Hold My Hand
by annabananaa
Summary: When Sakura has these wierd dreams about the boy she never imagines she will be with, wierd things start happening between them. Is the dream causing her to fall in love or is it her destiny? Whatever it is, she can't let it happen. He's just too wierd, b
1. Obnoxious Wierdo I Think

**Alright, here's my very first fanfic --" Hope you like! I don't think any are OOC..i'll try and restrain as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Obnoxious Wierdo...I Think

_**"Is there a way?" Sakura looked at him, with her longing eyes.**_

_**"I don't think so. I'm sorry." He looked down on her.**_

_**"But, Sasuke..." She trailed off looking into the distance. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.**_

_**Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Sakura did the same. Together, they stood silently feeling the wind blow through their hair.**_

_**Sasuke grinned and silently said, "I love you, Sakura."**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura did a double take and fell hard on the floor.

"GWAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_What an awkward, wierd, obnoxious dream!_

"Me, and Sasuke? EWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." She tiredly got up and went over to the mirror. There was no way in hell she'd be caught in a grasp with Sasuke, just the thought made her shiver. They were really good friends, but he was...wierd.

Her pink hair was ruffled and her pink pj's were awkwardly positioned. The dream must've been more of a nightmare physically than mentally. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. She was thinking about her upcoming birthday. What to do, where to go, who to invite etc etc. She was so into her thoughts that she bumped right into the door to the bathroom.

"Stupid door." She mumbled as she opened it and walked in.

Sakura usually walked to school, but today she took unusually long in the bathroom. She couldn't decide if she wanted to tie her hair, or if she wanted to keep it down. After minutes of argueing to herself, she finally decided on tieing it up. When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed there was only 5 minutes left till the bell. So here we are now, with Sakura in the car and her dad driving it.

"Dad, can you turn up the volume, please?"

"No." He answered flat out.

"What? Why not?"

"Can you not see i'm trying to focus here? I don't want to get into a car accident."

Her dad must've been in a bad mood, maybe something at work. Sakura shrugged and leaned against the car door. She really didn't feel like going to school today. Maybe, it was cause there was a huge ass test in math today. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that today, she didn't want to face Sasuke. The dream just petrified her. What if he had the same dream and now they wouldn't even talk to eachother, or what if he actually did like her! Omg, that would be freaky.

"Have a great day at school, dear." Sakura was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the car coming to a stop.

"Oh, uh, thanks dad." She slowly got out of the Mercedes and walked into the highschool.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa," Ino wailed as she skipped over to see her friend. Her blonde hair was unusually tied up in pigtails instead of one ponytail in the back. She looked kinda funny. Sakura sighed and came to a halt when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Ino." She replied tiredly, glancing at her watch. "Nice hair." It was different, but, she liked it.

"Thanks, my mom made me do it. Anyways, Sakura, are you ready for the test?" Ino seemed stressed out about the whole thing. Then again, math was her worst subject so it was normal to Sakura.

"Don't worry Ino, you'll do fine." She smiled at her friend. Ino was a great friend, even though she was a bit annoying at times.

Drastically, Ino changed her mood from worried, to happy and secure.

"Let's go find everyone!" Ino did this little happy jump, making her pigtails fly up. She grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her to the lockers upstairs.

"HEY SAK-!" Naruto yelled across the hall. Tenten literally jumped him and tried to shut him up.

Sakura smiled and walked over to the group with Ino. Ino went and sat down where Tenten was murdering Naruto and started laughing. All her friends seemed to be sitting in one line. Sakura never actually realized how different everyone in the group was. As she went to sit down opposite of them, she analyzed each of her friends carefully; something that she had never done before. (Oh god, here we go.)

At the far left was her first friend, Neji Hyuuga. He seemed content reading his book on Philosophy. He's a total genius. Get's straight A's, speaks grammatically correct, all that jazz. Rumour has it that he totally has the hots for Tenten, but he's too shy to admit it. He has dark brown hair, which is really long. Infact, some of the people in our school actually thought he was a girl when he first arrived here in Konoha. He arrived a year ago, but became friends with the group instantly. The wierdest thing about him would have to be his eyes, like his cousin. They are totally white, yet you can still see the lining of where his pupil is. It's wierd, but it's what makes him different.

Beside him was Uzumaki Naruto. He was glancing over at a girl who was eating a cup-o-ramen. Naruto absolutely loves ramen, and he would do anything for it. He's obnoxiously loud and can be really annoying. He's been at Konoha all his life, and he also instantly became friends with the group. Or, you can also say, he just decided that hanging out with us was his destiny or something. Not that we had any say in it.

Sitting a little bit away from Naruto was, none other than, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. Well, she has short dark blue hair and her eyes are the same as her cousin's but their personalities are different. She is quiet, and usually blushes a lot. Then again, maybe it's cause she is always around Naruto. Yep, she likes him, and gets any chance she can to talk to him, even though she's not really good at it.

Beside the shy Hyuuga was Tenten. She's the one that jumped Naruto. She has short brown hair and can be very physical if she has to be. Also, she really likes Neji. Everyone knows, even he does.

Beside Tenten was Ino, who was tightly gripping her boyfriends' hand while having a nice conversation with Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru had been dating for the last couple of weeks. Apparently, Shikamaru said it was too "troublesome" to tell Ino that he even liked her, but he finally got around to it and now they're a couple. Anyways, Ino has long blonde hair and can be a total bitch sometimes, but she's really understanding, which is why people forgive her of her ways.

Beside Ino, of course, was her boyfriend, the "troublesome" Shikamaru. He's lazy. That's all that can be said.

After Shikamaru was Chouji, the food lover. Gosh, does he love food or what. Always eating, no matter what. It's like food is his best friend, so, you can imagine what he weighs or what he looks like.

Next was Kiba. Even though there were no dogs allowed in school, his mom talked to the principal and they gave special permission to Kiba. He never leaves anywhere without his dog, Akamaru. They are definatly best friends, he even talks to him! But, when his dog isn't around or when he needs someone to really talk to, he turns to his second best friend, Chouji.

Sakura glanced at each of them and remembered that one was missing.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" she asked blindely.

Everyone was startled, because she had been quiet for a long time.

"Oh, here he comes now." Tenten pointed down the hallway.

Sakura turned to see a 5"11 boy with raven hair walk down the hall. Sasuke was definatly the most different from the gang. He was almost always quiet and he didn't really talk much, not that anyone had much to say to him anyways. No one really knows why he decided this group over the many groups in the highschool, but it was okay to the gang because Sasuke was a cool person and it made their group even more diverse.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino smiled as he walked by and waved.

"Hey." Sasuke glanced at Ino and picked a place to sit; right beside Sakura.

_Oh great, he wants to sit with me today._

Sakura gave a half-hearted smile and nestled her forehead on her knees. (You know, like when you're being emo or when you're sad) She could feel eyes watching her, so when she glanced back up she wasn't surprised to see the whole gang staring right at her.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"YA, ARE YOU OKAY, SAKURA?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes guys, i'm fine." She turned to look at Sasuke who also was staring right at her. His eyes didn't move, he seemed to be watching her every move. Sakura's eyes went wide and she quickly got up.

"Ya, the bell is going to ring, i'm going to class. Bye." She quickly waved, but before she could go Ino called out to her.

"You don't look that great. Hey! Since Sasuke's class is the same way, why doesn't he walk you to your class. Just to make sure you're really okay." She smiled at Sakura, who was doing just opposite of that. Sasuke? Walk her? She was trying to avoid him and Ino was suggesting that he walks her to class!

"It's okay guys i'm-"

"I-i t-think that's a g-great idea." Hinata said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. As if it was some plan, they all, synchronized, turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sakura felt her stomach flip upside down. Now she really wasn't feeling too great. Sasuke slowly got up and stood beside Sakura, waiting for her to lead the way. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and then tried to walk away faster than he could. Unfortunatly, he caught up really easily. There was no point in trying to get away from him, so she just slowed down.

_It's not like he wants to walk with me. We're just walking as friends, so, it's okay._

She smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who wasn't even looking at her. He had asked the question, yet his face still faced forward. Sasuke rarely spoke to Sakura so she was really surprised to hear the question. She shook it off and continued walking.

"Are you going to answer my question, or what?" This time, Sasuke was looking right at her. Sakura froze and mumbled a few words that came out of her mouth. She didn't even know what she was saying.

Sasuke grinned and continued walking.

_What was that all about? _Sakura thought to herself.

She started to run to catch up to Sasuke, who was really far ahead. He suddenly stopped to see if she had caught up and as he was turning,

Sakura collided with him!

She felt herself fall hard to the ground. Sasuke grunted and waited for her to get up. Sakura's butt hurt, alot, but she finally managed to get up.

"Sorry," she managed to mumble from the blow.

Sasuke just gave her the its-okay nod, and continued walking ahead. Sakura tagged along. They finally, after what seemed like hours to Sakura, got to her classroom. She smiled at Sasuke quickly and ran into the room. Sasuke stood there for a minute and once he saw that Sakura had sat down in her seat, he left.

"That was so wierd." Sakura mumbled to herself.

---

"Wasn't that math test hard, Shikamaru?" Ino asked her boyfriend as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was troublesome."

"Actually, I found it quite easy." Neji proudly said.

"How about you Sakura? How was it for you?" Hinata was silently walking beside Naruto when she asked this.

"Ya, it was alright, I hope I did well."

Sakura had totally forgotten about the whole Sasuke incident and now she was a bit worried about the outcome of her test. She thought she did pretty well, but she wouldn't know until her teacher passed the tests back. All she could do was wait. She was pondering over one question that stumped her and didn't even notice that Sasuke was infront of her. Once again, she had another collision, and once again, she ended up on the floor and not him.

"Watch where you're going! GAH!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Sakura." Sasuke was, once again, staring down at her.

Sakura sighed and gave Sasuke a triumphant look. She then helped herself up and once again apoligized. After getting the nod, again, she glanced at her watch.

"Crap, i'm late. Mom's going to kill me."

"Why don't you go with Sasuke then? In his car." Chouji happily coughed while munching his chips.

Sakura didn't want to, but her mom had told her to be home early today because she had piano class soon.

"Okay, Sasuke, can I get a ride? Please?"

He gave a nod and led Sakura to his car. It wasn't as nice as Sakuras' dads, but it wasn't that shabby either. She quickly got into the front seat and waited for Sasuke to come around to the drivers seat. As he did, Sakura looked around the interior of the car. It was very clean and it looked great. She opened the front seat pocket and found a beautiful silver chain with a silver "S" attached to it. It was one of the most prettiest things she had ever seen in her life. As she went to hold the piece of jewelery Sasuke opened the car door.

"Don't touch that!"

Sakura quickly turned to him and saw that his face had become stern.

"I-i'm sorry..."

Sasuke nodded and got into the car. He closed the front pocket and turned the ignition.

"Where do you live?"

"Um, i'll show you the way as we're driving."

"Mm.." he replied.

The drive was really silent, and both passenger and driver stared out to the road. Occasionally, Sakura would say 'left' or 'right' but there was no real conversation. Finally, they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Thankyou for the ride, Sasuke." She gave a quick smile and started heading out the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. He leaned over and quickly grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura froze. His hand felt so soft and she got this wierd tingly feeling when he grabbed it.

She fell back into the car and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You, you forgot your backpack."

Sakura sweat-dropped (you know, the big sweat drop, the anime kind).

"Ya, oops." She cocked her head at him and when she realized what she was doing she shook it off quickly and turned away blushing.

"I'll grab it." they both said at the same time.

Together they tried to reach the backpack in the backseat but couldn't because they had attempted at the same time.

"Let me do it, Sasuke."

"No, it's okay, let me do it."

"No, let me!"

"It's fine. I can."

Through all their struggling they both lost balance and fell into the backseat. Sasuke fell right on top of Sakura, which if you think about it, must've been really awkward. Sasuke was staring right down at Sakura. It was too dark to see much but Sakura could feel his breath blow her hair slightly. She automatically blushed and even though she couldn't see it, he did too.

"I, um, i'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright, Sasuke."

He smirked and with a bit of struggling, he managed to get up. Sakura, was a bit sore from the fall, but with a bit of help from Sasuke, she managed to get up. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out of the door. She quickly walked to the front door of her house and glanced back at the car. Sasuke had two hands on the steering wheel and he looked straight out to the road. After seeing him shake his head in dismay, he started the ignition again and drove away.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's car

As Sasuke was driving home, he was still shocked about the whole incident with Sakura. He had this wierd feeling for her, he didn't know what it

was but it probably wasn't anything.

Over and over again, the whole scene kept replaying in his head.

_I had so many opportunities._

He shook off the thought, still in disbelief that he thought that. As he neared his house, he decided that the incident was an accident and that it could've happened to anyone. Sakura was just a friend.

**-------------------**

**So, what did you think? Interesting? Gosh, 14 pages! Didn't think it was possible! Lol, anywhoo, not as you would think eh? Sakura doesn't actually fall head over heels for Sasuke! Hehehe... **

**Oh gosh, I promise my writing skills will improve! It's just...summer and all --"**

**Wanna read the next one? I'll see how long it takes till I write it up. Maybe some time next week! Be patient:) And maybe, review? Thanks for reading! And if this isn't what you're looking for...too bad. --"**

**Luv, Anna**


	2. The Scavenger Hunt

**AHA! Here's the second chapter. Gosh I hope it's good enough. I tried my best. Do you understand how hard it is to think up love scenes when they are trying not to do them? Its like mixing oil and water. Which is very difficult, if I may add. ANYWHOO! Hope you like it:) And I also hope, you don't fall asleep while reading this or puek at my horrible writing skills. **

**See ya at the end, **

**Anna (yes, reading is an adventure)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Gosh I wish I did. That..would be cool.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

The Scavenger Hunt

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura moaned and turned over to turn the alarm clock off.

_A new day! _she thought.

It had been 2 weeks since the "car" incident, and it was the last thing on Sakura's mind. She had a huge piano exam coming up, her birthday party to plan and today an extra special event was occuring at her highschool; a scavenger hunt! She was all pumped and ready because the first prize winner would recieve a beautiful golden rose. She wanted that rose really badly, heck, she even dreamed about it! If a guy got the rose, he'd probably give it to someone else or store it in a box and never see it again. She would take extra special care with it, however. She knew exactly where to put it, in her showcase upstairs where everyone would see it, and she'd show it off to the world! She'd even wash it if it got dirty, and blow dry and wash it again if she had to. The main point is... Sakura needed that god damn golden rose.

Sakura waddled over to her mirror and rubbed her eyes, her hair was tied up messily and her pj's were once again all messed up looking. Must have been a physical nightmare, like last time. She didn't remember it, however. Thank god because she probably would've been petrified again.

---

"HEY, HINATA?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"I was wondering, do you wanna be my partner for the scavenger hunt?" he quieted down, a bit.

"U-uhm, sure."

Hinata was overjoyed, but she didn't show it. Inside, she was doing mini jumping jacks and doing cartwheels.

_He wants to scavenger hunt with me! Yay!_

"Really? You'll be my partner! OH MY GOSH! YAY!"

"KEEP IT DOWN NARUTO!" Tenten screamed.

Just then, Sakura's head shot up. A partner? She needed a partner? She didn't know that. Why didn't anyone tell her that! She felt sick. Where was she going to find a partner now! She got up and thought of her options; Ino, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten and Sasuke. Okay, she mentally scratched out Ino and Shikamaru because they would be together, obviously. She scratched out Chouji and Kiba because they wouldn't even participate and finally, she scratched out Sasuke because, well, just because. She dashed to Tenten.

"Tenten! PLEASE," she begged, "PLEASE BE MY PARTNER FOR THE SCAVENGER HUNT!"

Tenten's eyes grew wide.

"Firstly, get off your knees. You look like an idiot."

Sakura realized she was on the floor begging and rose quickly, looking around to see if anyone had seen her.

"Secondly, I already have a partner. Neji already asked me."

_Damn. _Sakura thought. _Neji already asked her. Wait, woah, huh? Neji asked Tenten? Neji asked? She didn't ask first? _

"Neji asked you? You mean, you didn't ask first?"

"I KNOW! OH MY GOD. IT WAS SO WIERD. Okay, okay, he comes over all cute looking, and then he pulled me away from everyone, and then he shyly asked if I wanted to be his partner. I WAS SO SHOCKED. OH MY GOD SAKURA!"

"OH MY GOD! TENTEN!" (Total girly moment RIGHT there!)

They started jumping for joy. Suddenly Sakura realized she still didn't have a partner. She cursed herself and then ran off in search of her only option; Sasuke.

---

He was standing by his locker waiting for the first bell. Sakura had to hurry! There was only 5 minutes left. As she approached him she suddenly got really nervous and butterflies started to form in her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, it wasn't like she had any feeling for Sasuke. Right? She didn't want to ask him, but then she thought about that beautiful rose (obssesive!) and she had to ask! She quickly walked over to the raven-haired boy, ignoring her stomach. She placed herself right infront of him and as soon as she did, his onyx eyes met hers. Her stomach took another turn.

"Um, Sasuke. I was wondering if you would, um, like to, um,"

He took a deep sigh out. Sakura didn't know if it was out of frustration or boredom, but it annoyed her.

"Hey Sasuke!" Her face became ferocious. "I'm trying to talk to you and you just sigh? That's not really fair! If you don't want to talk to me," She pointed her finger right to his chest. "Then, TELL ME!" Sasuke's eyes, went from staring right at her to the finger at his chest.

Before she could do anything else he took a tight grasp around her hand. She gasped. Sasuke had such a tight grip on her hand that she couldn't even move the rest of her body. He pulled her hand towards himself and her body pushed up against his. Sakura could feel his breath again, this time, however, he felt much closer.

He smirked and whispered, "That sigh you heard, was a yawn. There was no need to go crazy." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. Sakura gasped and he smirked again. "Also," he got a bit closer to her lips. Sakura's mouth went dry. "If you're wondering if i'd do the scavenger hunt with you," There was a quick pause. "I'd be happy to."

With that, he let go of Sakura, who stumbled backwards, and walked to his class, hands in his pockets. (Wow, so many commas.)

Sakura was shocked at the event that had just happened. She should have been furious, but she couldn't help but just smile to herself. She knew she didn't like him, or atleast that's what she thought, but she wanted to know a bit more about him. She opened up her paining fist and saw that her hand had become a dark red. She grasped that hand with her other one and slowly walked to her first class. The scavenger hunt just got even more exciting.

---

At about 1:30 it was time for the scavenger hunt. Sakura was still confused about the whole "Sasuke" incident but she was still excited. She was going to win that rose, even if it killed her. She entered the gymnasium and, standing at the gymnasium door, tried to spot Sasuke.

"About time you got here."

Sakura was startled and almost jumped, but instead she turned her head towards the voice. It was Sasuke. He was standing right beside the door.

"If I were you, I wouldn't stand by the door. People will start to complain you idiot."

He started to walk into the huge crowd of people in the gymnasium. As Sakura followed, she realized that all these people would have to be her opponents and she was sure she could defeat them all and win the grand prize. As she was looking at this one kid who looked to be no competition at all, she didn't see what was infront of her and collided with Sasuke ending up on the floor.

_Not again! _she thought.

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR, SAKURA?"

"Naruto, i'm uh, fine." Sakura stated.

Tenten gave an evil glare at Naruto and then turned to Neji.

"Neji, i'm so glad you asked me to be your partner!"

She grabbed his arm and hooked hers with his. He blushed and quickly turned away making sure that she didn't see, but it was hard to miss. Tenten giggled and also turned away.

Sasuke was watching them and when he saw her turn away, he just grunted and gave a face of disgust. He then turned to Sakura who was watching him, and noticed that she was giving _him_ a face of disgust. Sasuke just turned away acting as if he saw nothing and gave a small smirk to himself.

Sakura also looked away, but she was looking for Ino. Where was she? She finally saw a long blonde ponytail holding hands with someone. That must've been her.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the stage right infront of the gang.

"Good afternoon students, today we will be having a scavenger hunt. The goal is to get all the items on the list and get here first with all the items to win the grand prize; the golden rose."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she made a small smirk to herself. Sasuke caught her smiling to herself and faced her. He gave one long stare at her and then shook his head and turned back to the stage.

"Will all the students please find their partner and get in line, side by side, with them."

All students then started to move. Sakura shuffled close to Sasuke who just stood as the students moved passed them. After everyone seemed to be in order, Sasuke led Sakura to the end of the line and they waited till the speaker spoke again.

"Good! Now, here's the list of stuff. Good luck students. Oh ya, and the items could be anywhere in the school!"

Sakura grabbed a list from a distributer and read it aloud to Sasuke.

"1 bar of soap

1 piece of wood

1 piece of paper

1 piece of chalk

1 pencil

2 hairties

3 pieces of coloured paper

and 1 chalkboard eraser"

_Seems easy enough_, Sakura thought as she watched all the students dash out of the gymnasium. As she always said, slow and steady wins the race. As soon as the gym was empty she ran to the farthest classroom. It was most likely that the students ran to the classes that were nearby and luckily, she was correct. She ran to the farthest classroom which was located at the third floor of the school. Sasuke casually followed, hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, you grab the paper and pencil. I'll take care of the chalk and chalkboard eraser." she instructed as they entered the abandoned classroom.

"Whatever." He casually walked over to the teachers desk and started looking for the items.

Suddenly a screech was heard from the doorway of the class.

"LOOK GUYS! AN EMPTY CLASSROOM, HURRY AND GRAB AS MANY THINGS AS YOU CAN!"

Sakura turned her head swiftly to the door to see a crowd of people run through the doorway. It looked like a huge blob. Whatever it looked like, it was overtaking the classroom!

"SASUKE! GRAB THE STUFF AND RUN. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sakura screeched as she was about to get trampled.

Sasuke was too busy in his thoughts to even realize the huge crowd of people in the classroom. Once he raised his head, he saw everyone and immediatly a huge sweatdrop formed.

_Damn_ he thought.

"Hey buddy," someone yelled at Sasuke, "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DESK. WE WANT TO CHECK THE DESK TOO!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards the guy, but before he could say something another guy came in and shoved him away.

"SASUKE HURRY!" Sakura yelled at the doorway.

Sakura was getting annoyed, but before she could yell out anything again, Sasuke grabbed the guy who shoved him and wrestled him to the ground. Sakura's eyes grew wide. Was Sasuke fighting when she could have been winning that rose? That was _not_ going to happen. She quickly ran up to him and jumped up on his back.

"SASUKE, YOU GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as she started to whack his head with her fists. No one seemed to be paying attention, they were trying to grab as many of the items they needed.

"GAH, SAKURA! GET OFF ME."

"NO, WE HAVE TO WIN THE ROSE!"

"THIS GUY SHOVED ME! THE ROSE CAN WAIT!"

Was this guy insane? The rose can wait? Sakura screamed as hard as she could. Suddenly, everyone went quiet. Sasuke froze while he had a tight grasp on the other guys shirt while also having Sakura on his back, grabbing his neck. He was heavily breathing while everyone else was dead silent. Suddenly, a random cricket chirping could be heard and everyone sweatdropped.

"GOT A PROBLEM!" Sakura yelled at the crowd as she got off Sasuke's back.

The whole crowd quickly looked around at eachother and then returned to being savages. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and quickly took him out of the room. As he was getting dragged, Sasuke quickly turned around to the guy who had first shoved him and gave him an evil glare before leaving the classroom.

---

"Why are we doing this again Ino?" Shikamaru asked while he was in a janitors closet looking for a piece of wood.

"One, for fun and two, because we get to spend more time with eachother." she happily responded.

"It's," he paused, "very troublesome."

Ino glanced around quickly enough to see Hinata and Naruto walk into an empty classroom. She called out to them and soon enough, two heads popped out of the doorway.

"HEY INO!" Naruto called out.

"Hey guys, what's up? Have you found the stuff yet?"

"Actually, we only have two items. The list looked pretty easy, but I guess with all the people, the stuff is limited." Hinata quietly said.

"Shikamaru, have you found it yet?" Ino tiredly asked.

"Yep, got it!" he happily came out of the closet carrying two pieces if wood. "You guys can have one too."

"THANKS SHIKAMARU BUDDY!" Naruto grinned.

"Shikamaru, pass it over, i'll hold on to it." Ino said as she tried to grab the wood out of her boyfriend's hands.

"No way. Only if you can reach it." He grinned as he raised the wood high above his head.

"You little bastard! Pass it here!" Ino playfully responded.

"No way, not until you give me something first." Shikamaru said as he glanced down at her lips signalling for a peck.

Ino thought for a second and smiled.

"No, that would be too "troublesome"." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then, I guess, you won't get the wood." Shikamaru lazily responded.

Ino grinned and quickly leaned over to Shikamaru to plant him a peck on the lips. When she did, he smiled and gave her the piece of wood happily.

Naruto and Hinata had been watching the couple playfully argue and now they felt an awkwardness between them. Naruto turned at Hinata and when she glanced back at him, he quickly turned away.

"Well, we're going to go and find the other stuff now! We'll see you later guys." Ino grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him off to an empty classroom.

"We should go t-to N-naruto." Hinata said as she turned to face him.

"Are you going to grab my hand too?" he playfully responded, grinning a huge smile. He sounded a bit serious too, however.

Hinata's eyes grew wide and when Naruto noticed he nervously laughed it off, as if it was nothing, and then blushed a deep red.

---

Sakura and Sasuke were then heading to the janitors' storage room. Actually, they were more running. Sakura only had one more item to find and then she just had to go back to the gymnasium. Once they reached the janitors' room, she scrambled inside looking for a piece of wood; her last item. She searched everywhere but couldn't find it. The storage room seemed to be empty. All shelves had nothing on them except for bathroom solutions and mops. The lightbulb hung in the room started to flicker as she called Sasuke in to help her. Together, they looked through the shelves but still couldn't find any wood. Finally, she spotted it at the top of one shelf. She looked around trying to find something to help her reach up to it, but found nothing. She was in a huge hurry so she asked Sasuke for a boost. He sighed and kneeled, instructing her to get on his shoulders. She also sighed and quickly got on top of them. He slowly got up and just as she touched the piece of wood, the door behind them quickly shut. He kneeled back down and she quickly jumped off his shoulders. She ran towards the door, but before she could twist the doorknob open, she heard a lock. She struggled trying to open the door but was unsuccessful.

"HELP! WE'RE LOCKED IN!" she frantically yelled.

She then heard huge gasps of laughter. Sakura pushed her ear against the door and heard a boy speak.

"Now you two will never win! Too bad too, you only needed one more item if i'm correct."

He started laughing again and then Sakura heard the boy run. As his footsteps got fainter she slumped to the floor.

"NO!" she yelled out in anger.

_This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. _she thought to herself.

Tears started to form up at the corner of her eyes, but she mentally made a note that she wouldn't cry. She was going to win no matter what. She quickly got up and started to fiddle with the doorknob. She twisted, pulled and turned it as hard as she could, but with no use; the door was locked from the outside.

"WHO THE HELL PUTS A LOCK ON THE OUTSIDE OF A DOOR?" she cried out in anger.

She tried one last time and turned the doorknob as hard as she could. She heard a small click and a small smile came upon her face. She turned a little bit harder and then, the doorknob fell off. The click turned out to be the screw of the doorknob breaking. Sasuke sighed and comfortably sat down on the cold, hard floor.

Sakura started screaming and yelling for help but it was no use. No one was out there and they were all too busy looking for their materials. She slumped down and sat hunched up against the cold wall.

_I almost won! I ALMOST WON! When I find that fucking kid, i'm going to chop his head off and cook it for dinner. _she evilly thought.

She took out a deep sigh and angrily stared at her partner. He was cooly sitting on the floor across of her and was looking around at his surroundings. She did the same. The room looked like a cellar. It had one flickering lightbulb, lots of shelves full of nothing and a hard wall. Not much to see. Then she started to panic. What if she died in here? What if Sasuke planned this all, and now he was going to kill her? What if no one ever came and she was stuck in this awful place for years? She quickly shook off those thoughts and nervously started biting her nails. She was starting to sweat and she noticed that she was moving around a lot.

"Would you relax?" Sasuke muttered.

"No." Sakura was too pissed off to stay quiet.

"Don't worry. Someone will come. They aren't just going to forget about us." He was now staring right at Sakura.

She closed her eyes and hoped he was right. She tried to look on the brightside. Atleast, she had company.

_Well, atleast it can't get worse. _she thought.

Just then, the flickering lightbulb went out.

Another deep sigh was heard from Sasuke and then he heard Sakura scream.

"Shut up." he mumbled as he slowly tried to find his way to her. As he walked forward to find Sakura, he felt his foot kick something hard followed by a "watch where you're going idiot". He silently went and sat beside her. Sakura was nervous because she had never liked complete darkness, so when Sasuke sat beside her, she felt a rush of relief.

"Um, thanks for sitting with me." she whispered smiling.

"Ya, whatever." he replied. He couldn't see her smile, so it was obvious that she couldn't see his either.

---

"Thankyou all for coming out today and congrats on our two winners!" the speaker on stage boomed as he signalled for the students to leave the gymnasium.

"That was really fun Neji, we should do that again sometime." Tenten happily said.

"Yes, it was quite fun actually."

"I LIKED IT ALOT!" Naruto squealed as Tenten whacked his head.

Hinata giggled.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino was curiously glancing around looking for her two friends.

"They probably already left." Shikamaru lazily replied as they exited the front entrance of the school.

"Oh well, let's just go home. It's already 5:30 anyways." Tenten said as she started to walk away towards her house.

"U-um okay. Let's g-go guys." said Hinata, who was trailing behind Tenten.

---

Sakura tried to read the time on her watch but had no luck. It seemed like she had been in that room for over an hour already and she was getting hungry. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't said anything to eachother after he came and sat beside her so she decided to start some conversation.

"So.." she cooly said trying to spark something.

She felt Sasuke move his head towards her. He was now facing her.

"Um, what's up?"she asked. It was lame, but it was better than nothing.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm trying to start a conversation here, Sasuke. No need to get all bored."

"Ya, ya." he replied.

"Oh, I know. Why don't you tell me about that necklace you had in your car."

It was kind of troubling her. She did want to know what the necklace was all about and why he had totally freaked when she was going to touch it.

"It's none of your business."

What kind of guy was he? Sakura felt an anger bubble inside her but she didn't want to release it because of what had happened earlier this morning.

"Fine, whatever, but i'm sick of being in here and i'm getting out."

"You'll just hurt yourself." Sasuke responded.

"Just watch me, loser." Sakura grinned as she got up and found her way to the door.

She moved a few steps back and then ran towards the door. With the side of her body, she tried to bash the door open. Each time she tried, there was no luck.

"Hah, you loser. Stop trying." Sasuke smirked.

"NO! I will get out!" Sasuke just made her even more mad. She tried one more time and yelled out before she bashed into the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and Sakura fell to the ground. She had escaped!

Sasuke slowly got up and got out of the room.

Sakura grinned. "So, how was that Sasuke?" She turned and faced him.

"Not bad." He shrugged and walked towards the front door.

Sakura sighed and followed him.

"Do you think you can give me another ride home?" she asked as Sasuke pulled the front door.

He suddenly stopped and faced Sakura.

"No."

"What? Why not!" Sakura was shocked. He had never said no before.

"I can't. I can't because we're locked in."

"WHAT!" Sakura tried to pull the door open but it was tightly locked from the outside as well. "THIS ONE IS LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE TOO!"

She took a deep sigh and ran to the next exit. That was locked too. She checked every one but it seemed that none of them was open. She cussed under her breath and turned to Sasuke.

"What do we do now?"

"Relax. Let's try calling your parents."

"My parent's aren't home. They went out and won't be back till next week. Let's call yours."

"My parents," he paused. "they are out too."

"WHAT!" Sakura was starting to panic.

"Calm down Sakura."

"LETS CALL THE POLICE." She started to run to the principal's office as Sasuke followed. When she got there, she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? This is 911 emergency, how may I help you?" a lady with a soft voice answered.

"Connect me to the police please."

"Hold on a second."

Sakura waited until a voice spoke again.

"Hello, this is the police station. What seems to be the problem." a man answered this time.

"Yes, hello, um, me and my friend are trapped in our school and we can't seem to get out."

"What? You guys again? Ma'am I suggest you stop calling us with your lies. We know this is some prank your playing and it seriously isn't funny. Next time we press charges. Don't call again."

The phone went silent. The blood in Sakura's face drained.

"WHAT!" she yelled out in confusion. "Let's try our friends!"

As she tried each of her friends' numbers each one didn't seem to go through.

"Please enter your password to use this phone feature." a voice on the phone spoke.

"A PASSWORD! OUR PRINCIPAL USES A PASSWORD!" Sakura yelled screaming at the monotone lady, even though she knew it was just a recorded message.

"You idiot. Stop trying. Let's go get something to eat." Sasuke silently walked out of the office. Sakura angrily followed, cussing under her breath.

Sasuke led her to the teacher's lounge and opened the door. Inside were 2 thin couches, a fridge and a mini kitchen. Also, there were many tables for the teachers to eat their lunches. It looked like quite the luxury seeing as the students got to eat in the messy lunchroom and the teachers got this. Sasuke apparently, had been in here many times before, but Sakura had never seen this room of the school.

"Wow, it's so big," she paused. "and red."

This was true. The couches were red, the chairs were red and so was the wallpaper and flooring. The only things that weren't red were the tables.

Sasuke grunted and walked over to the fridge.

"Sasuke, are we allowed?" Sakura asked, looking around the room.

"Do you want to starve?" He rolled his eyes and took out a plastic container.

"What is it?" Sakura went over to Sasuke and looked inside the box.

Inside was some macaroni with some tomato sauce smothered on top. Sakura just then realized how hungry she actually was and her stomach let out a huge rumble. Sasuke sweatdropped and then carried the macaroni to the nearby microwave.

---

"Omg, Sasuke. That was really tasty. Good thing you knew where the food was." Sakura smiled as she gobbled down her last piece of macaroni.

"Ya." He had already placed his bowl on the kitchen counter.

Sakura yawned.

"Oh gosh, i'm really tired. Let's go to sleep." Sakura yawned once again and then walked over to the couch and lay down. The couch, however couldn't hold her whole body and she felt as if she was going to tip off.

She then heard some scratches and something move across the floor. Her head shot up to see what was happening. Sasuke had brought the other couch and connected that one with hers to make it look like one big bed. Then he climbed in with her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura's eye twitched as he lay down beside her.

"I'm sleeping. What does it look like i'm doing?" he lazily answered with his eyes closed.

"WITH ME! GET OUT YOU PERVERT! Just take your own couch and sleep somewhere else." she yelled as she started to push him out with her foot.

His head shot up and he glared at Sakura. "Can you not see that the couch is too thin for your whole body? You'd probably wake up in the morning on the floor. I'm trying to help you fool. Now shut up and go to sleep. It's not like i'm going to rape you." He sighed and then fell back down on one of the couches.

Sakura, on the other couch, shivered and then lay back on the couch aswell. Her eye twitched when she felt the closeness of the two and she pushed her body up against the opposite end of where he was sleeping. She felt uncomfortable but atleast she was a bit away from Sasuke.

"Good night Sasuke." Sakura yawned one last time.

She wanted to stay awake, but with all the excitement of the day, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he heard her breath slow down.

---

Sakura felt the sun from the window hit her eyes as she turned around. She tried to bury her face into her pillow which was actually very soft this morning. She comfortably smiled as she snuggled into it. She felt very comfortable but she didn't want to figure out why because she was enjoying her sleep way too much. She could feel the presence of something close to her face but ignored it. Her eyes didn't want to open.

_Must be the wall. _she thought as she tried to fall into a deeper sleep.

Whatever it was, it was shielding her a bit from the sun so she got a bit closer.

_Much better. Thank god mom put my bed beside a wall. _she happily grinned.

For some wierd reason, she could feel the wall hit her breath right back to her. Everytime she exhaled, the wall blew it right back. As she was about to open her eyes to see why this was happening a scream was heard. Just then, she remembered that she was still at school. She jolted her head a bit forward and something soft pressed against her lips. Her eyes shot open and when she did she saw that Sasuke's eyes were the same and that his lips were pressed against hers. They quickly pulled away from eachother and sat up facing the person who yelled. It was the principal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he screamed as Sakura scrambled out of the bed.

Once she explained the predicament the principal he gave them both looks of sympathy.

"My apologies, students. Why don't you guys take the day off today. I'll inform your teachers. Once again, I apoligize."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Sasuke. She touched her lips and quickly started to rub them, as if rubbing off cooties. She stepped outside and saw a car waiting for her. It was Sasuke and he was signaling her to get in. She walked up to the car and got inside.

"Thanks for the ride." she quietly mumbled.

He nodded and started the ignition. The drive was silent until they were halfway to Sakura's house.

"About this morning," he started.

Sakura turned and faced him. His eyes were on the road. She turned her head and looked down at her seatbelt. He sighed and fell quiet.

_What are you doing you idiot? Now, you made her nervous! JUST TAKE HER HOME! _Sasuke thought.

Once they neared her house she began talking.

"Thank you Sasuke, for the ride." she started. "What happened this morning was totally an accident, I swear and it's not like I wanted to kiss you. It just happened so fast and i'm really sorry."

Sasuke drove into her driveway and set the car on park. He sighed and faced her.

"Also," she nervously added. She didn't know what else to add but she wanted to add something.

Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, um, nevermind Sasuke." She nervously uttered. She opened the car door and wobbled out.

Sasuke leaned in and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back into the car and stared right at her. Sakura could feel her stomach churn.

"Why do you get so nervous when we talk?" He hissed as he got closer to her. He was still grasping her arm.

"I, uh, don't-" she was cut off because he started speaking again.

"Shut up. Don't answer." he paused before continuing again. "There was no need to say sorry. I'm not stupid. I know you didn't mean it; it was just an accident." Without thinking, he leaned in and harshly whispered the next line. "I just want you to know Sakura, that you stole my first kiss." His eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said and he quickly let go of her arm. He didn't want to make it look as if he was feeling retarded, so he continued to stare her on while having an inner battle with himself.

_YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT SEEM LIKE YOU LIKE HER? SASUKE WORKS ALONE._

"Hey! You stole mine too!" she angrily yelled back at him and then she started to open the door.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him again. He grinned and whispered harshly, "I never said that was a bad thing."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she quickly got out of the car. She shut the door behind her and ran into her house.

Sasuke sighed again punched his steering wheel.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he angrily yelled at himself. He didn't know what was happening with him. He shook it off, cussed under his breath, and drove away. There was no way he was going to fall for that pink-haired loser, and as he drove, he promised himself that.

Once Sakura got inside she slumped onto the floor and thought to herself.

_What is he doing? No, there is no way I like him. No way in hell._

She smiled at her foolishness and walked into the kitchen. As she got out a can of pop she stopped and thought about what Sasuke had said.

-----

Flashback

_"I never said it was a bad thing."_

End of Flashback

-----

She closed her eyes and rushed away all the nerves that were building up in her stomach. Whatever was happening, she hoped it would stop, soon.

**--------------------**

**Oh gosh, finally i finished. I hope you liked it guys. I promise in the next chapter, I will add more NejixTenten and more NarutoxHinata. **

**Well, what did you think of this one? Seems like they are having inner battles now xD. Please comment. I love getting them. It's a great encouragement! Thankyou very much to all of you who did submit reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Well, next chapter will be up...soon..**

**Luv Anna.**

**P.S- 22.3 Pages SWEET! D grabs notebook starts to write Today, i wrote 22.3 pages. Note to self: Pat yourself on the back. xD**


	3. Let's Parteh

**After I wrote the second chapter! I COULDN'T STOP! MUAHAHAHA. So here's number 3. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it xD. Oh, and even if you've commented before, it would be great if you commented again. You can tell me how the story's coming along or something. That would really make my day. Haha. Hope you like! oh ya. This chapter is kind of long. Also, if you find grammer errors please don't mind. xD I wanted to put this up as fast as possible and didn't edit. I did read it over once quickly tho. So..it should all be correct.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I wish...but no.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Let's Parteh!

**"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke grinned as he pushed Sakura against a locker.**

**"Nowhere, if you don't want me to go." Sakura replied flirtaciously.**

**Sasuke smiled and started to kiss her neck. Sakura groaned in delight and then kissed his lips. It was dark and no one was in the school.**

**"Don't stop." Sakura managed to say as she pulled her lips away from him. **

**Sasuke grinned.**

**---**

Sakura jolted up from her bed. She was sweating rapidly and she could feel all her muscles tense up.

_What a nightmare!_

She wiped her brow and turned to the side of her bed to turn off her alarm clock. It read 6:30 am. It was early, but there was no way in hell she'd go back to sleep again. She lifted her arms and stretched out all her muscles. She then got up from bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Thank god it was Friday. She had been working her ass off in school and knowing the weekend was coming up made her more than happy.

-------------

The school day had been the worst of the week. Her math teacher had given 20 pages to do for homework over the weekend. Her english teacher had told her that she had to finish her novel by Monday. Good thing Sakura was a fast reader, because she hadn't even started reading the book; Romeo and Juliet.

Finally, school was over and she could relax for atleast a day.

"Guys, let's do something today!" Tenten was walking beside Sakura when she said this.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

Everyday after school, they all walked home together. Even Sasuke did, when he didn't have his car.

"LET'S GO SOMEWHERE!" Naruto yelled.

"N-naruto, w-we can hear you." Hinata told him, shyly.

He smiled and grabbed Hinata by the waist.

"I know! Thanks for caring Hinata!"

She blushed deeply.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued their conversation.

"You guys can all come to my house." Sakura said.

"Is that alright with you Sakura?" Ino smiled.

"Ya, sure thing. Let's go."

"Will you be coming Sasuke?" Neji asked the raven-haired boy. He didn't take his car today.

Sakura hadn't spoken a word to him all day. The dream she had this morning and the incident she had with him at school yesterday really made her nervous.

He nodded slightly and all the guys cheered. The girls all looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

Everyone but Sakura and Sasuke started to walk quickly to Sakura's house. Apparently, Sakura's house was like a mansion to them. It had many chandeliers and a grand entrance. Her parents were rich so all the fine details within the "mansion" never ceased to amaze her friends. They climbed up the steps to her front door and waited for Sakura to open it.

"Hurry Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"What's your problem! I'm coming, i'm coming!" Sakura playfully argued.

She unlocked her door and invited her friends inside. A few ooo's and ahhh's here and there, and Sakura took them to her bedroom.

"This is my favorite room." Hinata spoke quietly.

All the guys comfortably sat on the ground near Sakura's bed while the girl's continued to explore. Ino went over to Sakura's vanity and started looking through her makeup.

"I have this lipstick...and this one...and this one..and this...and this one too!"

Tenten walked over to Sakura's HUGE collection of nail polish.

"May I use a shade, please Sakura?" she asked.

"Of course you can."

Tenten chose a light pink and sat down beside Neji. She opened the bottle and started to paint her fingernails.

Hinata was curiously looking out the window at the spectacular view. Sakura's bedroom was at the top floor and her house was located right beside the ocean.

"How pretty." she murmered.

"HINATA! Come sit with us!" Naruto grinned as Hinata took a seat beside Tenten and Sasuke. Sakura went and sat between Naruto and Neji.

"Ino. Come sit with me." (OOC?) Shikamaru whined, once everyone but Ino was sitting.

Ino skipped to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. He opened his legs and she sat between them, nestling the back of her head on his chest. He lay his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Is everyone comfortable now?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Oh shut up Sasuke. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, that doesn't mean you have to be disgusted everytime you see us." Ino confronted.

He grunted and turned his head towards Sakura. He quickly shot her a look and turned back. Her heart did a flip but she managed to keep her cool.

"HEY! Isn't the dance coming up?" Naruto asked with excitement in his eyes. Every year, the highschool held a dance for the coming of spring. It was the last dance till prom. (That doesn't count as a dance xD)

"I'm not going." Sakura mumbled.

"What! Why not?" Ino demanded.

"I hate dances! They're really boring."

"Not to me. That's where me and Shikamaru hooked up." Ino smiled as she looked up to her boyfriend. He planted a peck on her lips before she turned back to her pink-haired friend. "YOU HAVE TO GO!" she yelled.

Sakura sighed as Hinata and Tenten agreed with Ino.

"Yes, you must come." Tenten remarked.

"Ya, you have to." Hinata agreed.

"Okay, okay. I'll come but I really don't want to." she huffed and then helped herself up to a standing position. "Anyways, you guys relax here, i'm going to go into the kitchen to bring something for us to eat."

Sasuke stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, i'll show you." Sakura said as she was heading out the door. Sasuke followed, hands in his pockets.

"DON'T FORGET THE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out as they exited.

Once they both left, there was a short silence in the bedroom.

"Sasuke sure is a quiet guy." Naruto spoke.

"That was kinda random Naruto, but ya, he is, isn't he." Ino replied as she yawned sleepily.

"I bet, a girl could make him more...alive?" Neji was trying his best to imagine Sasuke outgoing. No luck.

"Ya, alive...like Sakura." Hinata muttered, pondering to herself.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Tenten screamed causing everyone to jump. "Shut the door slowly Naruto!" she commanded.

"Y-yes M-ma'am." Naruto stuttered as he ran to the door. He quickly shut the door and locked it. He then ran and rejoined the group panting like a dog.

Tenten gave him an awkward face and then shook it off. "I think, we should hook them up!" she stated.

Everyone started laughing.

"What! I think it's a good idea!"

"Sasuke? He wouldn't go out with Sakura!" Neji laughed.

"I bet he would." Ino had stopped laughing and was now pondering the idea of them going out together.

Everyone stopped laughing and were now all pondering.

"But, it would be hard to get them together. I mean, Sakura doesn't really like Sasuke. Not at all." Hinata mumbled.

"HEY! IT GIVES US SOMETHING TO DO!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" A vein popped from Tenten's forehead.

"Well, if they did go out. Maybe they'd both be a bit happier. I mean, Sakura is always stressed these days and Sasuke is well, he's Sasuke." Neji was now nodding his head to the thought of helping his two friends.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Shikamaru was now really into the idea and he wanted to start action immediately.

"Damn, Sasuke must be taking one heck of a huge shit." Naruto mumbled out of nowhere.

Ino rolled her eyes, as Tenten whacked Naruto in the head. "I have the perfect plan. We can use the dance to our advantage. Come closer guys, i'll whisper it to you."

Everyone slowly leaned forward. Ino whispered her plan and a small smile crept upon everyone's faces.

-----

Sasuke had finished in the bathroom a long time ago and now he was curiously wandering the halls, trying to find his way to the bedroom. He didn't know which way to go. Sakura had taken him through many turns and steps in the house, that he had forgotten which way was the way back.

_This must be it._

He pushed open a door only to find himself in the study. The study was painted royal purple and the lights were dimmed to create a more intelligent feeling. There were 2 beanbag chairs, a wooden desk with a laptop on it and a bookshelf with many books. Without thinking twice, Sasuke led himself to the shelf of books and started reading the titles. There were many books on health and doctoring.

_Maybe one of her parent's is a doctor. _he thought.

There was one book that really stood out to him. It read _Mysteries of the Mind_. It was a really heavy, fat book but he couldn't help but try and pull it out to sneak a peek at a few pages. He grasped the book firmly and pulled. It was stuck, so he pulled a little bit harder. The book flew out of the shelf and sent Sasuke flying into one of the beanbag chairs. He sat up and stared at the picture on the cover; a big brain. He was about to open it when he saw another book sprawled on the floor. It was much smaller. The smaller book must of came out with the force of the bigger one. He grabbed it and noticed that the book didn't have a title or an author. He turned it over and a small lock fell on the ground. The book was a diary.

_Shit. I broke the lock. Now what do I do?_

He wanted to quickly put it back where he had found it, but he also wanted to take a peek at what was inside. Making sure no one was standing at the door, he slowly opened the cover and read the very first page.

_'HEY YOU BASTARD!' _it read. _'IF YOU ARE READING THIS DIARY...STOP NOW! (Well, unless you are me ofcourse.) BUT IF YOU ARENT SAKURA HARUNO, I SUGGEST YOU PUT THIS DIARY DOWN..NOW!'_

Sasuke should have listened to the instructions of the book, but knowing that this was Sakura's diary made him want to read it even more. He flipped to a random page in the middle of the diary.

_'February 4th 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was such a wierd day. First of all, who the hell decides they want to go out for ramen instead of hanging out with their friends? Stupid Naruto. Anyways, I got my math test back today. 98. Not bad. But I can definatly do better. _

_Today, I was really paying close attention to my friends. Sasuke..'_

He stopped there.

_She writes about me? _he thought before continuing reading the entry.

_'Sasuke...he's wierd. Well, no. Wierd is a little bit too broad. He's different you could say. I want to get to know him, but i'm a bit scared. He looks intimidating. Haha that sounds lame but it's true. He's like, the friend mystery. _

_Anyways, mom's calling so I can't write anymore about this "wierd" person. Haha._

_Sakura xox'_

This was getting interesting. Sasuke sat down and filed to her last entry. It was dated May 5th 2006.

_That was yesterday. _he thought to himself.

He lifted his eyes off the diary and remembered the events of yesterday and the day before that. Being stuck in the school was like a dream to him, as if it had never happened. His eyes shifted back to the diary.

_'May 5th 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Days have definatly been stressful. School, homework, boys. Yes. Boys. More actually, boy. Sasuke to be exact. I don't know why but he's been acting really wierd around me. Yesterday we were stuck at school because some bastard locked us in the janitors closet. Oh ya, Sasuke was my partner for the scavenger hunt. So anyways, after I got us out we went into the teachers' lounge, connected our sofas (they were too small) and slept. In the morning, I accidentally kissed him. My first kiss...was an accident. That was definatly not the way I had wanted it to be. Poo. Well, romance is always in the books. Anyways, I apoligized in the car and he was like, "Oh Sakura, Marry me."'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" he mumbled before continuing to read.

_'No, i'm kidding. He was like "You stole my first kiss, blah blah." Damn. He looked so confident. Anyways, I was like.."you stole myne too" and he's like "I never said that was a bad thing." K WOAH WTF JUST HAPPENED THERE! I kinda ran home. Which was stupid but it seemed right at the time. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about him all day today. It might sound strange but I think-"_

Sasuke had to stop there. He heard faint footsteps down the hall. They were getting louder. He scrambled out of the beanbag chair, placed the broken lock near the journal and shoved it into the bookshelf. Then he dived back on the beanbag chair and casually pretended to be reading _Mysteries of the Mind_.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was standing at the door of the study. "What are you doing in here?"

"Can you not see i'm reading?" He swiftly jolted his eyes to the place where he shoved the diary.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sarcastically nodded.

"You got lost, didn't you?" she smiled.

"No." he quickly got up and placed the fat book back into the shelf.

"Sure thing, loser." she rolled her eyes again and smiled. "Come on, everyone was wondering where you were." she started to exit the study, with Sasuke.

Before he left the room, he quickly turned back to the bookshelf and gave one last glance at where the diary was hidden. He shook his head and quietly left the room.

----

"WOOOoooo SASUKE! THATS ONE HECK OF A SHIT YOU MUST'VE HAD."

Sasuke came into the bedroom and whacked Naruto in the head.

"Shut up, I was looking around."

"YA, SURE. WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH!" he was sheepishly smirking while he was saying this.

"Naruto, you're gay." Tenten looked dead serious as she said this but as soon as she turned to Sakura her face lightened. "So, what did you and Sasuke do yesterday in the school?"

"Ya, I heard about that. Talk about your worst nightmare." Shikamaru shivered.

"We, uh, didn't do anything." Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke who was looking around her bedroom. She put on a triumphant look and sat on her bed. "We were calm."

Sasuke grunted.

"We were." she narrowed her eyes and evilly stared at Sasuke who was sheepishly smiling.

"I should head home." Sasuke thanked Sakura quietly and headed out the front door.

Soon everyone said they had to go, and Sakura was left alone in her bedroom. Once she heard Naruto shut the door behind him, she briskly walked to the study and walked over to the bookshelf. After a few minutes of searching she pulled out her small, orange diary. (Did I not mention the colour?) She grabbed a pen and sat down on a beanbag chair. When she touched the lock, it broke and fell to the floor. Startled, she lifted the lock and stared at it.

_Did Sasuke-_

She shook off the thought. Of course he wouldn't read her diary...would he?

---

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Ino and Sakura were talking on the phone. It was the night of the dance and Ino seemed very excited.

"This is like, your fifth time calling Ino. I told you, i'll get ready later."

"But! There's only 2 hours left."

"It doesn't take that long to get ready, Ino." Sakura sighed heavily.

"Whatever. Just, don't be late."

"Ya. I have to go. Bye."

Sakura hung up.

Ino stared confused at her phone and then sheepishly smiled. She then picked up the phone and called Naruto.

"Wha?" A tired voice answered.

"HEY! Naruto. Get up you idiot, it's Ino. Tonight's the night!"

"For what?"

"To start plan S squared."

"What the fuck is that?"

Ino sighed. "You know, S times two."

"Uh.."

"YOU IDIOT. SAKURA AND SASUKE."

"OHHHhhhhhhh. I get it."

She could hear him smiling. She rolled her eyes. "Yo, call Neji and Sasuke and make sure they are coming."

Ino hung up. Naruto yawned tiredly as he dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Neji."

"Who is this?"

"It's me."

"Who?"

"Me. Your best friend."

"..."

"Naruto."

"...oh. Hey."

Naruto sighed and then smiled to the phone. "Are you ready for S squared?"

"What the hell is that?"

"You know, S times two."

"..."

"SAKURA AND SASUKE."

"YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL MAKES UP SOMETHING SO STUPID?" He started laughing.

"I didn't, In-"

"Save it. Ya, i'm ready. I'll call Sasuke."

"Hmph. Bye."

"And Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"You are an idiot."

"HE-"

Neji hung up. He picked up again and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, it's Neji."

"Ya?"

"Hey, listen up. Sakura just called me. She wants you to pick her up. Her car broke down."

"She doesn't drive a car."

"Did I say car? I meant...she wants to _take_ a car. Will you pick her up?" he nervously answered.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Aa."

"What the hell Sasuke?"

Sasuke hung up. Neji rolled his eyes and hung up aswell. He picked up his phone one last time and called Naruto.

"HOWDY!"

"Naruto it's Neji. I called him. He's going to do it."

"Good job. So now what?"

"Call Shikamaru and remind him of the dance. He probably forgot."

"Ino probably called him."

"No, she wouldn't. Trust me."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Bye."

Naruto hung up and picked up the phone again. He dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?"

"YO SHIKAMARU!"

"..."

"Hello? Shikamaru? This is Naruto."

"This is Neji you idiot."

"Oh, did I dial your number by accident? My bad. HAHA"

"Idiot."

Neji hung up. Naruto laughed and dialed Shikamaru's real number.

"Yo."

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Who else would it be, you idiot?"

"Hey it's Naruto. You coming tonight?"

"To what?"

"To the dance you baka!"

"It's tonight?" he sighed. "How troublesome."

"I'll see you there."

"Ya. Bye."

"Oh ya. Shikamaru. Call Tenten and remind her."

"You do it!"

"No. You."

"It's too...troublesome."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Naruto hung up and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Naruto, why are you calling me again?" It was Neji.

"Heh, what's Tenten's number?"

He sighed. "It's 416 667-3109"

"Ya. Bye."

He hung up and dialed Tenten's number.

"Hello?" It was the voice of an old lady. Probably Tenten's grandma.

"Hey. Tenten please."

"Tent? I don't sell tents young man."

"Is Tenten there?"

"No. I don't sell any tents."

"No. Not tents. TEN-TEN."

"Listen up you bastard. I don't fucking sell any tents now go and bother someone else."

She hung up. Naruto sweatdropped and called Neji again.

"Hello?"

"YOU BASTARD! WHO'S NUMBER DID YOU GIVE ME?"

Neji started laughing. "I'm sorry! Here's the real number."

After getting the number, Naruto hung up and dialed.

"Hello, this is Tenten."

"Hey, Tenten? This is Naruto."

"Oh, hey. Wat's up?"

"Are you coming? Tonight?"

"Ya, ya i'm coming. Crap. Hinata wanted me to call her." she sighed. "Will you do it? Please?"

"Uh, um, okay..I guess.." he sighed and hung up.

He dialed Hinata's number.

"What the hell do I say?" he mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hinata?"

"Y-yes who's speaking?"

"This is Naruto."

"Oh, hey Naruto. Can you please hold on for a s-second?"

"Ya, sure." He waited as she quickly left the phone. Then he heard some heavy breathing and an excited squeal. His eyes widened.

"Back."

"You okay?"

"Y-ya, i'm uh, watching a soap." she sighed. "So, wats up?"

"Ya, are you coming tonight?"

"Oh ya, the dance! I'm coming. Don't worry."

"Okay, i'll talk to you later then." he hung up.

"Finally finished." he huffed out air and started to exit his room when his phone rang. He sighed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Naruto? This is Chouji. Wanna come over and play some video games with me and Kiba?"

"Chouji! You should be getting ready for the dance to start the plan."

"I'm not going to the dance. What plan?"

Naruto could hear he was munching some chips. "Wait a sec, where were you this morning?"

"Me and Kiba skipped school and went to the amusement park. Mom said we could."

Naruto had just realized that Kiba and Chouji had been missing the whole day. He couldn't leave his friends out, so he explained the whole plan and Tenten's idea.

"So are you in?" Naruto asked.

"Will there be food?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, I think it's a semi-formal."

"Um, okay. I'll tell Kiba and we'll be there." he sighed. "I wish you told us earlier."

"Ya, sorry about that. Bye."

"Bye."

------

Sakura was infront of her mirror putting some eyeliner on. She didn't want to dress too formal so she wore a white blouse and tight, black pants. She decided to tie her hair up into a long ponytail, like Ino's. She ran down the stairs and slipped on a pair of black highheels, then ran around her house and checked to see if all the doors were locked. Her parent's had gone out on a business trip. As she was about to leave the house, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she murmered as she approached the door. When she opened it, she was quite surprised to see Sasuke. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He was wearing a tight black tee and black pants. The top wasn't too tight, but it was tight enough for Sakura to notice his arm muscles and his abs.

"Neji called and said that you wanted a ride. Now, let's go."

"What? I didn't call Neji."

Sasuke slipped his hands in his pockets. It was a chilly night and she was just wasting his time. He sighed and turned to leave. He was going to beat Neji to a pulp.

"Hey, don't go. If you came all this way to pick me up, then i'll go with you. Let me just put on a sweater. It's kind of chilly."

Sasuke sat inside his car as she rushed inside to get a sweater. Instead, she wore her spring jacket. She walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Sorry, I changed my mind and got a jacket instead." she smiled, even though on the inside she was pretty scared to be back in his car.

Sasuke grunted and started the ignition. The drive to school was very quiet. They started some small talk, but it went nowhere. As soon as they arrived at school, Sakura quickly exited the car and thanked Sasuke for the ride. She entered the school and saw that Ino was standing in the main hall waiting for her.

"Where were you? The dance already started!"

"Relax Ino. I'm here now. Anyways, the weirdest thing happened. Sasuke came over and he wanted me to ride with him. How awkward."

"Really? That's so wierd." she smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." There was a silence. "SO, did you guys _do_ anything?" she curiously asked Sakura.

"What the hell? Of course not. Come on. Let's go into the dance."

Sakura pulled on Ino's hand as she mentally snapped her fingers because the first part of the plan didn't go successful.

Sasuke had now come through the front door. He had to find Neji, and ask him what his problem was. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked casually to the dance.

The dance hall was dark with a few tables. There were also little platters of food at each table and drinks were located at the far end of the hall. Disco lights were shining and when Sasuke entered, he saw many people dancing to the song S.O.S by Rihanna. (couldn't think of anything else) He also saw the DJ who was bouncing to the beat of the song. He looked to be in his early twenties.

Sasuke spotted Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru all sitting at a table. He could see Chouji was eating the food on the table while the rest of them seemed deep into conversation. As soon as he approached the table, Neji spotted him and he quickly jived his elbow into Naruto's stomach. Naruto abruptly stopped talking and waved cautiously at Sasuke.

"Neji, why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Neji looked nervous.

"Sakura, didn't need a ride."

"What? Oh, I must have been imagining it then."

Naruto coughed to hold in his laughter.

"You idiot." Sasuke sat down beside Kiba. "Where is everyone?"

"The girls? They are dancing. How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. "I'll be back."

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and grabbed her from behind. He started to sway with her following the beat and then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Sakura was turned to Hinata while she was dancing.

"I think we can start part 2 of the plan, you go and request the song. I'll go and talk to Sasuke." he whispered as she grinned. He kissed her cheek and continued to sway with her.

Sasuke turned to the dance floor and saw the 4 girls and Shikamaru dancing. He didn't know why, but his eyes automatically adjusted to Sakura who was laughing with Ino as she danced. She was turning and bouncing to the beat, with her hair flailing everywhere. He didn't even notice Ino leave to the DJ. Shikamaru walked over to the table where the guys were and noticed Sasuke staring at Sakura.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?" he turned and faced Shikamaru. He had suddenly realized that he had been staring at Sakura. "What are you talking about?" he asked keeping his cool.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me Sasuke. You were staring right at Sakura."

Sasuke gave Shikamaru a face of disgust. "No. I wasn't."

"Well, I say, if you like her, you should tell her. It's less troublesome."

Sasuke grunted and leaned back in his chair. Shikamaru laughed. Suddenly a slow song started to play. It was A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson.

"You should ask her to dance." Shikamaru got up from his chair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I told you, I don't like her."

"Whatever you say buddy." Shikamaru then watched his girlfriend walk to the table with her 3 friends. He winked at her with his left eye so that Sasuke, to his right, couldn't see. She smiled and sat beside him.

"Wanna dance Ino?"

"Sure."

They got up and he led her to the dance floor. There were multiple couples dancing. He grabbed her waist and brought her close to his body. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from the couple.

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think i'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

"Hinata, um, will you dance with me?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto would never ask Hinata to dance. He was too chicken shit.

"Y-yes." she blushed deeply.

He held out his hand for her to grab. Then they both stood up and walked to the dance floor. They got in the same position as Ino and her boyfriend but they weren't as close. They were both blushing. Naruto glanced at Neji and signaled for him to make his move.

Tenten tapped her foot until she couldn't wait anymore.

"Let's go dance Neji." She grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. _

Sakura stared as she watched all her friends dance. She glanced at Sasuke and then glanced at Kiba and Chouji.

"Chouji, come with me. I need to go find, uh...my penny."

Sakura gave them the "what the hell" look.

"Ya. Sure." he shrugged and as he was leaving he scooped up a handful of chips from the bowl on the table.

_Great, now i'm alone with Sakura._

Sasuke sighed as he turned to face the dance floor, away from Sakura.

"Aren't they cute?"

Sasuke turned around and saw that Sakura was staring at her friends.

_Something so tender, I can't explain._

"Hn." he rolled his eyes and turned away. He glanced at Shikamaru who was signaling him to ask Sakura to dance. Sasuke turned away.

_Well I may be dreaming, but still lie awake._

The song was in the middle and Sakura and Sasuke weren't dancing. Ino sighed and glanced at Sakura. She signaled her to move in closer to Sasuke. Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned away.

"I think it's disgusting." Sasuke huffed.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. You're just jealous and I bet you don't even know how to dance." she triumphantly smiled.

"Shut up. I know how to dance and i'm not jealous."

"I bet you don't know how, loser."

"I do. Loser."

"Prove it then. Ask someone to dance and show me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I knew it. You don't know how."

"Shut up. I'll prove it to you then. Get up and dance with me."

Sakura's eyes widened.

He stood and grabbed her hand.

"I'll prove it to you, loser."

They walked to the dance floor and he grabbed her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed with him, still in shock that she was doing this. Ino turned back to the table where they were sitting.

"Where'd they go?"

Shikamaru chuckled and pointed to the center of the dance floor. Ino turned and saw the two of them dancing with eachother.

"YES! WE DID IT!" she smiled and looked up at her boyfriend.

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

"I love you Ino." he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back.

"I told you I could." Sasuke triumphantly whispered while dancing with Sakura.

Sakura nodded shyly and looked away from his gaze.

_Why am I dancing with him? How did this even happen?_

Her eye twitched. Even though half the song was over, it seemed like ages till it finished. When it finished, Sasuke let go of Sakura and walked to the table. Sakura shook off the nervous feeling she had and grinned.

"That wasn't bad, for a loser."

"Shut up Sakura."

"No. What if I don't want to?"

"You're an idiot."

"No. You are."

"Are they fighting?" Naruto asked after he let go of Hinata.

"Y-yes." she answered.

"WHAT! THEY SHOULD BE IN LOVE!" Tenten screamed.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to Tenten. They heard her shout.

She grinned nervously. "IN ROMEO AND JULIET. THEY SHOULD BE IN LOVE!" she nervously shouted to fool Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and continued argueing.

"Oh my god. Time for plan B." Ino muttered as she walked back to the table. "They're hopeless!"

"What's plan B?" Naruto asked Ino.

"I haven't thought of one yet, but when I do. I'll make sure it brings them together."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Omg. Finally finished. I hope you liked it. There was a bit more humour in this chapter. Lol. Okay, so now the friends are involved. Wonder what's going to happen. xD Please leave a review. I didn't get many this time. Lol.**

**Hope you tune in for the next chapter.**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 29.5 pages.**


	4. Plan B: Bring Out the Pudding!

**Hey Guys! Long time no see! Or...write? W.E. All that matters is...A NEW CHAPTER IS UP! This one took extremely long to write. I don't know why. It just did. I hope you like it! Leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did...I wouldn't be here writing up fake stories. sighs**

**------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

Plan B: Bring Out the Pudding!

"GAHHHhhhhhhhhhhh" Ino yelled as she crumpled up another piece of paper.

Ino was sitting at the regular lunch table writing something up. So far, she had thrown about 7 balls of paper behind her and the boy that was sitting there, seemed extremely pissed. Did it bother Ino? No way. She brought out a fresh page and started tapping her pencil on the paper. Lightbulb! She quickly started to jot down some notes.

"What are you doing-" Tenten asked before she was cut off by an annoying yell from Ino.

"I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

Tenten sighed and sat down beside her. Everyone had finished their lunch and was now wandering the halls, minding their own business.

"What are you working on?" she asked again.

"Plan B. We have to find a way to bring them together."

"Yes, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too overboard?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm just trying to help." she smiled crookedly and showed Tenten what she had planned out. "Okay, so this is what we do. We go to a witch doctor, get some magic potions and slip it in their drinks when I invite them for dinner." she cackled evilly as Tenten sweatdropped.

"You...need a break." she tried to drag Ino by the arm but Ino just smacked Tenten's hand away.

Ino banged her head on the table lightly. "I need my boyfriend!" she tiredly droned.

Ironically, Shikamaru came walking through the lunchroom door and started searching for Ino. Kiba, Hinata and Naruto followed.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru said sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she latched onto his neck.

He kissed her forehead and asked her what she was doing here.

"I'm trying to plan out Plan B, but-" she was cut off by a very loud feminine scream from the other end of the lunchroom. The noisy lunchroom suddenly went quiet as everyone turned to see what the commotion was.

There stood Chouji, screaming his ass off, in a very non-masculin way. Tenten's eyes went wide as she quickly ran beside her friend to try and cover up for him.

"THAT was PERFECT Chouji. Next time, try and be funnier by adding a bit more UMPH into it. We will get an A+ for sure." she nervously grinned as he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

The lunchroom returned to its normal state as Tenten walked back to the table with Chouji.

"WOAH, CHOUJI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY!" Naruto laughed.

Tenten whacked the back of Naruto's head as she sat down beside him.

"What was that all about, Chouji?" Ino calmly asked.

He looked really nervous and was breathing quite hard. (Maybe from the walk back to the table?) He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I found this on the floor." he mumbled as he sat down on the lunch bench.

Kiba picked it up and as soon as he read it, he sweatdropped.

"A...pudding fair? You screamed cause you want to go to a pudding fair?" he asked blankly.

Everyone else sweatdropped; even Akamaru.

"Yes! It has been my dream since childhood!" Chouji smiled. "Can we go? PLEASE?"

"Well, we kinda have to plan the next step to get Sakura and-" Hinata began.

"AHA! I'VE GOT IT." Ino had read the small slip of paper that Chouji had, and was now smiling widely. "THIS, is where Plan B will take place!"

"What the hell, Ino?" Tenten asked.

Chouji smiled hugely. (Is that even a word?)

"The pudding convention has been famous for the last 25 years. We offer rides, attractions and best of all pudding." Ino read. "Don't you guy's see? It's a fair and who do people see most at fairs?"

"Clowns?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Tenten sighed. "No Naruto. You see couples."

"EXACTLY!" Ino belted out; scaring all her friends. "We'll just hook them up on the rides and such. They have to get together!"

"If you say so Ino." Kiba muttered.

"Hey guys!" Sakura had come through the lunchroom door and was calling to them. "Having a deep conversation I see. What are we talking about?" she smiled, as she sat down beside Hinata.

"U-um, nothing Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh poo. How boring!" she sighed in sarcasm (is that even possible?) and then laughed it off. Everyone else started laughing; nervously.

----------------

**"And now presenting our two special guests. Please welcome Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." the annoucer spoke sponatneously. **

**The crowd cheered wildly.**

**Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. The music then dimmed and some fancy spanish music turned on. Sasuke grabbed her hand and twirled her rapidly. She grinned as he then brought her close. He turned her so her back pressed up against his body. Then he pressed his lips against her neck and slowly followed her arm as it made some pretty dance movement. She felt a ticklish sensation but remained in character of the dance. She quickly pulled away and faced him. She slowly walked towards him and grabbed the tie he was wearing. She twirled it around her finger and brought his face close to hers. Blowing him a kiss she let go of his tie and whipped around facing the opposite way. Before she could complete her next dance move, he grabbed her arm and brought her close.**

_**This isn't part of the dance.**_

**"Sakura..." he whispered. Following the beat of the music, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She gasped in pain and started to sink to the ground. The audience cheered! Though, it wasn't part of the dance, the music matched perfectly with their little predicament. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her up slowly. Then he whipped her fiercly to face him. He carrassed her face and pushed back her hair. He slowly forced his hand down her arm and held her hand. She, staying with the beat of the music, entwined her fingers through his. **

**"Sasuke..." she whispered. He smiled and as the music came to a steady ending, he grabbed her waist and slowly let her lean backwards, supporting her with his arm. As the lights dimmed, he helped her up and pressed his lips against hers. The crowd went wild! They threw flowers, money, heck anything they could find! Sakura was too busy kissing Sasuke to notice. He then started to deepen the kiss.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura had set her alarm extra early because Ino had told her that they were going to some pudding fair today. She leaned over and turned her alarm off. She didn't mind the dream this time. It wasn't _that_ bad. She smiled to herself and felt her hand touch her lips. As soon as she noticed what she was doing, she brought her hand away and started to stretch her arms out.

_God. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep having these wierd dreams? That little loser._

She yawned as she walked to the bathroom.

_Time to go to a fair. _

She rolled her eyes at the thought and shut the door behind her.

----------------

"Where are we going again?" Sasuke mumbled as he stopped by Sakura's house.

"A PUDDING FAIR!" Naruto squealed. He had seemed extremely happy this morning.

"And why am I awake at 8:30 in the morning?" he yawned.

"BECAUSE THE FAIR IS TWO HOURS AWAY!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tenten screamed.

"WHY COULDN'T WE GO TO SOME LOCAL FAIR?" Sasuke shouted over the noise.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SHATTER CHOUJI'S DREAM?" Naruto shouted back.

Through all the shouting, they hadn't noticed Sakura open the door to the front seat. Tenten had especially reserved that seat for her. Part 1 of the plan was taking action.

Everyone went quiet as she got into the car.

"Good morning guys." she smiled as she put on her seatbelt.

"Good morning. Good. Now all we need is Neji and we can go." Tenten squealed in delight.

Sasuke sighed and drove to Neji's house. Once him and Hinata had come out of the house, Neji went into Sasuke's car while Hinata went into Shikamaru's van. Naruto sighed as he saw Hinata climb into the van but he quickly shook it off and put on his idiotic smile.

"Aww, Naruto! Do you want Hinata to come and sit here?" Sakura was smiling at Naruto.

"No! I'm fine!" he blushed and slouched into his seat.

"No! You want her to, I can see it!" With that she climbed out of the car and opened the door to Shikamaru's van. After a bit of argueing with Ino, who seemed to be pursuaing her to sit in Sasuke's car, Hinata climbed out of the van and climbed into Sasuke's car. She sat where Sakura was supposed to be sitting and put on her seatbelt.

"YOU IDIOT! Look at what you did!" Tenten whispered harshly to Naruto.

He smiled nervously and slouched even deeper into his chair.

"Is everyone happy now?" Sasuke grumbled. Without getting an answer, he started the ignition and started the trip to the Pudding Fair.

------------------------

Two hours later, the whole gang parked by the fair and stepped out of their vehicle.

"NARUTO! YOU DROOLED ALL OVER ME!" Tenten yelled as she got out of the car with crossed arms. It seemed that Naruto had decided to sleep through the whole trip.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." He rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of the car.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at the entrance of the fair. Casually, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked in; leaving his friends behind.

Finally, they all realized that their friend had left them and they all dashed into the fair after him.

"Sasuke! You don't just leave us like that." Sakura angrily yelled at him.

"Oh my god. Why did you guys bring me here?" Sasuke plainly asked without listening to Sakura.

She sighed and turned to see the fair. Her mouth dropped. Everything, was pudding based. Sure, it was called a pudding fair, but did they have to be _that_ literal? The food, the rides, the people (No. I'm kidding. Scratch that.), everything. Every little detail, was about pudding. Ino sighed in relief once she saw people her age laughing and doing the activities. Atleast they weren't the only ones. Chouji, on the other hand of everyone else, squealed with delight. His dream, was finally coming true. He was about to dash off to one of the eating contests when Ino grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into their circle of friends.

"Guys, let's sit down somewhere. I'm pretty hungry and Tenten packed a nice brunch for us to eat."

Naruto's stomach grumbled and he instantly agreed to Ino's suggestion. "Good idea. Let's go."

Sakura smiled and followed her friends to a seating area. Sasuke tagged along. Little did they know that Part 2 was about to take place.

--------------------------

"That was delicious Tenten. I loved the ramen." Naruto said patting his stomach.

"I hope you mean, you loved _everything._" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ya. You ate most of the food you pig." Shikamaru lazily shouted. Then he casually lay down on the grass. They had decided to sit on the grass at the picnic center of the fair.

Ino smiled and started brushing her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. Then, she shot an evil glare at Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened and then she cleared her throat.

"G-guys, i-i'm bored. Let's play a g-game." she smiled as she finished her sentence. It was like she had been rehearsing the line all her life.

Ino rolled her eyes and then quickly smiled. "What do you guys wanna play?" she bit her lip as if she was in thought.

"How about...truth or dare?" Shikamaru sat up and smirked.

"I'm in." Neji stated smiling.

Everyone else agreed and sat in a circle. Ino grabbed a bottle from Naruto's hand and emptied the contents of it.

"NO! Not my rootbeer! Why Ino? Why?"

"SHUT UP BAKA!" she yelled at Naruto. His eyes widened and then she smiled. "Let's play."

"This plan, is definatly getting to her brain." Naruto whispered to Neji as he shook his head in agreement. Then he shrugged and crossed his legs.

"Okay, let's see who goes first." Kiba smiled and spun the bottle. It spun for a few seconds and faced Shikamaru.

"Damn." he shrugged.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Um, dare." he smiled.

"Okay. Ino. You choose for him." Sakura commanded.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss the tree." she pointed at some ragged looking tree and started laughing.

"Fuck. Fine." he groaned as he lazily got up and went over to the tree. He leaned in close and quickly pecked it and then furiously started rubbing his lips. Everyone started laughing as he slowly walked back to the circle. (When I say everyone. I mean everyone but Sasuke. xD)

"Ew, I hope that isn't the way you kiss Ino! 'Cause that looked damn disgusting!" Kiba said, laughing inbetween.

Shikamaru told him to piss off and then crossed his arms and quickly spun the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

"Okay, Hinata. Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Um, uh, t-truth." She felt extremely nervous.

_What if they ask who I like? Omg._

"I, uh mean, DARE!" she blurted out quickly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Uh, okay then. Neji, give your cousin a dare."

Neji smiled and eyed Hinata. "I want you to..." he paused. "KISS NARUTO!" he blurted out.

Everyone started dieing of laughter. Naruto and Hinata, however, blushed deeply.

"NO WAY!" she blurted out, without stuttering.

"Oh come on Hinata. You have to do it. Fine. You can kiss him on the cheek." Neji shrugged. Seeing his cousin kiss Naruto anyways, was going to be very entertaining.

Hinata sighed and leaned in close to the blond haired boy. Naruto quickly shut his eyes and waited till it was over. Her soft lips pecked at his cheek and within milliseconds, it was over. Hinata blushed furiously and turned away from Naruto. He smiled as everyone almost suffocated of laughter. Sasuke smirked widely.

Quickly, Hinata spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke.

"Finally." Ino muttered.

"Sasuke. Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare...choose dare." Chouji muttered. The sooner this was settled, the sooner he could go back into the fair.

Sasuke grinned and said, "Dare."

Everyone, but Sakura, smiled widely. He sweatdropped as Hinata started to speak.

"I want Ino to tell him to do something."

Ino smirked and started to pretend like she was thinking of a dare.

"I know!" she yelled. "I dare you to, by the end of this day, to kiss Sakura. On the lips."

Everyone gasped. Obviously, it seemed that the gang, who was involved in this plot, had no idea what the dare would be. As soon as it registered in their heads, they all started laughing. Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed furiously. Sasuke could feel his whole head heat up, but he remained to keep his cool.

_Oh fuck. Sakura? Kiss her? No. Why me? Why?_

"No way." he muttered.

Neji gasped. "Sasuke, if you don't do this. I'll tell everyone about you-know-what." He smirked evilly as Sasuke's vein popped out of his head. He disgustedly looked at Neji.

_Now, he's going to blackmail me? Then again. That incident, was pretty bad. Holy shit. I can't let anyone know about that._

"Fine." he rolled his eyes and then glanced at Sakura. "I'll just get it over with now."

Suddenly, everyone moved in closer to Sasuke and Sakura. With their mouths opened, they watched intently at what was going to happen next.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "I change my mind. I'll do it by the end of the day."

Everyone sighed and moved back. Sakura sighed in relief.

_Dammit. _he thought.

"Can we go do some stuff at the fair now?" Chouji grumbled.

"Yes. Let's go." Sakura quickly got up and started to head to one of the rides. Everyone got up casually and followed.

------------

Once Chouji reached the activities grounds, he dashed to the eating contest.

"Kiba, go and follow him. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Ino instructed as she watched her chubby friend sign up for the contest.

"Sure thing!" Kiba saluted quickly and dashed off to Chouji.

"What do you want to do first?" Hinata asked her friends.

"Um, me and Shikamaru want to go on a ride alone. I hope you guys don't mind." she smiled and tugged on Shikamaru's shirt. Shikamaru smiled happily unaware of the ride they were going to go on.

"Sure thing. Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and I will go on the ferris wheel." Sakura smiled as Ino and Shikamaru walked away.

"I love ferris wheels!" Tenten grinned as they walked to the line-up.

"AW MAN! HUGE LINEUP!" Naruto sighed as they waited.

They all stood in line awaiting their turn.

"I think only 2 people can ride per seat. Hinata, will you ride with me?" Tenten asked her friend.

"Sure thing. It'll b-be fun!" she answered.

"Naruto. I'll ride with you." Neji rolled his eyes as he said this.

"REALLY? YAY!" he jumped up and attempted a high five to Neji. Neji just stood watching his friend jump and then landing on the floor. Naruto quickly got up and brushed off the specs of dirt.

Sakura pouted and then sighed. Again, she had to do something with Sasuke. The dare was definatly enough. She shook it off and smiled at Sasuke who just nodded his head and turned away.

She sighed as the line moved ahead.

Finally it was their turns. Neji was definatly glad because once Naruto had fallen he was lecturing Neji, very loudly, on how to be a good friend. Hinata and Tenten sat on first. As the ride jolted upwards, Hinata laughed happily as Tenten admired the view. It was a brilliant sunny day with only a bit of clouds. Neji then went with Naruto. Naruto had stopped his lecture but was now talking about ramen. Neji leaned to the side of the cart and rested his head on his hand. Lastly, it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn. Sasuke let Sakura get in first and then he got in. The lady who was making sure everyone was safe, checked the bar holding them in and smiled a wide smile at them.

"You guys, by far, are one of the best couples i've seen all day. Congrats." she smiled again before giving the ride manager a thumbs up.

Sakura blushed deeply as Sasuke looked away. The ride suddenly jolted upwards and Sakura lost her balance. She fell, leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and stayed where he was. He didn't really care that she had fallen. He knew it was an accident.

"Sorry, sorry." she mumbled as she helped herself up to a proper sitting position.

_Why do I get so nervous when i'm with him?_

She sighed and looked out at the view.

"It's so pretty." she mumbled without noticing.

"Just like you." he mumbled back. His eyes widened as soon as he finished his sentence.

_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_

"What?" Sakura turned to him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I said," he paused. ",just like _blue_." he muttered.

"You like the colour blue?" she smiled at him.

"Yes." he kept his eyes serious, even though he was pretty embarrased.

"Oh. Blue is my favorite colour." she laughed and then turned back to the view.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

_Good thing she didn't hear me._

---------------

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GUY SOME RAMEN?" Neji yelled as he got off the ferris wheel. Turns out, that during the whole ride he hadn't shut up about ramen.

Hinata glanced around the fair for a ramen stand. All she could find was pudding.

"I-i don't think they sell ramen here." she muttered.

Naruto sighed and tried to spot Kiba and Chouji. He saw them still by the eating contest. Could that guy ever stop?

"Look! Paint-ball!" Sakura exclaimed as they were walking around.

"I think it says pudding-ball." Neji said as Sakura squinted her eyes to read the sign. (The sign was far away. No. Sakura is not blind.)

"Oh." she muttered.

"I think it's like paint-ball." Tenten exclaimed as she read the rules on the bulletin board on the outside of the pudding-ball stadium. The stadium was a huge dome. There was no roof, instead it was just a huge wall which covered a big area of the fair. Naruto tried to peer inside the stadium but there weren't any windows.

"Let's do it!" he shouted in excitement.

"It'll be fun!" Tenten agreed as they got in line.

Sasuke smirked. He loved paintball, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he casually walked to the line.

"Where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked trying to locate her friends. "I can't see them anywhere."

"Does it matter?" Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stopped searching.

----------------

"He hasn't made a move yet!" Ino exclaimed as she peered into her binoculars. As soon as she dragged Shikamaru away, they hid behind a bush and started spying on them. Shikamaru, unaware of her little "plan", followed happily but he was the total opposite of happy now.

"I'm bored Ino. Let's go on a ride together." he mumbled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to see if he's going to do it!"

Shikamaru sighed. He lay down on the grass and started staring at the clouds.

"Oh, look! He's moving in closer to her now. Maybe he's going to- Nope. Nevermind."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat up. He turned to Ino and put on a small smirk. Slowly he brought his fingers to her arm and starting walking his fingers up her arm. (ooc?) Obviously annoyed, Ino whacked his hand away.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Fine! I'm leaving." Shikamaru scolded as he got up and walked away.

Ino gave a half-hearted wave and returned to her binoculars.

------------------

Everyone was putting on their puddingball gear, happily, as Sasuke was having an inner battle with himself.

_What if I just kiss her now? It'll be okay cause it's a dare. No, what if she hates me after? Why do I care if she hates me after? I'll do it._

"Sasuke, are you ready?" It was Sakura.

_No. I can't do it, but now's the perfect opportunity. Be a man, Sasuke._

He turned to Sakura and gave her a long stare. She stared back, smiling. He quickly glanced to his friends, who were too busy putting on their equipment.

_They aren't watching. Do it quickly._

He leaned in slowly. Sakura's eyes widened and then she shut them. He almost completed his task when someone called Sakura's name. He quickly got up as the rest of the gang turned to see who had called Sakura. Sakura, opened her eyes slowly and turned also.

"Sakura! Hi!"

"Oh, hey Lee." she smiled awkwardly.

Sasuke sighed. It was that loser Rock-Lee. He shoved his hands in his pockets and casually went to the puddingball equipment.

"Sakura! I didn't know you would be here." He smiled hugely and gave Sakura a huge hug.

Sakura grimaced and hugged back, smiling crookedly. The hug lasted pretty long and by the end, Sakura's eye was twitching.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked as kindly as she could. Truth was that she couldn't stand the guy, but she had to be nice because he wasn't actually a bad person.

"Oh. I was just checking out this place." he casually smiled as he lifted his hands above his head.

"All pudding ballers, please stand in line. You are next." the person who was in charge of the activity shouted.

"Well, I got to go Lee. Bye!" she smiled and then quickly walked to the line. Lee followed.

"I LOVE PUDDING BALL! We'll play together!" he yelled happily as he ran to the pudding ball equipment.

"Dammit." Sakura muttered as she sweatdropped. "But Lee, now our teams won't be even." she protested back as nicely as she could.

"Oh, you're right." he sighed.

Suddenly, a very upset Shikamaru walked up to the equipment and started to, angrily, shove it on.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Tenten asked as she noticed her angry friend.

"I'm FINE." he yelled, emphasizing the last word.

"Wh-where's Ino?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I don't care. I don't wanna talk about that bitch, okay?" he shot a glare at Hinata who, very frightened, stepped backwards.

"Now, our teams are even!" Lee happily yelled as he continued putting on the equipment.

Sakura sweatdropped and then glanced at the angry Shikamaru.

_I wonder what happened to those two._

"Please step into the dome pudding ballers!" the person at the door to the dome shouted. He opened the door as everyone walked in.

-----------------------

"We need two team captains." the man in the dome instructed. He looked like he was part of the military and he spoke like he was too.

"My name, is Seargeant. Just, Seargeant." he hoarsely roared. "You, and you. Get up here. You will be our captains." he instructed as he pointed at Sasuke and Lee.

Lee happily strolled infront of the rest of the gang. Sasuke casually followed.

"You! Choose someone." Seargeant instructed Lee.

"Sakura!" he chose instantly.

She sweatdropped and walked behind him.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke responded back.

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Hinata."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto."

Naruto happily skipped towards the back of the line and accidentally fell flat on his face.

Everyone rolled their eyes as he got up smiling.

(The teams are: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto vs. Lee, Sakura, Neji, Hinata.)

"There is only one rule cadets! The rule is," he paused. "Don't - get - shot. If you do, you're out. Last person standing is the winner for their team. This team," He pointed at Lee's team. "will be chocolate pudding. While the other, will be vanilla. You will get a countdown of 10 seconds and then when you hear the buzzer, ATTACK!" With that, he marched away and sat on a lawn chair.

Quickly, everyone started running around to find hiding places. The chocolate pudding team went to the left while the vanilla pudding team went to the right. Suddenly, a loud buzzer was heard and balls of pudding went flying everywhere.

"DIE!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran after Naruto. Shikamaru was extremely fierce; probably because of Ino.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Wait! I-i'm on YOUR TEAM!" Naruto yelled as he ran.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY, LOSER!"

Naruto dove into a nearby bush as Shikamaru darted passed.

Neji was carefully manouvering his way through the field. Suddenly, he spotted an opponent; Tenten. She was quietly trying to get to her opponents side. Quickly, a ball of chocolate went flying passed her. She dove into a bush and started to spot someone. Suddenly, Neji tore out of the bush and started shooting balls of pudding everywhere. Tenten quickly got up and ran. He chased after her, smiling. She quickly ran behind a tree. He slowed down and crept towards the tree. A sharp pain hit his back and he fell to the floor. He got shot! He looked over to the tree. Tenten ran out from behind it and walked over to another tree, behind Neji. She jumped up and gave a high five to her partner Naruto.

"Nicely done, Naruto!" she smiled as he ran to find someone else. She walked up to Neji, who was now in a sitting position. She bent down to him and blew him a kiss.

"Nice try." she smirked as she turned away. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her side. She turned fast enough to see pink hair fly passed.

"Nice try." Neji mocked as Tenten went and sat beside him. "I guess, we're out."

"Oh, shut up Neji." Tenten grumbled.

"COME BACK HERE SASUKE!" Lee yelled as he chased his main opponent.

Sasuke, who had been running, quickly whipped around and shot his pudding. Lee dodged it and turned around. He ran as Sasuke chased him. Suddenly, a ball of chocolate pudding flew passed Sasuke and he whipped around. Lee, unaware of the sudden attack, kept running thinking Sasuke was right behind him. Sasuke tried to spot the attacker and saw pink hair fly passed. He smirked and started to run after Sakura. She was running away and when she saw a vanilla pudding ball fly passed, she picked up her speed.

_Shit, he must've saw me._

She thought as she ran.

"GAH!" she bellowed as she whipped around facing Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was still running, coudn't stop himself fast enough and collided with the pink haired girl. For once, they both fell and once again, he fell on top of her. Sakura was laughing as Sasuke blushed.

"For once, you fell!" she laughed.

Sasuke smirked. He tried to get off Sakura, but a piece of his equipment was tangled with hers. He couldn't move.

"I'm stuck." he whispered as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled. She then tried to untangle the equipment. Sasuke smiled and pushed back a piece of Sakura's hair. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. He started to lean in closer to her when suddenly he felt something hit his stomach hard. He toppled over Sakura and bent over in pain.

"Fuck." he muttered.

"Lee! What did you do?" she demanded as she stood up.

"Game over for you, Sasuke." Lee narrowed his eyes to Sasuke. He, obviously, didn't like the idea of Sasuke trying to kiss _his_ girl. "Why don't you stay away from Sakura while you're at it."

"What are you talking about Lee?" Sakura yelled as she went to Sasuke's side. He quickly got up and shoved Lee aside.

"Hey, you bastard..." he started.

"You wanna fight?" Lee stated as he got in his stance.

"Guys. STOP!" Sakura instructed.

"Fine. We won't fight...we'll battle. You up for a challenge, Sasuke?" Lee smirked at Sasuke and then glared at him.

"Fine." he agreed.

"Good. I'll see you outside the dome then." Lee stated as he exited the puddingball area.

"Sasuke! What is this? You guy's are like children." Sakura complained.

"Shut up, Sakura and just to make things clear," he stopped and stared at Sakura. "I'm _not_ doing this for you."

Sakura paused for a second and then smiled.

"Of course you're not, you fag."

He rolled his eyes and casually walked out of the dome. Sakura gathered her friends and told them about the predicament.

"Oh my god. Sasuke and Lee are in a fight now?" Tenten asked.

"Yep."

"But wait, did Sasuke kiss you?" Hinata asked as everyone got a bit closer to hear her answer.

"No?" she answered a bit curiously.

"Oh. Well, let's go then!" Tenten commanded.

"YA! I WANNA SEE THIS FIGHT!" he started punching the air.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kicked Naruto, causing him to fall down. Once he got up, they all exited the stadium quickly.

Sasuke and Lee had both disappeared. After a bit of searching, Naruto spotted them sitting at the eating contest.

"They're going to eat? That's their challenge?" Neji interogated.

Everyone sweatdropped. They walked over and saw Kiba run over to the gang. Chouji was still sitting at the eating contest. Could this guy ever stop?

"Guys, you have to get me out of here! Chouji is a machine! He's won EVERY contest. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CONTESTS THERE HAS BEEN? 15! 15 FRIGGIN CONTESTS AND CHOUJI'S WON EVERY SINGLE ONE!" he yelled nervously. "Oh! HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP NOW! THE CONTESTANTS KEEP COMING! ONE BY ONE HE BEATS THEM ALL." Kiba had this crazy look in his eyes. Tenten patted his back.

"Oh, why is Sasuke and Lee there?" Kiba asked calming down.

"They're in a fight." Sakura murmured.

"Doesn't matter 'cause Chouji's going to win...AGAIN!" Kiba yelled. Chouji looked up from where he was sitting and waved to his friends. Kiba crookedly smiled back as everyone else waved happily.

"Good luck guys!" Chouji happily grinned at his two opponents.

"Ya, whatever." Sasuke glared at Lee.

"Prepare to die, Uchiha." He answered back.

Chouji rolled his eyes and then looked over to his left. Waiters were bringing in pots and pots of pudding. One of the waiters spotted Chouji, his eyes widened and he quickly whispered something to the waiter beside him. The waiter he was whispering to gaped his mouth and then nodded his head slowly. Chouji smiled and waved at the waiter he recognized. He thought about it and remembered that he had seen the same waiter earlier that day.

"Are you ready, contestants?" the announcer asked excitedly.

Sasuke, Lee and Chouji all nodded their heads. To begin, the waiters all placed a small bowl of pudding infront of them. Chouji grabbed the bowl and poured the contents of it into his mouth. Lee was furiously shoving all of the pudding into his mouth with the spoon the fair had provided them with. Sasuke was slowly eating, but he took big bites. They all passed the first course.

"Second course." the announcer spoke.

The waiters placed a bigger bowl of pudding infront of them. All contestants finished that quickly too.

"You full yet, loser?" Lee hissed as he waited for the waiter to serve the next serving.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was filling up, but that wasn't going to stop him. The waiters finished serving round 6 and Sasuke felt really tired. He couldn't take it anymore, but he couldn't lose to Lee. He looked over at Chouji who was happily licking his fingers. He then glanced at Lee who smirked evilly at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him as the waiters put round 7 on the table. Each contestant got a huge jug of pudding to finish. Sasuke picked up his spoon and slowly started eating his pudding. Chouji quickly gobbled it down as Lee slowly ate it, happily, also. Sasuke took another bite and felt his stomach jolt. It then made a wheezing noise. He looked up at the crowd of people watching the challenge and quickly shifted his eyes at Sakura. She was intently watching him. Suddenly, he whited out. He shook his head fiercely, and tried to shake away the awkward feeling. He had consumed _way _too much pudding! He picked up his spoon and shoved it into the pudding. As he raised it to his mouth, everything started to go blurry. Was this even possible? Could pudding even do this to you? He felt his stomach churn once more.

"Guys! LOOK AT SASUKE!"

Sasuke could hear Naruto yelling but it seemed too far away. Sasuke got up and tried to shake off this wierd feeling. He could hear Lee laughing.

"Sasuke! Sit," he grabbed Sasuke's arm firmly. "DOWN!" Lee yanked at his arm hard as Sasuke jerked to the side and fell off the bench.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura was now by his side.

Sasuke heard the faint voices of his friends get fainter and fainter. Then, he blacked out.

---------------------------------

"Haha, you awake, finally?"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and saw that Sakura was sitting beside him. He quickly jolted up and felt his stomach churn. He moaned in pain as Sakura held his back for support.

"You idiot. Don't hurt yourself." she stated harshly.

He looked at her and then slowly sat against the tree she was sitting against. Sakura was watching the sky turn to a light orange. The sun was going to set. He looked around and noticed that they were on a hill outside of the fair. He was alone with her.

Behind them, was a very angry Shikamaru sitting against another tree. (He's sitting) He was mumbling under his breath as he watched the sky also. He felt a presence and saw Ino walk over to him. He crossed his arms and cooly turned away from her. She smiled softly and sat beside him.

"Listen Shikamaru.." she started.

"I don't want to hear it, Ino." he answered.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Shut up. I don't care."

"I bet you do care." she smiled slowly as she leaned against him.

He pushed her off him and stared out at the sky. She pouted and then smiled a small smile.

"What if I do this?" she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Will you forgive me now?"

"Bug off." he stated blankly, still staring at the sky.

"What about this?" Ino hoisted herself up on Shikamaru's lap and quickly pecked his lips.

"Stop Ino. It won't work."

"I'm sorry, baby." she gave him her cutest puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, glanced at her, and then quickly looked away. Ino pressed her lips on his and instantly deepened it. He accepted and wrapped his hands around her waist. She pulled off him and whispered, "I'm sorry.".

"I know." he whispered back and then kissed her again. She smiled as he bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue swooped into her mouth.

"God, aren't they having fun." Neji stated in sarcasm as he looked at the couple, beside them, making out.

"Shut up Neji. I'm glad their together again." Tenten smiled as she stared at the, now, very orange sky.

Neji glanced at her and noticed how the sun's rays highlighted her face. She turned to catch him staring at her. He quickly blushed and turned away. She giggled and moved her eyes back to the sky. Neji smiled slightly and rested his hand on Tenten's hand. Tenten quickly stared down at her hand and then at Neji. He was watching the sunset. She smiled and leaned on Neji's shoulder. Neji smiled and rested his head on her's as they watched the sunset together.

Hinata smiled as Naruto came and sat beside her.

"Wasn't today fun?" he said smiling.

"Mmhmm." she replied as she watched the sunset. "Isn't the sunset, pretty?" she whispered.

"Isn't it always?" Naruto responded, also watching. He paused before continuing again. "Do you remember this morning of truth or dare?" he smiled nervously.

Hinata blushed furiously as she nodded her head.

Still staring at the sunset, he continued, "I liked it. Thankyou." he blushed as he said this, but kept his eyes on the gorgeous sun.

Hinata smiled and turned her head. "You're welcome, Naruto."

"It's so beautiful." Sakura whispered as she watched the sun.

"How long was I out for?" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura turned to him. "A few hours."

"And you stayed with me?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't just leave you behind." her eyes grew stern as she said this.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. They kinda just left." she sighed.

"Oh." he paused.

She turned and smiled at him. "You're so lame."

He sighed and watched the sun disappear over the fair.

"What happened to Lee?"

"Apparently, Lee lost to Chouji and went home very upset. Chouji is in the fair. On the rides." she laughed.

Sasuke huffed out and clutched his stomach as it ached in pain. Sakura leaned in close and held his back for support.

"You okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine." he answered and then turned to her. "Why do you care so much?" he whispered smirking.

"I-i don't." she answered nervously, standing up.

Sasuke smiled and as the sky turned from orange to a dark purple he slowly got up. Sakura turned to him and their eyes locked.

"Thankyou." he smirked as he leaned in closer to her. Cupping her chin, he brought her lips to his and closed his eyes. Sakura fluttered her eyes closed. It should have been a quick kiss but they held it longer. He let go of her chin and placed his arms around her waist. She started to deepen the kiss until she realized what she was doing. Quickly, she pulled off him and crossed her arms. Sasuke turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"There. You did the dare." she harshly murmured. "Let's go home now."

"Hn."

Sakura briskly walked to Ino and Shikamaru, who was now just talking to eachother contently.

"He did the dare. Let's go home." she stated. Then she whipped around and started for the car. Ino shot up from Shikamaru's lap.

"HE DID?" she asked in shock. "AND?"

"And..what?" she eyed Ino curiously.

"Details woman, I need details!"

"He just kissed me. It was quick and that's it."

"So..it meant nothing to you?" she sighed in dismay.

"Of course not. Let's go." Sakura quickly turned around and started for the car as Ino collected the rest of her friends. Sakura's hand slowly went up to her lips and a smile crept upon her face.

----------------------------

"Bye Tenten!" Sakura yelled out of Sasuke's car door window.

Sasuke changed the gear to D and started out for the drive to Sakura's house. He had dropped everyone in his car home, except for Sakura. Sakura was in the front seat of the car and was fiddling with her seat belt.

_This is so awkward. _she thought.

Sasuke glanced at her as he drove into her driveway.

"We're here." he responded as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Mmhmm. It was fun today wasn't it?" she eyed him, without even smiling.

"Yes. I guess." he replied back. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and looked out to Sakura's light purple garage.

Sakura moved around in her seat and let out a big sigh. Then she quickly leaned over to Sasuke and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." she paused. "For everything." She smiled and let herself out of the car. She quickly ran to the door of her house and let herself inside.

Sasuke let out a deep breath and smirked. His hand flew to his cheek as he reversed out of her driveway.

_Sakura... _he thought as he drove home.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am SO sorry it took so long! School has started so...don't expect the story to be updated as quickly. That doesn't mean i'm going to stop writing, so keep checking in.**

**Anyways, did you like this chapter? Lol. Thanks YGA for the idea of the pudding. I love getting suggestions because I try my best to incorporate them into my chapters. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 33 pages! WOOP WOOP! Haha. New record AGAIN!**


	5. Birthday Time?

**Heya guys! New chappie up..won't keep you waiting so go on and readddd. YGA I took your suggestion..i hope you like what I did with it. :P **

**Before I start I would like to thank my friend Rachel (xstrawberrycream) for the idea about the MSN chatting thingamabob. Lol. I loved how you put it in to your story so much that i'm putting it into myne. I really hope you don't mind O.O. If you do...tell me...at like...school or something O.o. Oh yes, and thankyou Bee for the wonderful ideas and helping me edit! I LURVE YOU!**

**Now go my young beavers! Like the wind. Vast and...ehh...screw it. Just go already --"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. DO YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME? WHY MUST I ALWAYS STATE THIS -roars in anger- -reader throws stone-**

**Fanfic readers: SHUT UP ALREADY. WE WANNA READ! **

**Anna: --"**

**-------------------------**

Chapter 5

Birthday Time?

It was Saturday morning and Sakura had just finished typing up all her invitations for her birthday party. It was set to next Saturday from 3 pm to 9 pm. She attached the file to an email and sent it to all her friends. After, she logged on to her MSN. Immediatly, she was invited into a conversation with all her buddies. This was normal to her because her friends always talked as a group unless it was something really private.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Hey guys!

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _yo

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _ew. how boring. Where is everyone?

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _shut up

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _hey guys

_HiNaTa 3 says: _hey

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _SAKURAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I GOT YOUR EMAIL!

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _great. did the rest of you get it to?

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _yep.

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _yaaa

_Ino & Shikamaru- I love you baby says: _lemme check and hey

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says: _ya..i got it too

_Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU says: _HEY! I got it too! I'm SOOo COMING!

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _GREAT ! Where's Chouji?

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _Who cares?

_HiNaTa 3 says: _What do you want for your b-day Sakura?

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _yo. Went to get some food. I'm coming to your party Sakura!

_Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU says: _Can I bring Akamaru?

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _I'm coming.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Don't really know Hinata...don't care.

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _I just won't get you anything.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Hardy har har.

_Ino & Shikamaru- I love you baby says: _OOOOoooo Do I feel some flirting or what!

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says: _OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _What's happening?

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _YOU IDIOT!

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Guys, shut up! Sasuke...ur gay.

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _mmhmm..ya w.e you say.

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _Okay okay we all know you love eachother. Anyways, Naruto come over! Let's play some Video Games!

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Can't. Ramen is calling my name.

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _Then come after ramen!

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _...

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _He'll be there.

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _WHAT! YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME!

_Ino & Shikamaru- I love you baby says: _HEY! SHIKAMARU! YOUR NAME!

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says: _What 

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says:_ I mean What? F'n typos.

_Ino & Shikamaru- I love you baby says: _brb.

**Ino has changed her name to...Ino and ...too troublesome to say.**

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _BACK :)

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says: _Fag.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Aw. How cute.

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _You guys..are gay

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _SHUT UP SASUKE! GOD...

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _no.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _...SIGH

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Chouji...I dun wanna come over...

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _...

_Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU says: _I wanna come over tho..and Sakura, can I bring Akamaru to your party? --"

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Yep.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Uh...wtf Naruto..making my decisions...but ya sure Kiba.

_Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU says: _K...

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _K..come over NOW kiba!

_Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU says: _K..g2g guys BYEEEEEeeeeeeeee

_Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME says: _Ya..bye guys!

**Kiba and Akamaru we still can't get the pudding out of out hair Dog Bone...LMFAO AKAMARU has left the conversation.**

**Food-boy PUDDING FAIR WAS AWESOME has left the conversation.**

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Bye.

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _They're gone you fool.

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _lol

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _EW...GO AWAY

**S-A-S-U-K-E has left the conversation.**

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Thankgod.

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _I think you like himmmmm

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _WHAT!

_HiNaTa 3 says: _Really? Do you Sakura?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says:_ ...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _NO

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Sasuke talks about you eh?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _he does? Why? What does he say?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _He says your annoying and stuff ...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _THAT BITCH! omg. are you serious?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Ya..i'm pretty sure. Sometimes, tho...he says your name randomely. It's kinda wierd.

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _omg. Do you remember that one time? He was like Sakura and we were like what? and he's like huh? LOL

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _LMAO...HAHAHA

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Lol...ya...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Wait...does Sasuke like me?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Why?

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _Hey look! Neji is on...someone add him..

**Nejiiiii has been added to the conversation.**

_Nejiiiii says: _yo guys.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _So does he Naruto?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Hey Neji

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Well...why does it matter?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Cause it does! JUST TELL ME!

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _lol..hey Neji

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _NEJIIIIiiiiiiiiiii -hugs-

_Nejiiiii says: _yo Tenten. What's up...

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _nm u?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _DOES HE!

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _haha NOT TELLING!

SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says:omg...

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _What if he does? Would you go out with him?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _...

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _?

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _? O.O

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _I dunno...Well..does he like me?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Hah..actually i'm not sure. LOL but I think so...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _GAH...will you find out for me?

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _Someone seems a bit too interested...:P

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _hahaha

_Nejiiiii says: _brb..

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _kk

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _I DO NOT

**S-A-S-U-K-E has been added to the conversation.**

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE SASUKE!

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _...

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _LMAO HAHAHAHAHA WHO ADDED HIM! LMAO LMAO LMAO

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _not me...?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _...ma bad...

_HiNaTa 3 says: _lmao..

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _...sorry?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _NARUTO YOU IDIOT!

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _Ooo I see we were talkiing about me. Anything interesting I should know?

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Bug off..

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _I think I deserve to know Sakura.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Get a life Sasuke..

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _Hah..it's okay, you're probably madly in love with me.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _you wish buddy..

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _No..YOU wish.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _EW.

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _Guys...relax...just make out already...

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _MAKE UP MAKE UP..I MEANT MAKE UP..

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _...

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _OMG THAT FART WAS HUGE..AHAHAHAHAHA I HOPE HE DOES IT AGAIN..THAT WAS GOLDDdd PURE GOLDDdd

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _Wtf Naruto?

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _wtf...wrong convo...O.O

_HiNaTa 3 says: _lmao...

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _k guys...i'm leaving.

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _Thank god...

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _Aww...i know you're upset...

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _...

_S-A-S-U-K-E says: _bye.

**S-A-S-U-K-E has left the conversation.**

_SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom says: _how annoying. i'm leaving too.

**SakuraAKA Cherry Blossom has left the conversation.**

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _GUYS! THAT WAS BRILLIANT. NICELY DONE!

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _Heh..yep.

_HiNaTa 3 says: _lmao...

_Ten LMFAO! Laving at the wadies! says: _YES...well now we know that Sakura might like him a bit.

_HiNaTa 3 says: _lmao..

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _lol yaaa..now Sasuke.

_Nejiiiii says: _back..ohhh leave that to us!

_Naruto STATUS- hungry for ramen says: _YA! We'll take care of that! D

_Shikamaru 3 Ino...how troublesome. JOKING says: _What'd I miss...?

_...Ino and ...too troublesome to say says: _SIGH...

_HiNaTa 3 says: _lmao...

-------------------

"Why are we here again?" Naruto wailed as they walked into the mall.

"Shopping...for Sakura." Shikamaru responded lazily.

The guys had decided to come as a group to buy Sakura her gifts. They were also hoping to get some information about her from Sasuke. Maybe about the kiss?

"I say, we buy her some food. She'll like that." Chouji said happily, patting his belly.

"No. Chouji, I think you're the only one that would like that." Kiba told him as nicely as he could. Luckily, Chouji laughed and started browsing through shop windows.

"Sasuke, what are you getting her?" Neji questioned, eyeing his bored looking friend.

"Don't know. She doesn't need anything, she's rich enough."

"That's true, but everyone likes present's on their birthday!" Naruto backfired.

Sasuke shrugged and went to sit at a nearby bench.

"Sasuke, stay there. We'll go in here! Maybe there will be something." Kiba said as he pointed to the Shoppers Drug Mart beside him.

"I'll sit with him too." Shikamaru lazily walked over to Sasuke and sat beside him. He comfortably sat down and shut his eyes. He felt someone jolt him to a standing position and his eyes opened swiftly.

"NO. WE NEED YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"OKAY! Stop YELLING!" Shikamaru yelled back as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed his obnoxious blond friend, tiredly.

Sasuke watched his friends walk into the store. He looked around and noticed the huge crowd of people quickly walking from shop to shop; especially the couples. He saw them holding hands, laughing and talking contently to themselves. There was this one couple that he noticed especially. They were sitting on a bench near his and were making out furiously. Sasuke quickly looked down at his shoes. An image of Sakura and how pretty she looked the evening he kissed her, filled his mind. A small smirk came upon his face and he quickly wiped it off. He tried to avoid it, but ever since that evening, Sakura was always on his mind. He had played the whole scene over and over in his head.

_What's wrong with me?_

He raised his hand to his forehead and wiped off some sweat that was forming. He sighed deeply and leaned back against the bench.

_Sakura.._

He grimaced. Why was he thinking about her so much? Why couldn't he stop?

_That kiss..._

His lips started to dry up. The feeling of Sakuras lips pushed up against his was strong. He could feel it perfectly and whatever he wanted to assume it to feel like, he knew deep down that he liked it...alot.

-------------------------

"WHAT ARE THESE?" Naruto asked awkwardly as he pointed to a box of pads. They were in the ladies' section. They assumed that if they walked in this aisle, they would find things that women liked.

"WOULD SAKURA LIKE THESE?" he asked grabbing the box now.

"Naruto! Put those down!" Neji hissed as the rest of the guys laughed hysterically.

Naruto quickly obeyed and scrambled to put the box back on the shelf. Once he placed it, he quickly flushed red and turned to the next aisle.

"You don't know what those are?" Kiba asked hysterically.

"N-no? What are they?"

"PADS! You know, when girls get their period?" Chouji whispered harshly.

"Period?" Naruto asked, getting nervous.

Neji sighed and turned to him. "It's when blood comes out of the girls'..err...uh..you know."

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" Naruto yelled.

"Why would we lie dumbass?" Shikamaru yawned.

"EW. EW. EWW."

"Ya, I know. We're so lucky!" Kiba puffed up his chest triumphantly.

"EW. EWWWwwwww!" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned back to the pads. "So those, stop the blood?"

"Ya, it's like a diaper." Kiba smiled awkwardly.

Quickly all the guys shook off their nerves and walked to the next aisle.

"This still seems to be the girls' aisle." Neji responded when he saw another box of pads on the shelf.

"Wait. Guys. What about this?" Naruto asked as he showed them a small box. It read **Tampons**.

"What are those?" Chouji asked awkwardly.

"Who cares." Shikamaru yawned.

"Open the box and see!" Kiba commanded ripping open the top of the box. Naruto made sure no one around was looking and then pulled out a skinny looking plastic bag. It looked like a small pack of sugar.

"This is it?" Shikamaru asked peering into the box only to find more of the sugar packets. "Sugar packets?"

"I don't think they're sugar packets, open it." Neji instructed.

Shikamaru opened one packet and out slid a tampon.

"It has a string..." Naruto mumbled as he pulled on the string. The ending of the tampon came out. Naruto started pushing it in and out like a suction cup.

"What is this thing?" Chouji said, watching Naruto fiddle with the tampon.

"Would Sakura like it?" Kiba asked Neji.

"What are you looking at me for? How would I know?" he responded. "Shikamaru! You would know! Have you ever heard Ino say anything about these?"

"Um, well she asks for tampons sometimes. From her friends. I don't know why. She just does, and when they says no..she groans. It's wierd."

"Maybe it's something girls really want. Let's get it!" Naruto shouted. He stuffed the open box into the back of the shelf and pulled out a new one. With all the guys following, Naruto led them to the counter carrying the box of tampons proudly. There was a lady at the counter and when Naruto placed the box infront of her, her eyes widened. She eyed the boys curiously and noticed that all of them were smiling proudly as if they had accomplished something great. She shook her head in disgust and told them the amount they had to pay. Carrying the tampons, which were in a bag, the boys walked out of the store to find Uchiha.

"LOOK SASUKE! LOOK WHAT WE BOUGHT SAKURA!" Naruto smiled gigantically as they neared their friend.

"Let's see." Sasuke casually said sitting on the bench.

Neji sat beside him and took out the little box from the bag. Sasuke's eyes widened as Neji showed it to him.

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke eyed them.

"No. Why?" Kiba asked.

"Go return those NOW!" Sasuke ordered.

"Why! What are they!" Chouji asked stepping back a bit.

"Well, do you know what pads are?"

"Oh no. Not those again!" Naruto sighed.

"Well! These are another type of pad! Except it's smaller and...wierder!" he whispered harshly.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"You heard me. Now go and return them."

"BUT! WE JUST WALKED OUT SO TRIUMPHANTLY!"

"That's why that lady gave us that look." Neji pondered.

"WE CAN'T JUST GIVE THEM BACK!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Just throw them somewhere then!" Kiba instructed Naruto.

"$24.00 down the drain?" Naruto asked staring at the box.

"YES! JUST THROW IT!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and stuffed the tampons under the bench. Quickly, the boys walked away from the bench and headed for the nearest store.

"Guys..." Sasuke mumbled as he stared out to the store they walked into.

"WHERE ARE WE!" Naruto screamed. Bras. They were everywhere.

All mouth's dropped open and they quickly ran out. Naruto stepped back a bit and read the name of the store, **La Senza**.(It's a bra store...) All the guys shivered and then continued walking, pretending the incident never happened.

"Let's try this one." Naruto said pointing at Hallmark Cards.

"Ok." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Look guys! A teddy bear!" Chouji ran over to this light pink bear and grabbed it. "I'll get this for her! Girls love stuffed animals!" He read the price tag and smiled; $12.00.

"Nice Chouji!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked in joy.

Chouji walked over to the cashier and paid. Once he had bought the item, the guys walked out of the store.

"Guys! I'm bored!" Naruto wailed. "Let's go and sit somewhere!"

"Ya, let's go to the food court. I'm tired." Shikamaru yawned. The guys nodded and headed over to the food court. Once arriving, Chouji went over to get some food while the rest of the guys went and sat at a table.

"So in the three hours that we've been here, we only have one present?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Yep." Sasuke muttered as he lay back in his seat.

"So guys..." Naruto started, staring at Kiba.

Kiba gave him a look and then turned to Sasuke.

"Let's talk about something!" Neji blurted out.

"Ya, how about the dare you had to do Sasuke." Kiba smirked as he said this to Sasuke. Sasuke widened his eyes and started looking around.

"What dare?" he casually stated, trying not to make eye contact with his friends.

"THE KISS DARE!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, that." Sasuke shrugged and crossed his arms against his chest. Again the feeling of Sakura came to his lips. He shut his eyes momentarily and then looked at his friends. "What about it?"

"I don't know..did you like it?" Neji asked.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE!" Naruto announced. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke for his answer.

"It was...alright." Sasuke muttered.

_Actually, it was perfect._

"Just alright?" Kiba asked.

_No._

"Yes." he announced.

"That sucks. We were hoping for more. Well, do you think Sakura liked it?"

_I hope so._

"It was just a dare." Sasuke shrugged cooly.

"Right. Just a dare." Neji muttered.

"I think she likes you!" Naruto smirked.

"What? Really?" Sasuke placed his hand on the table in anxiety, then he quickly resumed his "cool" position.

"Ya. She talks about you alot."

"What does she say?" he asked acting interested. On the inside, he was practically on fire.

"Stuff. This and that." Naruto cooly stated leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm." Sasuke leaned back into his chair and got into thought.

_She talks about me..._

"Do you like her?" Naruto asked, eyeing his friend cautiously.

"I don't know." Sasuke stated, staring right at Naruto. Naruto backed up a bit and then leaned against his chair.

"Cool." he smirked.

"But if you tell anyone guys, i'll kill you all." Sasuke eyed each of the boys and then snorted in disgust.

"We won't." Neji smiled.

Chouji had arrived back from the food line a long time ago and was munching happily on his chicken leg.

"We won't tell." he said inbetween munches.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke got up and casually walked out of the food court.

"NARUTO! YOU ROCK!" Neji yelled at his blond haired friend, patting his back.

"I KNOW!" Naruto smiled hugely.

"Finally...some information." Shikamaru yawned.

"So they both like eachother. That's awesome." Kiba stated happily.

"Well, we don't know for sure yet, but there IS a possibility!" Neji smirked.

Sasuke was wandering aimlessly around the mall. He didn't need the bathroom, he just wanted to be alone for a bit. He walked passed stalls and shops, sometimes browsing through the shop windows.

"Hey you, young man." it was a 30 year old looking lady.

"Ya?" Sasuke asked. He approached the lady who was standing at a stall smiling at him.

"You look like you have a girlfriend. You do right?"

"Well, uh."

"Ya, that's what I thought." she interupted. "You should buy her some nice jewelery. Maybe for her birthday or something?"

"Well you see, I-"

"Look at this." she interrupted again. Sasuke could have just walked away, but he wanted to see what this lady had to offer for Sakura. She showed him a gorgeous bracelet. It was silver with little pink sapphires all around it. As she moved the bracelet under the light, the sapphires shimmered lightly.

"Hmm.." Sasuke thought.

_It reminds me of Sakura. I think she would like it. Maybe she would like it enough to kiss me again. WOAH...I can't believe I just said that._

"400." the lady stated, not so nicely anymore.

"What?" he asked.

"Four Hundred Dollars" she stated again.

_Are you fucking joking? Four hundred dollars?_

Sasuke looked at the bracelet which was now nestled safely in a box.

_I really think Sakura would like it but it's so damn expensive. What do I do? Screw it. She doesn't need it. _

Sasuke started to turn but then quickly turned back to the bracelet. The lady smiled at him. He inner battled with himself until he finally came to a decision.

"I'll take it." he mumbled.

The lady smiled widely and held out her hand. Sasuke pulled out his credit card and grabbed the box preciously. She took the card and swiped. As she was giving the card back to him, she smiled sweetly.

"You must really like her."

He stopped staring at the bracelet and looked up at the lady. He smirked.

------------------

"Dammit." Sakura mumbled as she spilled some orange juice on the floor. She was getting herself a drink right before everyone came. It was the party day!

Sakura was wearing a white tee and black pants. She didn't want to be too formal, but she wanted to look good. Her hair was neatly open and combed and as she brushed her fingers through it, the doorbell rang. She quickly skipped to the door and opened it to find two of her friends there.

"Hey Ino and Shikamaru!" she smiled happily as they walked in and handed her her presents. She took the gift bags to the dining room and took couple to the living room. They both sat comfortably beside eachother holding hands. Just before Sakura could say anything, the doorbell rang again.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten shouted as Hinata smiled. Behind them, she saw a blond haired boy get out of the car.

"Ya, bye mom!" Naruto yelled into the front seat window. He then turned around and waved at Sakura. She closed the door as they got in and took their presents.

_So many presents!_

The doorbell rang again and when she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Chouji with chips in his hands. Kiba was standing beside him with Akamaru in his hood. Behind them, was Neji who was holding his present and was also holding Kiba's and Chouji's presents.

"Hey guys! Come in, come in!" Sakura smiled as they walked in.

Sakura followed them to the living room.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked Ino.

"No clue." she smiled.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. There was Sasuke, who was reaching for the doorbell. One hand was in his pocket. He looked at her and gave her a cold stare. She stared back. Quickly, he smirked at her and then invited himself inside.

"Hey." she muttered, closing the door behind her. She noticed that he wasn't carrying a present. Before she could ask, he walked into the living room and sat down comfortably on the chair beside Naruto. After a bit of chit chat, Sakura asked the girls to help her in the kitchen for a sec. They all followed laughing and smiling at eachother. The guys were silent for a bit and then Naruto broke the silence.

"Guys! Let's go look around!" he smiled.

"Cool." said Sasuke as he got up and walked up the stairs.

"We're going to look around, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the stairs following his friends.

Once upstairs, the guys split up. Neji and Sasuke, Chouji and Kiba and Shikamaru and Naruto. Chouji and Kiba went into the play room and started playing pool while Shikamaru and Naruto played the videogames in the next room. Neji and Sasuke wanted to explore a bit more so they kept walking through each room and checked out everything inside. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered that Sakura's diary was in the study. He casually walked over to it and opened the door. Neji followed.

"Why in this room?" Neji asked as Sasuke scanned the books on the bookshelf. He couldn't find the diary anywhere. He sighed and walked out the door.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Neji asked as he left the room also.

"Nevermind." Sasuke grunted.

"What's this room?" Neji asked walking into the room infront of the study. It was the master bedroom.

"I don't think we should go in there. Let's go." Sasuke whispered as Neji closed the door. They walked a bit until they reached a door with light under it.

"What's this?" Sasuke mumbled pushing the door open. They were in Sakura's room.

"Oh, Sakura's room." Neji said as he sat on her bed. They sat for a bit until Neji spoke up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." he quickly jumped off the bed and left Sasuke in the room alone. Sasuke lay down on the bed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the box with the bracelet and gave a long hard stare at it. He sighed.

_Why the hell did I buy this?_

He tossed the expensive item in the air and caught it in his hand.

_Damn, i'm so stupid. What was I thinking?_

He tossed it in the air higher and attempted to catch it. It slipped off his fingers and rolled off the side of Sakura's bed and into a little crack in her dresser.

"Fuck." he mumbled as he slowly opened the dresser. He probably shouldn't have, but he needed that gift. He looked around the room to see if anyone was watching and then looked inside.

"Shit.." he mumbled when he saw underwear. It was an underwear drawer. Of all the luck. The little box wasn't anywhere to be seen. He got off the bed and knelt(is this a word?) infront of the dresser sighing. Quickly, he picked through the underwear and tried to find the box until something deep red caught his eye.

"What the hell?" he muttered picking up the bright red piece of undergarment. "Damn.." he said smirking a bit. It was a deep red, laced thong. He stretched it out and analyzed it carefully.

_This would look really sexy on Sakura. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?_

He quickly dropped the thong and checked to see if anyone had seen him. No one. With a bit more searching, he found the box and stuffed it in his pockets. He sighed in relief and stared down at the underwear. Without thinking twice, he continued to look through it. If anyone asked, he would simply say that he had dropped something and was looking for it. He was a guy afterall and the girls were downstairs, so he thought it would be alright. The guys would understand. He pushed over the white undies and pulled out a light pink bra. Quickly, he turned the bra over and checked the size. C 36 it read. He smirked and quickly stuffed the bra into the dresser. He then pulled out an underwear which was absolutely see through.

"Damn." he murmured smirking.

_Why is she so hot? _he thought as he licked his lips which had dried out.

Sasuke couldn't control himself, one after the other he pulled out her underwear and analyzed them.

_Fuck, what am I doing?_

"Sasuke? Neji said you were in here and everyone is downstairs."

It was Sakura.

_Fuck! _Sasuke thought.

She opened the door quickly enough to see him shut the dresser and lean against it. Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped open in horror.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" she demanded walking right up to him.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

_God, Sakura, you're even hotter than before now._

He smirked to himself and then looked at the furious Sakura. His smile washed away and he gave her a hard stare.

"I dropped something. I'm sorry." he mumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed and followed him. She was speechless.

Walking silently down the hall they finally arrived back at the living room.

"Was he in your room, Sakura?" Neji asked keeping his eyes on her 48" television screen.

"Yep." she answered sitting beside Sasuke on the couch. She quickly glanced at him and then turned to Tenten.

"Okay guys, let's play a game." she said looking at everyone now.

"What game?" Chouji asked politely.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh for god sakes Naruto! You're 17! Grow up!" Ino screamed.

Sakura looked at the clock in the living room. It read 5 pm.

"Why don't w-we watch a movie?" Hinata suggested.

"Sure." Sakura said smiling. She ran over to her huge movie selection and pulled out one of her all time favorite movies; The Notebook.

"I LOVE this movie!" she yelled as she popped it into the DVD player.

"I-i li-like it too!" Hinata smiled.

The movie started and everyone was comfortably sitting on the floor and the couch. Ino was snuggled up with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba sat beside eachother and shared a bowl of popcorn, Hinata and Tenten sat with eachother, Naruto was comfortably sitting beside Hinata, Neji was sitting alone on the couch and Sakura sat very still with Sasuke beside her. Sasuke watched the movie intently and from the corner of his eye he could see that Sakura was watching intently too. Slowly, he turned his head to her and gave her a long look. She noticed something and turned to him. Her eyes widened as he stared at her. She blushed and turned back to the television screen.

_Damn _Sasuke thought angrily. _All I did was embarrass her!_

"Sasuke, help me bring more snacks out?" Sakura asked him.

"Ya. Sure." he got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Tenten watched them leave and then glanced at Neji who was sitting alone on a fat sofa. She crawled towards him and sat beside him.

"Hey Neji!" she cutely smiled as he shifted his eyes to her. He rolled them and then continued watching.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" she smiled as she flirted. He turned to her and smirked. Then he flicked her forehead with his fingers.

"Ow!" she whispered harshly. Angrily, she crossed her arms and watched the movie.

Neji sighed and smiled at Tenten. Then he lifted his arm and put it over her shoulder. She smiled and leaned against him. Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back, still keeping his eyes on the tv.

---------------------------------

"Can you grab that Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a big bowl of chips.

"Ya." He walked over to the chips and picked it up. The bowl tipped and Sakura ran to help him keep it steady. Slipping on the orange juice she dropped earlier, she collided with him and she landed on the floor. The chips had also fallen.

_Not again.._ she thought.

"You idiot." Sasuke smirked as he kneeled down to help her.

Sakura sighed as she picked some chips off her hair. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her hand and picked off a chip for her. He smirked at her and put it in his mouth as if he was mocking her. She glared at him and pushed his knees to the side causing him to fall down. She smiled at him and then started laughing. Sasuke grinned and watched her laugh. She stopped laughing and then their eyes locked.

His eyes shifted to her lips. They were shiny due to the lipgloss she was wearing and looked very kissable. Sasuke shook his head and got up. Sakura blushed and got up also.

"Can you grab the chips in the cupboard?" she asked trying not to catch his gaze.

"Sure." he replied.

Once he grabbed it, they walked out to watch the rest of the movie.

-----------------------------------

"WHAT A SAD MOVIE!" Ino said in tears. Shikamaru was grasping her waist.

"I-it wa-as sad!" Hinata exclaimed as she wiped away a tear.

"Time for cake guys!" Sakura said clapping her hands.

"YAY! CAKE!" Chouji squealed.

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura came out carrying a big chocolate cake. Everyone sang 'happy birthday' as Sakura sat infront of the cake. Sasuke mumbled the words and smirked when she closed her eyes to make a wish. Shikamaru turned to him and he gave a look of disgust, quickly washing the smirk from his face. Once everyone had a piece of cake, they all sat down and chatted happily among themselves. During their chat, Sasuke left the room and wandered off somewhere. Sakura didn't bother going to look for him. He came back shortly and everyone went to get their presents. One by one Sakura opened them. She opened Hinata's first.

"I love it Hinata!" she exclaimed as she placed the porcelain doll on the table.

"You're welcome Sakura! Have a happy birthday!" They hugged as Sakura moved on to the next gift. She took out the small pink teddy bear from Chouji's wrapped gift and quickly gave him a hug.

"Thankyou! I LOVE IT!"

Chouji smiled and glanced at his friends.

Sakura opened Neji's gift next. It was a nicely made card with twenty dollars inside.

"Thanks Neji." she gave him a quick hug.

Next was Tenten. She gave Sakura a painting kit with a real canvas. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Tenten. Kiba (and Akamaru) had given Sakura another stuffed animal, it was a dog though. She hugged him and then moved on to Shikamaru's gift. Shikamaru had given her a really fat pillow. It was pink and fluffy and was perfect for Sakura. She yelped in delight and squeezed her lazy friend. He smiled crookedly and then squeezed Ino's hand. Sakura apoligized to Ino, who didn't really seem to mind. Lastly, she opened Naruto's gift. Naruto had given her 12 dry packs of ramen. Sakura laughed and squeezed Naruto tightly. He smiled happily as everyone laughed at his present. Then, everyone turned to Sasuke. He shrugged and looked away from the group. Sakura looked at him and then the silence was interrupted by the chatter among everyone.

Soon, it was time to go home. Everyone said their good bye's and left. Before going upstairs, she looked outside and noticed that it had started to rain. That wasn't going to ruin her mood today, however. Sakura smiled to herself as she ran into her bedroom. She locked the door and brought out her orange diary from under her mattress. She hopped on her bed and lay down on her pillow. Something hard hit her head and she jolted up and whipped away her blanket. Nestled on her pillow was a small wrapped box. She gasped and grasped it preciously. Opening it slowly, she unwrapped the box surprised to see the bracelet. She gasped at it's beauty and lay the bracelet in her palm. This was the bracelet she was looking at in the mall. It was too expensive so she left it there. She couldn't believe someone had spent that much for her.

_Who could it be from?_

She looked back at her pillow where an envelope lay. She grabbed it and ripped it open.

_'Sakura, _

_I hope you like my present. Thanks for inviting me to your party._

_Sasuke"_

She smiled hugely and slid the bracelet on her wrist.

_He's so sweet. _

She was a bit confused. She couldn't believe that he had bought this item for her. It was too expensive! She shook her head and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

_He's such an idiot. _she thought smiling to herself.

**---------------------**

**Alright guys! That's the chapter:) I hope you liked it! leave a comment! I barely got any last time! D Aww...wasn't Sasuke's prez sweet? HEHE I hope you liked what I did to your suggestion YGA! D**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 32 pages!**


	6. Invited

**Hey Guys! Long time no update. Sorry! Well, HERE IT IS! WOOP WOOP WOOOOP Thanks for ALL the comments! SO many! Let's see if I can get more in this chapter! Okay, there is one OOC character in this chapter. Not saying who. Hope you don't mind. I find him pretty hilarious. Loved writing this chapter. Hope you love READING it!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**Invited?**

**"Sakura, I love you." Lee smiled at her.**

**"Don't you DARE touch her!" Sasuke roared. Sakura stepped back from where she was standing and let Sasuke go inbetween Lee and her. They were standing in a forest.**

**"She's mine." Lee stated clearly. "Just watch." He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and brought her close. Then he pushed his lips up against hers and made some funny head movements to make it look like they were making out. Sakura shut her eyes in digust and waited till it was over.**

**"If this is a kissing contest. I've already won." Sasuke smirked as Lee pulled off of her. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her close to him. Pushing back her hair, he leaned in forward and softly kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke kissed her deeper. He pushed her up against a tree and bit her lip for entrance into her mouth. Sakura happily accepted as he slid his tongue and explored the inside of her mouth. Sakura wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her up harder against the tree. She smiled as they kissed and-**

Sakura woke up slowly to the blaring noise of her alarm. She was too used to these dreams and was too excited to get to school today anyways. She stretched out her arms and looked over at her side table. A silver bracelet with pink sapphires lay on it. A small smile crept on her lips as she got up and skipped to the bathroom.

Fiddling with the bracelet as she walked to school, she bumped into her blond-haired friend.

"Morning!" she yelled sweetly to Sakura.

"Good morning Ino!" Sakura smiled widely at her and they continued towards the school.

"Watcha fiddling with?" Ino eyed Sakura's hand, which was on top of the bracelet.

"One of my birthday presents." she smiled and lifted her hand revealing the sapphires.

"HOLY SHIT! I saw that at the mall! Oh my god. Do you understand how expensive that is? Who bought it for you?" Ino was eyeing Sakura with jealousy, yet she looked curious.

Sakura grimaced and she managed to make up a lie. "My dad." she spat out. Quickly she started glancing at the road and the trees. She didn't want to say Sasuke; especially since Ino knew how much the bracelet was worth. They might think that he liked her and she didn't even know if that was true.

"Woah. Lucky." Ino muttered as they entered the school grounds.

--------------------

"Check it out guys!" Ino strolled in holding Sakura's arm. Sakura was dragged to her group of friends which were standing in a circle. Sasuke was there too.

"WOW!" Tenten squealed as everyone stared at her bracelet.

Sakura blushed as she met eyes with Sasuke. He seemed to be staring intently at the bracelet too, but their eyes had met and a small smile was creeping upon his face.

"Who gave it to you?" Neji asked.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was now casually looking around at his surroundings.

"My parents." she said still keeping her eyes on the real person who had given her her present. He was still looking around, but she could tell that he was smirking.

"LUCKY!" Naruto wailed as he tried to grab the bracelet.

"Don't touch it!" Sakura shouted. "I-i m-mean I don't want you to break it." she blushed wildly. How could she say something so stupid?

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"She doesn't want you to touch it. So don't."

"O-okay..." Naruto caught the pair staring at eachother and immediately obeyed, smiling to himself. Everyone seemed a bit wierded out by this and backed off. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk to his first class. Once he was out of sight Sakura said goodbye to her friends and ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"Did anyone else find that extremely wierd?" Tenten asked as she saw her pink haired friend speed away.

Hinata slowly raised her hand in agreement. Everyone else briskly nodded their heads.

"Hey guys, didn't she say that her parents gave it to her?" Ino asked.

"Ya." Chouji muttered. Akamaru barked in joy.

"Wait a sec. Her parents have been out for a couple of weeks. How could they have gotten her anything?" Kiba asked.

"What a liar." Shikamaru yawned as he put his arm over Ino.

"Okay guys. I think we have to make a little stop at the mall after school today." Ino smiled as she stared at her boyfriend who was dozing off.

----Meanwhile----

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura yelled once she knew her friends couldn't hear. Sasuke abruptly stopped moving which caused Sakura to collide into him.

_DAMMIT!_

She sighed heavily as she got up off the floor. Sasuke's hands were still in his pockets.

"You didn't have to stop so abruptly!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then eyed Sakura's bracelet. She was vigourously rubbing the sapphires while they walked together to their classes.

"What class?" Sasuke asked.

"English." she muttered. "You?"

"History." he stated shifting his eyes to her and then back out towards the crowded hallway.

They had to make a quick stop at Sasuke's locker so he could get his stuff. He opened the locker and started searching through it, looking for his textbook.

_Say thankyou Sakura. _she thought as he searched.

That was the main reason she had even wanted to talk to Sasuke. She wanted to say thank you. She thought it wouldn't be that hard but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Sasuke.." she began.

He grunted in return as he opened up his backpack, still in search of the textbook.

"I, uh, just.."

"Fuck." he whispered harshly.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my history textbook." he sighed and then got up. Quickly, he shut his locker and continued for his class.

"You can use mine." she smiled at him.

He rejected her offer and continued walking.

"Oh shut up Sasuke. Let's go and get it." Tugging at his arm, she led him to her locker and opened it. He sighed and waited patiently for her to find her textbook. Luckily, she had History in the same semester. As she handed it to him, she noticed his eyes stare directly towards the bracelet he had given her. She smiled uncertainly and then looked away. He grabbed the textbook and headed towards his class. Sakura followed keeping her eyes to the ground. Once they reached Sakura's class, she departed for her seat and nodded a 'thankyou' nod to Sasuke before he left.

First period whizzed by and soon it was time for her second class. Sakura rushed to her math class only to find that the door was locked and all the student's were sitting near the door.

"What's this all about?" she asked a student that was in her class. The student was about to answer but instead stood up abruptly from the floor. Sakura turned to see the principal standing at the end of the hallway who had a look of sterness on her face.

"Sorry students," she began. "Your math teacher has just called in and has reported a horrible sickness. We don't have any supply's available right this minute so we ask that all of you please come with me to the drama room. You can join the student's there. Think of it as a short break."

"Do we have to come?" a student with light green hair wailed.

"Yes, you must. It will be fun anyways. Everyone loves drama!" she smiled and then started down the stairs to the drama room.

"Oh great. Drama." Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room. The drama room looked like any regular classroom except there was a lot more space.

"Students! The students from the upstairs math class will be joining your class today. I hope you don't mind Ms. Watashiki." The principal smiled at a lively looking woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"Not a problem! Alright students, grab a seat and sit in the circle." she said kindly.

Sakura noticed that the drama class was already sitting in a huge circle with their desks pushed up at the sides. She glanced around at the students and couldn't find anyone she knew, so she didn't care where she sat. As she sat in her seat, the door to the classroom opened and Sasuke strolled in, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Welcome back Sasuke." Ms. Watashiki smiled as Sakuras' eyes widened. "The math students from upstairs have decided to join us today!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied not showing interest. As soon as he saw Sakura in the crowd, however, his eyes sparked up with livelyness.

Sakura smiled at him as he took his seat opposite from her. Sakura noticed how there were a few girls from her math class who were eyeing him sheepishly. She could feel her cheeks reddening as they gaped at him. She decided to look down at her shoes.

"Okay, let's play games today class!" the teacher yelped in joy. Everyone, but Sasuke and Sakura, cheered happily at her decision.

"I'M SORRY IM LATE!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the doorway.

"Ah, Naruto.." Ms.Watashiki sighed. "Have a seat."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto whispered when he saw his friend. At the sight of Sakura, Naruto almost did a double take.

"SAKURA? What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a seat beside her, shoving some people aside.

"My class is joining yours today." she whispered happily.

"Okay, this game is called Fill In. The rules of this game is that I will pick two people to come up and present to the class. I will give one student a role and the other student must play along with the roll I asign the student. Got it? Let's try it out." she paused and scanned the room. "Naruto! Since you were late, you can go first!"

"WHAT? AW MAN!" he sighed as he walked up to the front of the classroom. "Who's my partner?"

"She is. What's your name hun?" she was pointing to an innocent looking girl with red hair.

"I'm Tira." she smiled shyly as she got up beside Naruto.

"Okay Tira, go over there while I tell a task to Naruto."

"Alright." she walked over quietly to the other end of the class.

"What? Uh...NO! Man, fine. Do I have to ma'am? Fine." he sighed as she finished whispering in his ear.

"You may begin when you're ready!" she smiled as she sat on her chair in the audience.

Naruto pulled out a chair from the audience and then pushed it over to Tira. He sat on it and then slung his head down to his chest to make him look cool. Tira stood awkwardly waiting as to what might happen next.

"Tira," he began. "As you know, we've been together for 4 years."

"Yes, I know..." Tira spoke out softly.

"These were the good times...eating ramen, laughing, talking, kissing, making out-"

"Err, get to the point darling." she sweatdropped at the last word.

Naruto sheepishly smiled and looked up at his "girl friend". Suddenly, his face broke out into nervousness and fright. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'VE HAD IT!" he broke out of his cool and was now frantically pacing around the room with Tira following dramatically.

"You're breaking up with me?" she started acting teary and then sat down on the chair.

"YES BECAUSE..." he broke off and looked towards the fan. The crowd was intently watching waiting to see what Naruto would say.

"BECAUSE?" Tira asked now hiccupping from tears.

"BECAUSE, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!"

The crowd broke into a series of boo's but was soon hushed by Ms.Watashiki.

"You like someone else? You're cheating on me?" Tira didn't seem that sad anymore, there was a new emotion now.

"YES!" Naruto replyed triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Tira screamed. "WHO?"

"W-with...w-with...HER!" he yelled, pointing to the cieling like some superman. Tira looked up to the cieling and then gave Naruto an awkward look.

"YOU!" she yelled with anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NARUTO! I'LL KILL YOU!" With a fierce look of anger, she glared at her partner.

Naruto widened his eyes at the girl. He was _actually_ scared. There was a quick moment of silence until the girl started marching towards him.

"Please DON'T HURT ME!" he begged, backing up into the wall. She continued approaching him till they were inches apart. As she raised her arm, Naruto screamed loudly letting his voice free and same with his gas. Everyone sweatdropped to the sudden noise coming from Naruto's rear. It sounded like a moose giving birth! (yeah...i don't know) Tira froze and then broke into sudden laughter as everyone else did too. Ms. Watashiki quickly rushed to the windows and opened them, sticking her head out to get some fresh air. Naruto triumphantly took the chair and stood on it, bowing greatly as if the fart was on purpose and then returned to his seat in the audience. After a bit of commotion, the audience quieted down and Ms Watashiki stood at the front of the class.

"Let's have someone else go. How about you Sasuke!" she smiled widely as he stood beside her. Sakura's eyes quickly shifted up from her bracelet to the class when Sasuke's name was said. She couldn't miss this. The teacher seemed to notice Sakura's sudden movements and she smiled hugely at her.

"YOU!" she pointed at Sakura who seemed startled by her excitement. "Come on up! What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura..." her voice trailed as she stood beside Sasuke.

_Why the hell am I always with him?_

"I'm sure this one will be interesting. Sakura, go stand over there." Ms. W smiled as Sakura walked over to the other side of the class. She whispered something in Sasuke's ear and he answered with the common 'hn'. Then, she sat down in the audience to watch the pair work.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then smoothly walked over to Sakura. He tapped her back and then grinned when she turned to him.

"Sakura.." he started as he pushed back his hair as if he was worried.

"Y-yes Sasuke.." Sakura had never been that great in drama. Especially cause she didn't like performing infront of people.

"There's no need to be shy.." he smirked as he pushed her against a nearby wall. Keeping his hands beside each side of her head, he looked down to their shoes.

"Sasuke?" she inquired a bit afraid as to what he was doing.

"Ever since I saw you, I knew I had to be _with _you." he looked up from where he was staring and met eyes with the pink-haired girl.

"S-sas-"

"Shh.." He pushed his finger to her lips as he said this. "I know you feel the same way. Especially after that kiss..." He noticed Sakura blush and then he blushed too. He quickly shook it off and then walked towards the opposite side of the class. Shoving his hands into his pockets he sat on the chair that was in the middle of the "stage".

"I thought it was just a dare!" she yelled forgetting that this was all just an act.

"That's what I thought too until I couldn't stop thinking about it...or you. I kept feeling it and even though I kept telling myself I didn't like it, I knew I was lieing." His face grew stern after he said this and then he walked over to Sakura. Grabbing her hands, he looked her in the eye. "Tell me you feel the same way!"

"I...I don't know..." she sighed deeply and looked to the floor.

Sasuke brought his hand to her chin and brought up so that they were staring at eachother again. "I love you Sakura." his face showed no regret in what he had said and he could see that Sakura was now blushing wildly.

"I...I..." she said becoming even more nervous. "I love you too!" she blurted out quickly turning a deep shade of purple.

Sasuke smirked and brought her into a hug. Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around him aswell. Suddenly, the audience broke into huge cheers and applause. Sakura snapped back to reality as Sasuke pulled away from her. His smirk wiped off his face and he shoved his hands back into his pockets. Ms. Watashiki seemed overjoyed at Sasuke's acting.

"Sasuke! You never let me down!" she smiled happily.

Sakura grinned slightly and then looked down at her shoes.

_Ofcourse that wasn't real._

She sighed and then sat down in the audience. Sasuke took his seat beside Naruto, who was smiling hugely at him.

"That was hot! I bet you wished that was real!" he whispered sheepishly.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, whatever Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he looked at Ms. W who was standing at the front again. He didn't notice Sasuke, who was quietly smiling to himself aswell.

"Who's next?" she smiled happily.

------------------

"No, over here guys, I saw the stall here!" Ino yelled as she noticed her friends go in an opposite direction in the mall.

"Is that it?" Hinata asked shyly as they approached a near-by stall.

"Yeah! Come on!" Ino smiled and rushed off to the stall.

"Okay! LOOK FOR A BRACELET!" Naruto started searching through the piles of jewelery set neatly on the table.

"Woah! Sir! What bracelet are you talking about?" a kind looking lady asked as Naruto looked up from the boxes of jewelery.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for a bracelet with pink sapphires on it." Neji politely said.

"It was about 400 dollars." Tenten remarked smiling.

"Oh! I'm very sorry. A young man bought that from me a week ago."

"WHAT?! Can you tell us what the man looked like?" Ino asked, looking at the woman in excitement.

"It's not my policy but you kids seem nice. Okay he wore dark colours and his hair was slicked back. Oh yeah! I know, he always kept his hands in his pockets."

"SASUKE!" They all said in unison.

--------------------

"How was math?" Ino asked Sakura the next day at lunch.

"Fine." Sakura spoke absent-mindedly. She was staring at her bracelet.

"Great.." Ino said eyeing Sakura pecurliarly.

"Yeah, guys I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back and Ino, watch my backpack." Sakura smiled at her friends and left the cafeteria.

"Now's our chance! Sasuke isn't around and she's gone. Go for it Naruto." Tenten demanded.

Naruto nodded his head and snatched the backpack from the desk. He quickly glanced out of the cafeteria window and smiled to see a dark rain cloud get blown closer to the school. Carefully, he opened the first pocket and searched through it. As he searched with his hand he felt something and pulled out a small yellow sugar bag.

"NO! NOT THESE!" he screamed as the rest of the guys' eyes widened.

"What the hell Naruto?" Tenten asked curiously, eyeing Neji.

"It's nothing.." Chouji grumbled as he ate a piece of cake.

Naruto shook off a piece of sweat from his forehead and continued searching, ignoring the tampon. Finally, he felt something metal and cold. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw that he had pulled out a key.

"AWESOME!" Kiba smiled.

"Yay.." Shikamaru yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up Shikamaru. Good job Naruto. Now we just wait and see what happens next. Today is Tuesday right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. This should work." Hinata said as Naruto smiled at her.

"Plan C will take action SOON!" Tenten yelled as everyone sweat-dropped.

-------------------------

"Thankyou Sakura! I'll see you next week." a young boy smiled at his tutor as he ran out of the highschool doors.

"Bye bye! See you!" Sakura smiled as she stepped out of the highschool only to be wetted by the rain. "CRAP!" she yelled as she shielded the heavy rainfall by her arm. She slowly trudged towards the road and waited for the crossing signal to change to walk. "Hurry up...hurry.." she mumbled as she rubbed her arms furiously.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled as he placed his umbrella over Sakura's head.

"Huh?" Sakura whirled around only to bump into him, who was standing behind her.

"I said...idiot." he smirked.

"Shut up and thankyou." she sighed heavily and started crossing the road with Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Volleyball." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you made the team. Cool." she quickly pulled her sleeve over her bracelet and got closer to Sasuke to stay dry under the umbrella. Sasuke looked away when she pushed up near his body. "You didn't bring your car?"

"No. Out of gas." he sighed.

"That sucks. Lucky for me though." she giggled.

"Hn."

"Good thing we walk passed my house." she smiled at him only to get a quick glance.

Suddenly, a sharp wind blew past and carried the umbrella right out of Sasuke's hand.

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to catch it. It flew high up into the sky and flew behind a house. "Fuck."

"Hey, relax. We're almost there anyways." She rolled her eyes as he pulled his hood over his head.

Together, they walked side by side, to Sakura's house. Once they reached the light purple garage, she placed her bag on the floor and searched through it.

"Let me just find my key." she mumbled as she opened her bag wider. "I'll get you an umbrella to borrow."

"Hn." Sasuke noticed her face become worried as she continued searching.

"What the hell? Where is it?" Now, she was tearing through her bag. She stood up and rang the doorbell to her house. No answer. "CRAP, I left my key at home! I'm so stupid!"

Sasuke sighed and walked down Sakura's front porch. "Come with me. You can come to my place."

"I'll be fine here." she sighed.

"No, you idiot. Come or you'll catch a cold." he gave her a hard glare.

"Fine. Sorry for the trouble." she blushed and then picked up her backpack.

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked for a bit until they reached Sasuke's house. It wasn't as big as Sakura's but it was still nice.

"Nice place." she smiled at him as he pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Sakura noticed how dark his house was. No one must've been home. He turned on the light and invited her inside. "Thankyou." she murmured as she checked out his place.

Sasuke's house was grand on the inside. A huge chandelier hung from the cieling and Sakura could tell the interior designing was professional.

"Wow.." she whispered to herself as Sasuke took off his hoodie and shook his head. Water sprayed everywhere and Sakura had to shield her face. "Sasuke!" she smirked.

"Sorry." he smirked back and then ran up the stairs located on the right. "Come up."

She followed him up to his room. His room was a dark blue and had many posters on the wall. The posters were of famous athletes and Sakura right away felt comfortable. Sasuke hastily picked up some clothes from the floor and shoved them into a basket.

"Sorry..I haven't gotten to cleaning up." he muttered.

"No problem. My room isn't always clean too." Sakura walked over to his mirror and looked at herself. She looked hideous. Her hair was sprawled everywhere and her clothes were soaking wet.

"Uh, I don't really have any girl clothes so why don't you wear these." Sasuke pulled out a long tee and baggy pants.

"Oh gosh. Okay..." she smiled awkwardly and then when getting directions from Sasuke, headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he lay down on his bed.

_Awkward. Too Awkward. She shouldn't be here. Why did I invite her? Why does she wear the bracelet all the time? Why is she so pretty? NO. No. Not... Stop it Sasuke. You idiot. You've fallen for her haven't you. Good job. Now what are you going to do? What if she stays the night? Is that okay? What if you do something stupid..NO! No. No. Wow...what if she kisses me again. NO! No kiss. Oh gosh...this is serious. I really do like her. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Wait, what if she likes me too. No way. I'm too wierd. No actually i'm cool. Wait, am I?_

"Sasuke.." Sakura said awkwardly as she walked into his room. Though the clothes were ridiculously huge, and her hair was still pretty messy, Sasuke couldn't help but stare. To him, she looked like the most prettiest thing he had ever seen. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"Hn." he blushed and turned away. Was this for real?

--------------------------

"Do you think it worked?" Tenten asked Ino as Naruto joined them at the cafe table.

"I don't know. I hope it did." Ino grasped her hot chocolate in excitement.

"This task was too troublesome."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Ino yelled snapping at her boyfriend. Neji, Kiba and Chouji had left the cafe early.

"I know! Let's call Sakura's house. She doesn't have caller ID so if she picks up, then we know that the plan didn't work."

"Good idea Naruto! Go for it." Tenten smiled at him handing him her cellphone.

Naruto dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. No answer.

"She's not ANSWERING!" Naruto smiled hugely as everyone cheered.

"I wonder what they're doing!" Ino smiled sheepishly as Shikamaru yawned.

"Who cares? I think we should leave them alone."

"Oh come on Shikamaru!" Tenten glared at him. "What if we went and spyed on them. I know where Sasuke lives!"

"Haha, very funny." Ino remarked.

"WOW THAT WOULD BE FUN!" Naruto screamed in joy. Hinata giggled as everyone else stared.

"Hmm, what if we did?" Ino said now acting serious.

"You can't be serious Ino." Shikamaru remarked, rolling his eyes.

"We should do it." Hinata whispered. Everyone straightened up when they heard her speak.

"Well, if Hinata says we should, then I guess we should! LET'S DO IT!" Ino smiled. She kissed Shikamaru on the cheek as he sighed heavily.

------------------------

"Wow, thankyou Sasuke. That was really tasty." Sakura smiled at her friend as he carried the dishes to the sink.

"Hn. No problem." he smirked as he turned the tap.

"Let me help you." Sakura walked up beside him and, after washing her hands, picked up a pan and started scrubbing it. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and watched her work, she seemed to be struggling with a piece of food stuck to the pan. He laughed a bit until she looked up from the pan. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked smirking.

"Oh. Sorry." he picked up a dish and started washing it. "Pass the towel." he instructed. Sakura reached over to her left and passed him a small towel, as she passed it their hands overlapped eachother and for an instant, both gave a quick glance to eachother. Sasuke smirked as he dryed the dish.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Sakura asked a bit curious.

"Nothing." he blushed slightly and then turned away.

After the dishes, both decided to start their homework.

"Damn, I have so much work today!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah. Me too." he replied as they both walked back upstairs to his room.

"OH CRAP!" Sakura yelled. "I have to call mom! May I use your phone?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to a phone laying on his dresser. Sakura picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hey mom?" she spoke. "Yeah. I left my key in the house." Pause. "WHAT? You guys are out all night tonight?" Pause. "Well, i'm at a friend's right now." Pause. "Yeah, let me ask." She pushed the phone to her chest and turned to Sasuke. "Hey, do you think I could stay the night. I could go somewhere else if you want." she was turning a bright red.

Sasuke hesitated for a sec and then nodded his head. Sakura smiled at him and went back on the phone. "Yeah, ill stay here. Yeah. Okay mom. Love you. Bye."

"Thanks." she smiled as she sat down beside him on the floor. She pulled her backpack beside her and pulled out her math textbook. Sasuke did the same. "You too eh?" she smiled at him as she found her page in the book and started doing her homework. Sasuke rolled his eyes and together they worked in silence. After an hour of silence, Sakura finally spoke.

"If two people liked eachother, but they were too shy to admit it, what should they do?" she mumbled as she lay on the floor.

"What?" Sasuke asked startled.

"Oh, i'm thinking about this guidance question. Im doing this mediation thing. Guidance training." she smiled at him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she started jotting down notes in her notebook. "Hey, Sasuke." she started. "Do you like anyone?"

Sasuke paused for a second and then continued at his work.

"Do you?" she asked smirking a bit. "You can tell me, I won't tell."

Sasuke ignored her. Sakura, who was getting annoyed, grabbed the textbook out of Sasuke's lap and closed it.

"Sakura..." he looked at her in anger.

"Tell me." she smiled.

"Give me my book!" he yelled.

"Tell me first. Then I will."

Sasuke tried to snatch the book from Sakura but she got up and sat on his bed. Sasuke got up and tried to snatch it from her but she got off the bed too quickly. He went around as she ran to the other end of the room.

"Tell me!" she smiled as she ran.

Sasuke ran extra fast and pounced on her, making them both collapse on the bed. Sakura turned around from underneath Sasuke and looked up at him.

"I guess you caught me.." she whispered.

He paused and then smirked at her.

"So, are you gonna tell me." she said quietly.

"Sometimes I wish you were a bit quieter." he grinned as he stared at her jade eyes.

Sakura smirked and shut her eyes awaiting a kiss. Sasuke's hesitated for a second and then decided that now was the right time.

_My first real kiss? _He thought as he got closer to her lips.

"Sasuke...?" a voice called behind him.

Sasuke forgot that the door had been open. He got up off of Sakura as she opened her eyes to see who was there.

"Hope I wasn't disturbing you.." the person at the door smirked.

"It's fine...Itachi."

"Well, you sure looked like you were busy to me." Now, Itachi walked into the room. He seemed to be staring intently at Sakura, who was sitting on the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then smirked at his brother. "When did you get home?"

"Now. I just heard a huge jolt and I thought you were in trouble. But you were far from that." he smirked widely as Sakura blushed in embarrassement.

"Shut up and get out of my room."

"Hello." Itachi looked at Sakura, ignoring Sasuke.

"Hello." she smiled shyly and then went over and sat beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke's never had a girlfriend before. You're his first." he quickly glanced at Sasuke who was reddening.

"SHUT UP! She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, well that's good then. That means I can go for her right?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shut the hell up Itachi. Don't touch her."

"Oh, so you do like her."

"No."

"Well then, why do you care what I do with her?"

"Fuck you. Don't touch her ever."

"Haha. I knew it. I can tell right away. You like her alot."

Sasuke stood up quickly and glared at his brother. "Get out."

"Fine, i'm leaving. What's your name?" he smirked at Sakura.

"Sakura.." she said uneasily.

"I'm Itachi. Sasuke can be aggressive, be careful."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi smirked at his brother and then walked out of the room. He left and then came back to the door. "Oh yes, I should shut this so you guys can continue doing whatever you were doing." Sasuke glared at him as he closed the door.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed as Sasuke kept doing his homework.

"Sorry about that. Itachi was acting gay cause i've never brought a girl home." Sasuke mumbled as he continued his homework.

"Yeah. I could tell." she smiled and then lay down on his bed. "Oh yeah, Sasuke?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question." she smirked to herself when she heard him close his textbook.

"Why do I have to answer you?" he smirked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Because.."

"Because?"

"Just because you have to." she smirked at him. He smirked and then lay down beside her.

"You don't have to know Sa-ku-ra." he prounounced her name by each syllable.

"Don't you ever call me Sa-ku-ra again." She was now glaring at him.

"Why not? Sa-ku-ra." he smirked as she whacked his arm.

"That's why." she felt triumphant and then lay back down.

"That was weak. Loser." he turned to face her and then their eyes locked.

------------------------

"I think his room is up over there." Tenten smiled as she pointed to a window.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke showed me once. When we were small. I haven't been inside but I know that's his room."

"How do we see what's happening?" Ino asked. The rain had stopped and the sun was peaking out of the clouds.

"LOOK A TREE!" Naruto smiled as he ran over to it.

"What? You're going to climb it?" Shikamaru eyed him oddly.

"Yeah! Let's do this." He smiled and started up the tree. With ease, he made it to the top and looked over at Sasuke's window.

"What's happening?" Ino called out.

"They're on the bed..together!" Naruto screamed back.

Tenten's eyes widened and she quickly started to climb the tree also. "WHAT? Let me see!"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "The branch will break!"

"What did you say?" Tenten asked Naruto in excitement.

"I said-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" They struggled for a second and after no avail, Tenten had to look over Naruto's head. She smiled in joy when she saw them contently talking to eachother. "AWWww.." Suddenly, a crack was heard.

"What the-" Naruto was broken off by the branch breaking. Both of them fell on their asses.

"DAMMIT!" Tenten roared. "WE MUST GET INSIDE!" she evilly cackled as everyone widened their eyes. "I have a plan!" Tenten snapped her fingers as everyone came closer to hear. Naruto wobbled over, but had to sit down because of the pain.

-----------------------

"So when are your parents coming home?" Sakura smiled.

"They aren't." Sasuke sighed and turned around on the bed.

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that they were facing eachother again. "What do you mean?" she looked serious now.

"Nothing." he went silent.

"Sasuke, you can tell me." she smiled at him slightly.

"They died." he sighed and sat up.

Sakura sat up also and looked at Sasuke. "I'm so sorry..." her voice trailed.

"Forget it. It's okay."

"What..happened?" she looked down at her socks.

"A car crash. They died in a car crash two years ago. It's only me and my brother now."

"Sasuke.." Sakura's voice trailed again, but this time, she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed slightly and gripped Sakura's hand. "Thankyou."

Sakura smiled and got off his shoulder when he let go of her. He lay back down, as did Sakura.

------------------------

"Okay guys, here we go." Tenten winked at Naruto who was hiding behind a tree.

She rang the doorbell and waited till someone answered the door. It was Itachi.

"Hello sir! May I interest you in buying cookies! It's for a great cause, sir."

Itachi cocked his head at Tenten for a moment and then smirked at her. It was a kind of seductive look.

"Sir?" Tenten smiled awkwardly, getting nervous.

"Yes..what's _your _name?" Itachi asked.

"Tenten." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How big are they?" he asked.

"How big are what?" she asked nervously.

"Those." he said looking at her chest.

"What sir?" she backed away.

"Where are you going? I wanna know how big they are!"

"Sir..." her voice trailed in fear.

"How big are the cookies?" he demanded pointing to the cookie box she was holding up to her chest.

"Oh." Tenten sweatdropped. "They're not that big in size." she smiled awkwardly as he debated to himself.

"Cookies...do I like cookies? Does Sasuke like cookies?" he mumbled. "I'll take them! Let me just go and get you the money. How much?"

"Five dollars." she smiled at him as he exited the doorway, leaving the door wide open. Tenten then made some quick hand signals and Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto came running from different directions. Quickly, they stepped into the house and went the opposite way Itachi had gone. Tenten winked at her friends and wished them luck. Itachi came strolling back from wherever he was carrying 5 dollars.

"Here you go." he smiled, handing her the money.

"Thankyou!" she handed him the box and skipped down the stairs.

_Good luck guys. _she thought to herself smiling.

--------------------------------

"I didn't know you were taking drama." Sakura laughed.

"You never asked." he said grinning. They had moved from the death of Sasuke's parents long before and were now talking about school.

"Is it fun?"

"Well, did you like it today?"

"Yeah, I guess." she smiled at how open Sasuke was being with her.

"How come you don't talk with me like this at school." she asked now looking a bit curious.

"I dunno. You talk different too..really shy." he yawned at her and then closed his eyes.

"Sorry..." she whispered, rubbing her bracelet. She glanced at him and smiled to herself when she saw how peaceful he looked.

_Stupid Sasuke_

------------------------------

Naruto and the gang were stuffed into a closet and were wating till Itachi did something that would signal them that it was okay to look for Sakura and Sasuke. Finally, they heard a tv switch on. Quietly, they filed out of the closet and tiptoed up the stairs.

"Where is it?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know! I've never been here before." Ino said in frustration.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked pointing to a light on the opposite side of the hall.

"DAMMIT!" a yell was heard and Naruto immediatly dropped to the floor crouching. "DAMN YOU TERESA! I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!" Itachi yelled even louder.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke yelled from the door located opposite the hall. The gang froze where they were and once they heard someone from the room start to move, they started panicing.

"Go! Over there!" Ino screeched silently as she pointed to the bathroom. The gang ran to the bathroom and shoved themselves in. Shutting the door silently, they rested their ears against the door to see what all the commotion had been about.

"Are you watching the fucking show again?" Sasuke called out from the railing of the stairs. "What's it called? Passions?"

"You can't blame me! My girlfriend got me hooked! TERESA IS EVIL!"

Sasuke sighed.

"BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE SHE'S HOT! I'VE FORGIVEN HER ALREADY!" he yelled happily.

"You're a RETARD!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey! How's it going with Sakura? HAVE YOU GUYS DONE ANYTHING YET?"

"FUCK OFF!" Sasuke screamed in anger.

"REMEMBER! ABSTINENCE IS THE KEY!"

Footsteps were heard and the gang filed out of the bathroom.

"That was wierd." Naruto whispered.

"So...Teresa is evil eh?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What the hell?" Ino eyed him.

"Huh? Nothing." Shikamaru sighed and pointed to the door. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded as they approached the doorway. It was partly open so they peaked in to see what was happening.

"Hinata. Keep watch." Naruto whispered as she nodded in agreement.

-------------------------

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked sitting up in bed.

"Nothing." Sasuke sighed and sat down on the floor. "Look, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've seen it before. Remember this?" Sasuke pulled out the silver necklace with the silver S from his cabinet.

"Of course I remember. It's beautiful."

"My dad gave it to me the day before he died. He told me that I should cherish this heirloom."

"Why wouldn't he give it to Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Because Itachi is stupid." Sasuke smirked and looked at the silver stones on the bracelet. "This is all I have left. I take it with me everywhere."

"I would cherish it too. Now I know why you didn't want me to touch it."

"Yeah." he smirked again and then placed it back carefully.

--------------------------

"They're talking about a necklace?" Ino asked in disbelief. "What a waste of life!"

"Where's the action?" Naruto asked.

"THERE IS NONE!" Ino yelled in whisper.

"Who's there?" a yell was heard by Sasuke.

"Oh shit." Shikamaru sighed.

"Crap! RUN!" Ino whispered loudly. The gang turned around and quickly ran to hide in the bathroom. Naruto fiddled with the doorknob and was startled by a voice from the bathroom.

"Sasuke! I'm busy taking a shit! Go to the other bathroom!"

Naruto twitched his eye in disbelief. Quickly, the gang ran down the stairs and opened the door. They dashed outside and ran down the street.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said in disbelief. "Maybe i'm just hallucinating."

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked annoyed.

"Pass me some toilet paper. I ran out."

----------------------------

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS CLOSE!" Naruto screamed.

"We did it though!" Ino jumped for joy. "Too bad they didn't do anything. You closed the door, right Hinata?"

"Yes I did." she smiled.

"Now let's go home and tell Tenten." Ino kissed Shikamaru and smiled at her two friends.

---------------------------

"What time is it?" Sakura asked yawning.

"About 10:30." Sasuke grinned. "Sleepy?"

"Very."

"You can sleep on my bed." he said to Sakura.

"No. Just let me sleep on the floor. All I need is a blanket." she smiled at him.

"No, I want you to sleep on my bed." he said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, shut up. I'll sleep on the floor." she said again.

He sighed. "Just shut up you loser. You're sleeping on the bed and that's final."

Sakura sighed and got on Sasuke's bed. She got under the covers as he made his own bed. He yelled out goodnight to his brother and then switched off the light.

"Goodnight Sasuke." she said in the dark.

"Night."

"Hey, one more thing." she said uneasily.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Sasuke heard a bit of ruffling and then felt something sharp hit the side of his stomach. Suddenly, Sakura fell on top of him.

"You wanted to kick me?" he wheezed.

"I'm so sorry." she said embarrassed.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked a bit annoyed. He could feel her breath close to his face.

"I just wanted to say thankyou." she grinned even though she knew he couldn't see.

"For what?" he asked. "The bed?"

"No you idiot. For your present. I forgot to say thanks."

"You're-" he got cut off by Sakura's lips quickly pushing against his. She quickly pecked him on the lips and then got off of him. "...welcome?" he finished.

She giggled and then got back up on Sasuke's bed. "Goodnight." she smiled to herself and then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

**-----------------------------**

**Haha! There we go! Itachi was OOC. Sorry about that. Well, tell me what you think and i'll try and update soon. Thankyou REVIEWERS!!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S- 35.5 pages!**


	7. Make Your Move

**Here we go guys! Sorry for the wait but I promise you will like this chapter. Actually, this chapter is so much of a turning point that I am dedicating this to some of my good reviewers. Thankyou to: Sarah Rebecca, xxanime-fighterxx, kunoichi Mariko-chan, rainingblood666 and YGA! I'd like to thank my great BETA Brittany! YOU ROCK! Haha I hope you all love this chappie as much as I do. PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S Yeah man...i'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Make Your Move**

Sasuke awoke as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He jolted upright from his bed, on the floor, as if he was having a nightmare. All signs of fear vanished from his eyes as soon as he heard the soft chirping of birds fill the room. He looked around to where he was, it looked somewhat different. Then he remembered that he had slept on the floor that night. He looked up towards the bed and noticed pink hair spill to the sides. Sakura. He smirked a bit as his hand flew to his lips. She had kissed him...for real. Brushing his hair around with his fingers, he slowly got up and looked over to the pink-haired girl. She was sleeping soundly. Sasuke walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Sasuke..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Sasuke jumped a bit at the sound of his name.

"Leave me alone Lee." she mumbled a bit louder.

Sasuke smirked and looked at her lips which seemed to be pursed. He got close to her and whispered to her face. "What do you want me to do Sakura?" He figured that if he talked to her, she might answer in her sleep, as if he was asking in the dream.

"Prove that Lee has no chance with me.." she mumbled, smirking a bit.

"How should I do that Sakura?" he asked smirking.

"I don't know. Anything." she mumbled back.

"Tell me what I should do."

She paused for a second and then grinned in her sleep. "Kiss me."

Sasuke flinched a bit and then smirked after thinking of something good to reply. "Lee will leave you alone right?" he glanced at the clock which read 6:24 am.

"Yeah. He should."

Sasuke got a bit closer to Sakura's lips and gently pushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. She made no movement. Her lips felt soft just like how they seemed. After a few seconds, he pulled off her slowly and waited for a sudden reaction or a scream.

_What am I doing? _he asked himself in disbelief.

He got off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Total mess.

"Thankyou.." Sakura mumbled, still in her sleep.

Sasuke turned to her and watched her lips form a small smile as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"You're welcome Sa-ku-ra." he whispered as he walked out of the room to the bathroom smirking to himself.

-------------------------------

"Sakura get up." Sasuke demanded when he came back from the washroom. He had changed and was now ready for school.

"Later Dad! It's Saturday." she groaned in annoyance.

"Sakura.." Sasuke went over to her and yanked off the covers. "This is SASUKE. Get up!"

"Sasuke? Dad, when did you become Sasuke?" she yawned and then after she realized what was happening, she jolted upright on his bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he checked his hair in the mirror. "Good morning."

"Morning Sasuke." she smiled at him and then looked at the clock. 7:30 am. "Oh my god! School!" she shot out of bed and tripped on the baggyness of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and watched her get up.

"CLOTHES!" she shrieked. "What the hell do I wear?" she started panicking.

"Relax, just wear what you wore yesterday." Sasuke grunted.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she yelled. "Girls DON'T do that! I DON'T DO THAT!"

Sasuke gave her an awkward look and then started searching through his closet. "I don't think I have anything."

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" she was practically screaming now.

"What's all the commotion about!" Itachi appeared at Sasuke's door looking really tired.

"She's freaking about clothes." he sighed.

"Oh, nothing to wear Sakura? Just stay home today." he smirked at her and then looked at Sasuke. "Drop her home bro."

"My parents are coming home LATER!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Okay, then you can stay with me today!" Itachi grinned widely as Sakura gave Sasuke an awkward look.

"Itachi..." Sasuke started. "Don't do anything stupid while i'm gone."

"Huh? Can't you stay home for today Sasuke?" Sakura asked a bit worried.

"I have a math test today, so I can't. Sorry. Itachi isn't that bad, don't worry." Sasuke smirked at Sakura who looked petrified.

"O-okay.." she stuttered. "H-have fun at school!" she smiled at him and then looked at Itachi who seemed to be planning something in his head.

"Yeah, you're lucky i'm off of work today!" he smiled hugely and then left the room. He tromped down the stairs, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in silence.

"So, you dream about me eh?" Sasuke asked, as he packed his school bag, breaking the long silence.

"Huh?" Sakura asked still in shock that she was going to stay home with a total stranger.

"You dream about me." he looked up at her.

"What? No I don't!" Sakura glanced down at her bracelet.

"So then why were you saying my name this morning? Something about Lee." he smirked and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"Sasuke, Sakura! I'M MAKING WAFFLES!" Itachi shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sasuke yelled back. He glanced at Sakura who still seemed embarrased and smirked. "It's okay Sakura, I dream about you too." he said mockingly.

Before she could say anything, he left the room and trotted down the stairs. She rolled her eyes while smiling and walked over to the washroom.

_You too, eh?_

---------------------------------------

"It's about TIME you came downstairs!" Itachi grinned as Sakura walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She hadn't changed out of Sasuke's clothes but she looked refreshed.

"Sorry about that." she smiled slightly and sat down on the kitchen table with him.

"Sasuke left for school." Itachi mumbled munching his waffle. He passed her a plate as he chewed and she happily started eating. After a few minutes, Itachi looked up at her. "You really like Sasuke?" he asked.

"What? No." Sakura said uncertainly.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad." Itachi looked over to the clock. 8:30 am.

"I never said he was bad." she smirked to herself.

Itachi gasped. "I saw that! You smirked! You LIKE him!" he smirked widely as he chewed down the last piece of his waffle.

"Uh.." Sakura rolled her eyes and finished off her waffle also. "Thanks for breakfast." she said as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"No problem." he smirked a bit and then walked over to the sink. "So what has he done so far?"

"What?" Sakura asked, choking a bit on her juice.

"What has he done? Like he must've had made a few hints." he smirked as he scrubbed his plate. "You know, the famous hand squeeze...or the pushing back of the hair."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Itachi turned off the sink and walked over to Sakura, who was now standing. Pushing her up to the kitchen wall, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sakura gasped at the pain and looked up at Itachi petrified. Suddenly, Itachi pulled her hand towards himself and came close to her face. Squeezing her hand a bit tighter he got close to her lips and smirked a bit. "Sakura.." he whispered. "That's a hand squeeze!" he smiled widely and let go of her hand. Still in shock, Sakura stood there as Itachi went back to the sink and turned the tap on.

"Pretty sexy, isn't it? Sasuke hasn't used that on you yet?" Itachi asked again.

"Um.." Sakura paused and thought for a moment.

**Flashback**

_Before she could do anything else he took a tight grasp around her hand. She gasped. Sasuke had such a tight grip on her hand that she couldn't even move the rest of her body. He pulled her hand towards himself and her body pushed up against his. Sakura could feel his breath again, this time, however, he felt much closer._

_He smirked and whispered, "That sigh you heard, was a yawn. There was no need to go crazy." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. Sakura gasped and he smirked again. "Also," he got a bit closer to her lips. Sakura's mouth went dry. "If you're wondering if i'd do the scavenger hunt with you," There was a quick pause. "I'd be happy to."_

**End of Flashback**

"Wait a sec, he _has_ used that on me. But how would you know?" Sakura, who seemed quite interested, sat on a chair and waited for Itachi's answer.

"Easy," he stated. "I taught him everything he knows!" Itachi whipped around and started waltzing with air. "I'm too good with the ladies." Winking at Sakura, he stopped waltzing and went back to the dishes. "Too bad for you though, I have a girlfriend."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and glanced up the stairs. "Hey, Itachi, do you think I could take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you have my clothes? Are they dry?"

"DAMMIT! I knew I forgot to do something! Sorry about that, let me see if I can help." Itachi walked over to Sakura and told her to get up. Once she did, he looked her up and down and then nodded his head. He ran upstairs and after a few minutes, came back down with some feminine looking clothes. "Don't ask how they got there but they're my girlfriends'. She's about your height, maybe a little taller. They should fit you." he handed her the outfit and told her to enjoy her shower. Sakura thanked him and trotted up the stairs.

-------------------------

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a magenta tube top and a denim mini skirt. She was in the bathroom for an extra long time today.

_This mini skirt is a bit too short. Who the hell is Itachi dating?_

She smiled to herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She skipped down the stairs and sat beside Itachi in the livingroom. He was tightly grasping a box of cookies and seemed very interested in the show he was watching.

"Itachi?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the television.

"Do...," she paused for a second. "Do you think Sasuke likes me?"

Itachi smirked widely and switched off the television. He turned facing her and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "Well, I don't know..do you like him?" He quickly glanced at the clock. 11:23 am.

Sakura paused. _Do I like him? _she thought. _Can I trust this guy? _"I don't know." she replied.

"Oh, well if you don't know...then how can I help you?" he looked at her inquisitively and then grabbed his box of cookies again. "It seems as if you guys like eachother, actually." He offered her the cookies, but when she rejected them, he shrugged and continued. "Especially with yesterday and all. I mean you guys were on top of eachother." he smirked as Sakura blushed wildly.

"I'm not sure..." her voice trailed.

"I KNEW IT!" he shot up and his cookies spilled on the floor. "NO!" he scrambled to the floor and started picking up the cookies one by one. "You should tell him." he said as he blew off a piece of dust from one cookie.

"What?" she asked startled. "I didn't say anything and even if I did, he doesn't like me!"

"I bet he does. I've never seen him _on top_ of a girl before." he smirked widely and then sat back on the couch with his cookies.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" Sakura glared at Sasuke's brother.

"Yes. I do. Trust me, he likes you."

---------------------

_You can do this Hinata. Just go over to Naruto, sit beside him, open your lunch bag and start eating. Simple as pie. Pie is pretty simple..I mean, 3.14 is pretty easy. I like that saying maybe i'll say it one day. Wait, what if they think i'm a total math nerd then? What if Naruto hates me. Screw the saying, just go and sit with him. _

Hinata shook off her nerves and approached the table where her friends were sitting.

_GO HINATA! SIT WITH HIM NOW! _she thought.

As she got closer, Naruto's head shot up by instinct. He turned to Hinata and their eyes locked for a second. Quickly, Hinata turned away and blushed a deep red.

_Why'd he look at me?_

She suddenly got extremely nervous and sat beside Ino at the table instead of Naruto.

_Nice going you shy-ass._

"Hey Hinata!" Ino smiled as Naruto went back to eating his ramen.

_Say something nice Naruto. Not stupid. _Naruto thought as he chewed his ramen.

"Hinata, I like your lunch bag." he smiled and then quickly went back to his food.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU IDIOT! YOU LIKE HER LUNCH BAG? _Naruto sighed deeply and glanced up at Hinata who was blushing a deep red.

Naruto smiled again as her eyes met his and she smiled back uncertainly.

_Just tell her you like her. Why can't you do it? It's so easy. Just go over to her when she's alone and say.."I like you Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?" Two goddamn sentences...not that hard you loser. Wait a sec, 'I like you Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?' THAT SOUNDS SO LAME! I CAN'T SAY THAT! WHAT THE HELL! No. Shut up you freak. Just DO IT! Okay, I will do it today. You can do it Naruto. Be a MAN!_

--------------------

"Who is it?" Itachi called from the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. Sakura was upstairs in Sasuke's room playing on the computer.

"Dude." came a reply from the door.

"Oh." Itachi smiled and opened the door. Standing at the door was a tall boy wearing dark sunglasses. "Hey Shino."

Shino nodded his head and stepped inside the house. Itachi shut the door and turned to Shino. "What's up?" he asked.

"Got. Bored." he stated each word slowly, as if they were their own sentence.

"Cool, I want you to meet someone. Hang on." Quickly, Itachi ran over to the stairs and called to Sakura. She replied saying she'd be down in a minute.

"New girlfriend?" Shino asked cooly.

"No. You'll see." Itachi smirked as Sakura came trotting down the stairs. "Shino!" he yelled. "MEET SAKURA!"

"Yeah, and?" Shino replied. Sakura smiled uneasily.

"THIS IS SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!" Itachi announced proudly.

Shino stood there for a second and then started chuckling. Quickly, he coughed to cover up the laugh and held out his hand to Sakura. She shook it and then glared at Itachi. "I'm NOT his girlfriend. We're just friends."

"They were on top of eachother yesterday." Itachi smirked, ignoring Sakura.

"He's getting it from you." Shino said in monotone.

"Haha, I guess." Itachi laughed and then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, meet my best friend Shino!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm NOT his GIRLFRIEND." she yelled, turning back to Itachi.

"It's okay. We know you like him." Itachi replied. Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't like him!" she yelled.

"Then why are you getting all upset?" Shino asked before walking into the kitchen to help himself to some food. "I need some pop."

"Yeah, pop will get you to your normal self. You seem wierd right now." Itachi said, following him to the kitchen.

Sakura fumed and then stomped up the stairs.

----------------------

_Okay, you can DO this Naruto! Just go over there. She's standing all alone._

Naruto took in a deep breath and walked over to Hinata, who was standing by herself near the door to her next class.

"Hey Hinata.." his voice trailed as she turned around. She gasped slightly when she saw him. "Oh, sorry.."

"What? Oh, don't w-w-w-worry...Yo-you di-didn't s-s-s-scare me." she sounded extremely nervous when she set her eyes on him.

"Hinata...I..." his voice trailed again as he thought of something smart to say.

Hinata stood there turning different shades from purple then to red again.

"I..." Naruto started.

Suddenly the bell rang. Hinata jumped a bit at the sound of the bell as students from classes were making their way to their next class. She smiled at Naruto and then turned around to go to her class.

_DO SOMETHING! _Naruto thought to himself as he saw her heading towards the classroom.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand grasp hers. She gasped slightly and then turned around to face a determined looking Naruto.

"N-naruto?" she asked a bit frightened at the boy. He had never done anything like this before.

"Please, Hinata. I need to talk to you. Please don't leave." he sounded quiet. Hinata nodded her head in agreement, it's not like she was going to miss much in ceramics class anyways. "Are you okay with missing a bit of your next class?" he looked at her slightly and then glanced at the floor.

"Y-yes." she stated slowly as Naruto let go of her hand.

"Hinata..." his voice trailed again and Hinata could see the soft tint in Narutos' cheeks. "I have to tell you now. I don't think I could keep it inside any longer." He looked at her again and when their eyes met his eyes became soft. Hinata glanced at the floor in embarrassment. Naruto shuffled his feet around trying to think of the right thing to say.

_Say you like her. No..say you love her. NO too soon. What the hell? _

"N-naruto?" Hinata asked a bit worried. He seemed extremely nervous. "A-are y-you o-o-okay?" she stuttered.

"Actually, this is really hard." he smirked, still looking at the floor. "To think I thought this would be easy.."

_Good start Naruto, keep at it. _He thought to himself.

"Wh-what's hard?" Hinata asked a bit confused. She thought she knew what was going to happen but she wanted to hear it with her own ears.

_Expressing my feelings...NO too gay. Telling you I love you...EW RETARDED. I know! Confessing my love for you...Perfect. Now just say it you ass. _he thought.

"Confessing my-"

Suddenly a screech was heard from the other end of the hallway. Hinata took her eyes off Naruto and focused on a small girl with dark purple hair. She ran over to Hinata and gave her a tight squeeze.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled at Hinata.

Hinata, who was completely taken aback, smiled slightly and then looked at Naruto who looked a bit angered.

"What?" she asked her friend.

"HE ASKED ME OUT! HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!" she squealed.

"Amazing.." Hinata smiled, still a bit annoyed that her conversation with Naruto was ruined.

"I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT IN CERAMICS! What are you doing here anyways? Who cares..LETS GO!" Dragging Hinata by the arm, the two of them quickly strolled away from Naruto. Hinata gave one last glance of sorry and then followed her friend to class.

"Dammit." Naruto hissed. "Why me? That was going great. FRIGGIN GIRL!" he yelled out the last sentence angrily. Quickly, he glanced around to see if anyone was aware of what happened. Luckily no one.

_Now what will happen? _he thought to himself as he walked to his next class; history.

-----------------------------

"Shino...don't you think you've had enough pop?" Itachi asked as Shino threw his fifth can into the garbage can. Shino burped loudly and then grinned at his friend. He glanced at the clock; 2:45 pm.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

"Okay good, cause I only had one can left." Itachi smiled at his friend as Shino grabbed the remote. He flipped on the TV and turned to the sports channel.

"Wow! So, who IS this chick?" Shino asked. He seemed a bit hyper.

"Who, Sakura?"

"Yeah. Who IS she? She's pretty hot." He tapped his stomach and lurched out another treacherous burp.

"I think she likes Sasuke, but she won't confess." Itachi sighed. "I wish she would just tell me. It would make life so much easier."

"It's CAUSE you're his brother. She feels insecure. Hang on, I have an idea." Shino smirked a bit and Itachi understood immediatly.

"I understand." Itachi smiled and called for Sakura. She came trotting down the stairs and sat herself in the armchair in the livingroom. "What's up guys?"

Shino stood up slowly and walked towards Sakura. She looked at him uneasily and then glanced at Itachi who was smirking wildly. "Tell us." he stated.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tell us you like Sasuke!" he was yelling a bit now.

"What the hell?" Sakura gawked.

"Come on, just tell us. We won't tell."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" she seemed a bit angry.

"If you don't tell us...we might have to use the force." Shino stated slowly. Itachi got up and suddenly started echoeing 'the force' as if it was some action movie.

"Uh..." Sakura stated a bit wierded out. "You guys are wierd. I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, you've done it. Time to use the force." Shino straightened up and then turned his back towards Sakura. He paused for a second and then turned back around and dived at Sakura. He tickled her right at the stomach. She suddenly burst out laughing, caught off guard.

"Stop!" she wailed in between bursts of laughter.

"Tell us!" Shino yelled.

"NO!" she was dieing, but she wasn't telling anything to these losers. Suddenly, Itachi dived in too and both Shino and Itachi were tickling her. She was laughing so much that it started to hurt.

Shino got away and started laughing himself on the couch because Sakura was now turning a deep shade of purple. Itachi continued, however. "TELL US!" he yelled at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she squealed. She tryed to manoever her way out and accidentally fell to the ground. She was laughing too hard to even notice the pain. Itachi knelt down and hovered over her. He continued tickling her and was whispering that she should tell them.

She continued laughing as Shino watched the pair. "KEEP GOING ITACHI!" he yelled. "DON'T STOP!"

Suddenly, a slam was heard at the door of the livingroom. Shino, Itachi and Sakura stopped suddenly. It was Sasuke. Itachi was still hovering over Sakura and Sakura was giggling a bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then picked up his bag from the floor.

"I guess you guys didn't notice me come in." he sounded cold. "Having too much fun brother?" Sasuke's voice was sarcastic and Sakura could tell that he was angry. Suddenly, she realized that Itachi was hovering over her and it could've looked like they had been fooling around. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's not what you think." she stated slowly.

"It's not like I care if you fool around with my brother. It's your life." With that said, he turned his back towards them and ran up the stairs. Sakura heard his bedroom door slam as Itachi got off her.

"Look what you did man!" Shino wailed. "Now he thinks _you're _going out with her!"

"Fuck.." Itachi muttered. Sakura sighed deeply. "Let me go talk to him." she stated. The boys nodded and she slowly walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Sakura opened the door to his bedroom. Sasuke was reading a novel on the foot of his bed. She went over to him and sat beside him. Ignoring her completely, he flipped a page of his novel.

"Sasuke..."

"Shut up. I'm working." he snapped.

"You're angry over nothing." she said looking at her socks.

"I'm NOT angry."

"Yes YOU ARE!" she yelled at him. She grabbed his novel and snapped it shut. He glared at her and their eyes met. "Why are you SO ANGRY?" she yelled.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" he yelled back.

"So you ARE angry then!" she rolled her eyes and then looked at him again. "It's NOT what you think! He wanted me to confess something."

"Yeah? What was it then?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Why would I tell you?"

"EXACTLY! You're lieing to me now. Great. Give me my fucking book."

"I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING!"

"NO! YOU JUST HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!"

"I DO HAVE SOMETHING!"

"THEN TELL ME!" he seemed extremely pissed now. Sakura fumed for a bit and then replied finally.

"HE TOLD ME TO CONFESS THAT I LIKED YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? THEY WERE TICKLING ME SASUKE! HE WASN'T TOUCHING ME! Here's your fucking book!" she threw the book into his lap and then went over to her backpack. Sasuke reopened his novel and then started scanning the pages. He closed it again and then sighed deeply. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Sakura and then whipped her arm around. Their eyes locked again.

"I hope you're not lieing." his voice was a bit quieter now.

"WHY WOULD I LIE!" she yelled at him. Sasuke's eyes became soft. There was a long silence.

"What did you say?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"What?" she asked still a bit angry.

"What did you say?" Sasuke looked her in the eye this time.

"I didn't say anything." she said harshly.

"Well, what would you have said then?" Sasuke let go of her arm and then stared at her deeply. Sakura gasped a bit and then stared back.

"I would've said...I would've said that I did." she replied slowly.

Sasuke sighed and then looked at Sakura. "...That's what I would've said too." Sakura looked up at him. She turned a light shade of pink and then walked over to the foot of the bed. She sat on it and started fiddling with Sasuke's novel. He smirked and sat at the bed also.

"I'm sorry.." his voice trailed as their eyes met eachother again.

"Me too." she smiled slightly.

Sasuke grinned and then slowly leaned in towards Sakura. She shut her eyes and leaned in also. Their lips touched eachother slightly and they parted. Sakura smiled a bit embarrassed and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Sasuke smirked and cupped her chin.

"Who said I was finished..." he whispered as he got closer to her.

He caressed her face with his free hand and then brought her lips to his yet again. After a few seconds, he started to deepen the kiss by pushing against her lips harder. Sakura gasped when she felt a sharp pain on her lower lip asking for entrance. She accepted and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

-------------------------------

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Shino asked annoyed. Once Sakura had left, they had sat in silence waiting for her to come back saying it was alright. It had been far too long.

"Do you think he killed her?" Itachi asked wide-eyed.

"What the hell Itachi?"

"You never know. Sasuke scares me sometimes!"

"Right..." Shino slumped back into the couch and flipped on the television. Itachi grabbed his box of cookies.

"Hey Oprah's on." Shino put down the remote.

"Cool. What's it about today?" Itachi asked trying to be interested when in reality he wanted to know what was going on in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Plastic surgery."

"Nice." Itachi turned around and glanced at the stairway. No Sakura.

"Should we watch it?"

"Sure..."

**Ten Seconds Later**

"So...what do _you _think they're doing." Itachi asked trying to act as if he didn't care what was going on.

"I don't know." Shino turned his head to Itachi curiously.

"Whatever. Who cares right?" Itachi shifted around in his seat.

"Yeah. Oprah and surgery is more interesting...right?"

"Yeah..."

**Five Seconds Later**

"Itachi..." Shino asked.

"Yeah?" Itachi was now glancing, every 2 seconds back, at the stairs.

There was a quick pause and suddenly a loud thump was heard from the bedroom. Itachi and Shino both whipped around at the noise.

_Leave them alone Itachi. Sasuke wouldn't kill an innocent girl...would he? _He thought to himself.

"Maybe..it was the...tv." Shino responded trying to stay involved with the show. Both Itachi and Shino stared deep into the television screen trying to absorb what was going on.

_**The effects of plastic surgery can be either good or bad. Today we have examples of both...**_

"Okay, i'm leaving! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ARE YOU COMING WITH ME?" Itachi stood up and straightened himself out.

"Itachi! Pull yourself together man! Be cool, be cool." Shino slumped back into the couch.

"Right cool." Itachi took a deep breath and then sat down beside Shino. Suddenly, his eye started twitching wildly.

"Itachi?" Shino asked a bit worried.

"I'm cool...i'm cool." Itachi smiled crookedly and stared into the tv.

_**Hello there Cassandra, you look amazing by the way. **_

"Do you think...Sasuke would hurt her?" Shino asked after a while.

"Why would he do that?" Itachi said nervously.

"I don't know...I just thought...and that thump..."

"DO YOU THINK SO?" Itachi was now hyperventalating.

Slowly, both faced eachother and then stared at eachother for a long time.

"Let's go!" They both yelled in unison.

"Okay, YOU GRAB THE BASEBALL BAT and i'll grab the phone!" Itachi was scrambling everywhere trying to find a phone. After pulling away a few pillows, he found it. Shino and Itachi pulled up their jeans and together started walking up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Shino yelled in whisper. "Code names dude."

"Right, right, right." Itachi shoved a finger to his lips as if he was shushing himself. "Codenames. Okay, i'll be cookie monster."

"Call me pepsi." Shino said cooly. Giving eachother the nod of approval, they both walked cautiously up the stairs.

"You better not be hurting her Sasuke.." Itachi mumbled under his breath.

---------------------------

"I can't believe I fell." Sakura sighed slightly and then started laughing.

"Was I too much to handle?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Maybe." she grinned and then helped herself up. Soon after, she sat on the foot of the bed again. "You never help me up."

"There's no need to." Sasuke grinned and then entwined his fingers through hers. He leaned in slightly and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled at him and then pecked him on the lips.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked a bit embarrassed.

"I guess, we're just acting like Shikamaru and Ino." Sasuke answered looking out his bedroom window.

"We're a couple now?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Only if you want." Sasuke leaned in again and kissed her lips. She pulled off him embarrassed and he smirked. "Is that what you want?"

"That's all i've wanted..." she smirked slightly and then kissed his cheek. He grinned and started kissing her jawline. Sakura cringed at the feeling and Sasuke pulled off immediatly. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Sakura blushed and then looked at her shoes. "I never said anything Sa-su-ke." she smirked and looked up at him. Sasuke grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shino yelled at the door. He was grasping the end of the baseball bat and had a very fierce look on his face.

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA! WE'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T HURT YOU!" Itachi yelled running through the door tackling his brother to the floor.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke asked bewildered. Sakura stood there wide-eyed as she watched the brothers wrestle on the floor.

"Itachi...Itachi...relax man. You're gonna hurt him. Dude..." Shino put the bat down and then went and sat with Sakura on the bed as he watched the pair fight.

"GET OFF ME ITACHI!"

"DID YOU HURT SAKURA?" Itachi yelled as he kept Sasuke in a headlock.

"What the hell? No!" Sasuke tried to get out of the headlock but with no prevail.

"Yeah? Then what was happening up here! I HEARD A THUMP AND NOT JUST ANY THUMP...A PAINFUL THUMP!" Itachi was screaming at the top of his lungs now. He turned to Sakura who was now turning a deep shade of magenta.

"Wait a sec...I know that look anywhere. Itachi do you know this look?" Shino asked Itachi as he stared at Sakura's expression.

"No..fill me in?" Itachi asked.

"Okay, do you remember Mailyn? That chick you went out with for a few hours?" Shino asked.

"Oh, do you mean the chick that kept singing Sexy Back every time something was happening? Yeah, I remember her. Damn, she was wild." Itachi responded still keeping his brother in a headlock.

"Yeah, well do you remember Vilain, Mailyn's bestfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well, her best friend's best friend...do you remember her?"

"Wait a sec, okay so Mailyn and then Vilain and then her best friend which was Freya and then her bestfriend which was Kilane. Right. Kilane, what about her?"

"Okay, do you remember Kai? Do you remember how Kilane was staring at him at Mailyn's party?" Shino asked while Sakura gave a long sigh to Sasuke, who was still struggling under his brothers' arm.

"YEAH! It's like SAKURA! Wait, why was she staring at him like that though?"

"Because they..." Shino smirked.

"THEY MADE-OUT! YEAH THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Haha, Vilain was so jealous because she liked Kai and Kilane was all magenta looking."

"Just like Sakura!"

"Right."

"So what does this mean dude?" Shino grinned again as Sakura turned a deep red.

"It means..that Kilane made out with Kai?" Itachi smirked to himself.

"No man! It means that Sakura and Sasuke..."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah man."

"Wait...what?"

"Dude..."

"Oh!" Itachi gasped.

Itachi grinned widly and then gave his brother a quick noogie. Sasuke grunted in pain before he let go. Itachi walked over to Sakura and patted her on the back. "I hope...he wasn't too violent." He winked at her and then looked at Shino.

"Shino! We should have brought the Kodak! So are you guys dating now?"

Sakura smirked as Sasuke sat beside her, closer than normal.

"Wow and to think we thought you were going to kill her." Itachi looked at Shino and then gave him a nod of approval.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Bye!" Shino smirked and then turned to Itachi. "Dude, give me your last can of pop. I'm thirsty."

"Okay dude. Ciao guys!" Itachi waved at them and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was...wierd." Sakura sighed as Sasuke held her hand.

"Itachi is wierd, but you get used to him. The big idiot." he mumbled to himself and then looked at Sakura. "Sorry about that. I can't believe they thought i'd hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." Sakura smirked and then pecked him on the lips. "I should probably get home."

"Yeah, i'll drop you home."

---------------------

"Okay, so i'll see you later then?" Sasuke leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiled and then quickly kissed Sasuke on the cheek. She opened the door and started to get out when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She whipped around and faced him. Sasuke leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." he paused. "For everything." Sakura smiled to herself and then quickly exited the car. She shut it without looking back and happily walked to her door.

_I don't think Itachi taught you those skills..._ she thought as she rang the doorbell.

**----------------------------------**

**AHHHH! What did you THINK? Oh MY GOSH! They are finally dating! But don't worry, story has just begun!!! Aw...i'm so happy...lol! PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to add more NejixTenten fluff and oh no! Poor Naruto! Well...hope you liked it!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S- 27.5 pages **


	8. Just Tell Her Already!

**Hey Guys! I just finished!!! WOOT WOOT! I know it's been awfully long but i've been extremely busy! Well here it is! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!! WOOT WOOT 2007!!!!! Hope you like this chappie. Each scene may be short but I think it's okay! Well, go go go!**

**Lotsa Love, **

**Anna**

**P.S Happy New Year again!!!! **

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Just Tell Her Already!**

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke muttered as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"All i'm saying is that you should have been a bit nicer to the lady in the line. You were so rude." Sakura rolled her eyes as the lights in the movie theater dimmed.

"Yeah well she was being rude first." Sasuke sunk into his seat.

"You're such a dumbass." Sakura smiled to herself.

Sasuke smirked and then leaned close to Sakura. "But that's why you love me right?" he whispered into her ear before blowing into it lightly.

"Sasuke..." Sakura giggled.

"What? What am I doing?" Sasuke grinned and then pushed his lips on her ear. Sakura, feeling tickled, grimaced at the feeling.

"Stop it Sasuke!" she whispered harshly.

"But, i'm not doing anything." Sasuke teased as he moved his lips down her jawline. He started kissing her neck slowly as Sakura smirked at the soft feeling of his lips.

"Guys, the movie hasn't even started yet!" Kiba said smirking to himself. He was sitting beside Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention.

"He's right, get off Sasuke." Sakura pushed him away lightly and then leaned on his shoulder.

Sasuke whipped his head around to Kiba and glared at him before giving a kiss to Sakura on the top of her head.

"Guys, I think Sasuke wants to kill me." Kiba muttered to Chouji, who was munching on his popcorn. He had 3 more extra under the seat, just in case.

"Smooth." Chouji yawned as he glanced to his right. Hinata was hunched over with her hands under her chin as she watched the trailers of other movies intently. Tenten was sitting beside her who was having a cute conversation with Neji.

"I can't believe they're actually going out." Tenten smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Seem's impossible." Neji agreed.

"So Neji, how about you? Who's your lover?"

"I don't have one." Neji smirked.

"Yeah, well we all know the truth. Everyone knows who your lover is!"

"Yeah? Care to enlighten me?"

"Nope. It's a secret." Tenten turned to Neji and gave him a quick wink. She then turned back to the screen and watched the ending of a movie trailer. Neji stared at Tenten for a while and then turned back to the screen also. Naruto, who was sitting to the right of Neji, was intently watching the Spider Man 3 trailer.

"Wow! We have to go see that." he mumbled to himself. No one seemed to be listening. Suddenly, Hinata's head shot up and she quickly gave Naruto a shy smile. After she realized what was happening, she turned beet red and looked at her shoes. Naruto smirked to himself and continued watching the trailer.

"Woah! DUDE! WE HAVE TO GO SEE THIS MOVIE!"

"But i don't wanna go see batman. I saw one and two and three and now theres a fourth one? They were all flops, let's not go and see it."

"Dude..it's Spiderman."

"No. Way."

"Way."

"WOW!" Itachi squealed happily. The audience members all started shushing him and he sunk into his seat.

"Okay. We have to go." Shino nodded his head as he sipped his pop.

"Dude, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you date Kirsten Dunst?"

"She's a fucking babe."

"Okay good. Cause if you didn't like her, then I wouldn't, but i'd be pretty damn upset cause she's fucking beautiful."

"Yeah, i'd tap that."

"No way. Me first."

"No. Me."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"Three way?" Shino asked a bit confused.

"Dude...no."

"Gangbang?"

"Uh...are you trying to tell me you're gay."

"NO WAY!"

"Okay, I was thinking more rock, paper, scissors but I see how it is. That's totally fine man, I understand."

"Dude..." Shino sighed.

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP? WE WANNA WATCH THE MOVIE!" a random yell was heard across the theater.

"When did the movie start man?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know." Shino said as he focused on the screen.

"What movie is this again?"

"I don't know..hey, where are the penguins?"

"Penguins?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to see the dancing penguin movie."

"Uh, no..isn't this Casino Royale. Shut up and watch for god sakes."

"Damn. I wanted to see penguins." Shino mumbled as he slumped into his seat.

---------------------------

"Wow, that was an awesome movie." Sakura said as they exited the movie theater.

"Yeah, it was." Tenten smiled.

"Too bad Ino and Shikamaru couldn't come." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but they went out to do their own thing cause it's their anniversary." Neji countered.

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked.

"A whole year." Hinata mumbled.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so happy for them." Sakura smiled.

"Alright guys, Sakura and I will see you later." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car door.

"Bye guys!" Sakura smiled as she stepped into his car. After putting on her seatbelt, Sasuke reversed out of the parking lot.

"Finally I get to spend some time alone with you." Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and leaned in close to Sasuke's face. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Sasuke sighed as Sakura smirked and answered it.

"Hello?...Hey Ino...Wow!..I'm so happy for you. Was it fun?...How sweet...No way...He did?...Oh my gosh...I'll talk to you later. Yep. Love ya!" She hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"He bought her a ring! A really expenisve one."

"Wow." Sasuke mumbled.

Once they reached her driveway, Sasuke stopped the car and let out a heavy sigh. Sakura opened the car door and was about to exit when another heavy sigh was heard from Sasuke. Quickly, she shut the door and faced him. "Is something wrong baby?" she asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"Nothing." he mumbled. She rested her hand on his and looked into his onyx eyes. "You can tell me." she smiled.

"It's just...it's just that I never get to spend time alone with you anymore. The first month was great but now I barely get to see you because you're so busy." He looked out his window a bit embarrassed to be admitting this to his girlfriend.

Sakura smiled to herself and then took off her seatbelt. "Hm. I know what you mean. Sasuke, how about on Saturday I come over? We can hang out all day. What do you say?" Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smirked lightly. "Yeah, i'd like that." he replied. "What are we gonna do at my house, though?"

"I don't know lots of things. It'll be fun. Just you and me. Let me show you an example." she leaned in close to him and then pushed her lips against his. He smirked and deepened the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck but felt uncomfortable by their awkward position. Sakura pulled off him feeling a crick in her back. She smiled at him and then let herself out of the car as Sasuke gave her a nod of goodbye. He then exited out of the driveway and started for his house with a smirk of delight.

Sakura stepped into her house with the sound of her phone ringing. Dashing to the phone, she heard a mellow hello from her friend Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Naruto stayed silent. Sakura asked again, thinking he hadn't heard her. Again, silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked a bit worried. A huge sigh was let out from Naruto.

"I need your help Sakura." he sighed. "Really badly."

"Okay, i'm coming over right now." She sighed, put down the phone, picked up her house keys and left her house quickly.

--------------------------------------------

"Tenten, what the hell are you doing?" Neji asked when he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Damn, how'd you know it was me?" Tenten said sarcastically. She skipped in front of Neji and widened her smile. He rolled his eyes and went into his kitchen. Tenten sat on the couch and picked up a candy from the glass bowl on the table.

"So why did you invite me again?" she asked sweetly as she popped the candy into her mouth. Neji was still in the kitchen and the sound of dishes could be heard. After no answer, Tenten became impatient and lay down across the couch. She glanced outside Neji's window and noticed the sun setting. Tenten let out a quiet yawn and then closed her eyes. Again she yelled out to Neji but he didn't answer. The sounds of the kitchen seemed to sooth her and she quickly dozed off into a peaceful nap.

"Sorry, I was just cleaning the dishes." Neji smirked as he walked out of the kitchen. He paused at the entrance to the living room and rested his back against the outside of the wall. Unaware that Tenten was sleeping, Neji started talking to her.

"Listen Tenten, I invited you here today because I wanted to tell you something. I don't know what it is, but you're always on my mind and.." he paused. "..and I like it. I want you to be there. I'm so happy around you and I think you feel the same way. I don't really know what this is but I want to try and go farther. I love you Tenten. I really do." he smirked to himself and then closed his eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

Silence.

"Tenten?" Neji slowly turned into the living room and smirked to himself when he saw her sleeping on the couch. He walked to her and crouched down so that their faces were inches apart. He smirked as she let out another tiresome yawn. "I love you." he whispered before blowing lightly on her face. Her face cringed and then went back to normal. Neji blew on it again and this time her hand flew up and covered her face. Neji stared at her thoughtfully and, without thinking twice, he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers through hers. Tenten, feeling uncomfortable, started tugging back, as if she wanted her hand back. Neji grinned and tightened his grip. She started tugging harder this time grunting a bit in anger. Neji wanted to let out a laugh but held it in. Tenten pulled as hard as she could and he jolted forward.

_Wow, she's strong. _He thought. Neji pulled back as hard as he could and Tenten flew forward and off the couch. He let go of her hand and hovered over her to see if she was okay. Tenten moaned in pain and then opened her eyes slowly.

"Neji? What the hell? Why am I off the couch? What did you do to me?" Questions kept flying out of her mouth as she lay on the ground staring up at him. He paused for a moment and then smirked.

"What are you smirking about? WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled. Neji stared at Tenten for a moment and she went silent. "What's wrong? Are you okay Neji?" she asked a bit worried. He bent down over Tenten's face and stared at her intently. "Neji..." her voice trailed as he pushed his lips against hers.

--------------------------------------

"Alright, what is it?" Sakura asked once Naruto opened the door.

"You didn't have to come." he notioned her to come inside and then walked to the living room leaving the door wide open.

"Okay, something is definatly wrong. Naruto..." she closed the door and walked into the living room. "What is it?" she sat down on the couch beside him and gave him a secure smile. Naruto smiled lightly and then looked down at his socks. Sakura sighed.

"I have to tell her." he sighed.

"Oh..I get it now. Hinata.." she smiled and then waited for him to continue.

"It's not my fault! I tried to tell her before, it was so awkward though and I don't know if she likes me and everything is going wrong and what if she likes someone else. I'm so confused." He sighed loudly and then angrily got up. "You have to help me!" he yelled.

"Naruto, can you calm down? Of course i'll help you." Sakura smiled and tapped Naruto on the back. "You just have to tell her."

"IT'S SO HARD!" he screamed. "I'm too shy."

"Shut up. No you aren't. You're SO OUTGOING!" she screamed back.

"That's true."

"Exactly. I want you to grab a flower tomorrow and tell her. Do you understand?"

"I think so.."

"Will you do it Naruto?" she sighed.

"Yes I will. Hinata will be my girlfriend!" Naruto smiled.

"Good!" Sakura smiled. She gave Naruto the significant nod and then stomped out the door proudly. "Good luck!" she yelled outside his door.

"Thanks!"

_That was easy..._He smiled.

--------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Itachi whispered as he peered out from behind the wall.

"Let's go in for the kill Cookie Monster." came a reply from the walkie talkie.

"DIVE. DIVE. DIVE" Itachi yelled as he did a summersault to the nearest wall. Quickly, he pushed himself up against it and peered out into the hallway. Coast was clear.

Shino did the same but stayed at the opposite wall of Itachi. After waiting for a few minutes, they both glanced at eachother and then nodded their heads in unison. Silently, they tiptoed over to Sasuke's door.

"What if he's in there?" whispered Shino as he took a sip of his coke.

Itachi paused for a second and then straightened up. "Naw, he's out for the whole day. He told me this morning."

Shino paused. Why were they spying so secretively when no one was home? He shook it off and crouched low to the floor.

"On the count of three, we slam the door open." Shino whispered as Itachi nodded his head and got to the ground also. "One. Two. Three!" Together, they slammed the door wide open and dived into the room. Doing a variety of action moves, they finally jumped behind the bed, onto the floor.

"Wait, dude. Why are we doing this again?" Shino asked a bit confused.

"We have to know man. What if..."

"NO. Don't say it man. It can't be true." Shino stared at Itachi in shock.

"That's why we have to find them man." Itachi whispered loudly. He got up and jumped up on the bed. "Now, where to look?" he asked his sidekick.

Shino sighed and started pacing around the room. "Where would we find...condoms..." Suddenly, he straightened up and dove to the cabinet. Ripping it open, he started digging through it in search of the "material".

"Hey look!" Shino smiled and held out a magazine with a pretty model on the cover.

"There's my boy!" Itachi smiled as he grabbed the magazine and opened it up.

-------------------------------------------

_Okay, you can do this Naruto! You can do this! You're a big kid now! Wait a sec...that's from..no. Don't get distracted. CALL HER! Yeah, that's a good idea. That's easier. Wait, what do I say? You'll think of something you idiot. JUST DO IT! Hinata..._

Naruto jolted off his bed and ran to the nearest phone. He picked it up, paused, and then quickly dialed Hinata's number.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Pause.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Pause.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Pause.**

"PICK UP THE PHONE DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled. He hung up in frustration and then brought a kitchen chair to the phone table. Sitting on the chair, he stared angrily at the phone, focusing with immense power.

_Why can't you do it you dumbass? It's not that hard. You just call her and go with the flow! DO THIS NARUTO!_

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed again.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Pause.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**Pause.**

"Hello?" It was a woman.

"Hello, may I please speak to," He paused. "H-h-h-h-hinata?"

"Who's speaking?" she asked kindly.

"It's N-n-n-naruto.." he stuttered nervously.

"Hold on." she put down the phone and all Naruto could here was Hinata's name being called out.

_Shit! She's coming. Now what? Oh my god. What have you done?_

"Who is it Mom?" He could here Hinata asking her mom.

_Now what? What are you doing you idiot?_

"H-h-h-hello?" she stuttered into the phone.

"H-hey.." He smiled to himself. Hinata's voice always seemed to cool him but he was a nervous wreck at the moment.

There was an awkward silence. Hinata wanted Naruto to begin but he couldn't quite grasp the words he wanted to say.

"I j-just called to tell you that.." he paused, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Yeah?" she smiled into the phone nervously.

"I wanted to ask you if you understood the English homework!" he yelled into the phone immediatly.

"Oh. Y-y-yeah, lemme just go and get-"

"Actually, YOU KNOW WHAT!" He was screaming now. "IT'S OKAY! I'LL FIGURE IT OUT! THANKS! BYE!"

"Al-al-alright...see you later."

"Yeah! BYE!"

He hung up.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FREAK! YOU BETTER TELL HER TOMORROW!_

Naruto sighed and walked to his bedroom.

--------------------------------

"Hey! Check this one out!" Itachi smiled and held out the magazine as far as he could checking out a bikini model.

"WOW!" Shino yelled. He tried to grab the magazine out of Itachi's hands but Itachi swung it out of the way. They were both sprawled on Sasuke's bed, like little girls, reading his magazine. "She's hot." Shino agreed. "I give her a 8."

"I give her a 7." Itachi smiled and then flipped the page. "How about this one?"

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked into his room.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at his partner, Shino. Sasuke stood at the door waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Itachi jumped to the floor and got on his stomach. Shino jumped from the bed and jumped into the closet.

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" Itachi screamed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"SHIT! We're TRAPPED! NOW WHAT?" Shino screamed. Suddenly, both "agents" started screaming their lungs out. Sasuke gave a face of disgust and then waited. Shino and Itachi both stopped screaming in unison and then got up. "Dude, we were just having some fun."

"YEAH! You party pooper!" Itachi scowled. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and snatched the magazine out of his hands. As he was putting his magazine away, the doorbell rang. Itachi and Shino ran to the door surprised to see Sakura standing there, smiling at them.

"Hey guys! I decided to drop by as I was on my way home." She paused and walked into the house.

"SAKURA!" Itachi squealed. He grabbed her into a gigantic bear hug as Sasuke came walking down the stairs.

"Hey." Sasuke seemed less enthusiastic but Sakura could tell that he was happy to see her.

"Hey baby." she walked over to him and gave him a huge hug followed by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he pulled her a bit closer to him. She smirked and explained why she was at Naruto's and how she was just passing by his house and wanted to see how he was doing. "Well, i'm doing fine now that you're here." he whispered. Sakura smiled and started kissing him on the lips. Shino and Itachi stood behind them, dumbstricken.

"Do you think it's time?" Shino whispered to Itachi.

"Let's do this." Itachi cracked his knuckles as both of them stomped towards the couple. Shino pulled them apart as Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke.

"What the fuck is your problem Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as Shino grabbed Sakura.

"Now, we need both of you to calm your hormones." Itachi smiled. Sakura started laughing as Itachi and Shino led them into the living room.

"Okay guys, sit on the couch." Shino instructed. Both did as they were told and sat silently. Sasuke was frustrated but stayed because Sakura seemed very interested as to what these guys had to say.

"Okay. After a very detailed search in Sasuke's room, we found no condoms. This is both a good sign and a bad sign." Itachi was sitting in an armchair infront of them.

"Yeah! We searched everywhere!" Shino agreed.

"Anyways, we have come to a conclusion that either you don't use contraception or you have never done it."

"Obviously, we've never-" Sasuke started only to be given the hand from Itachi.

"Nut-tut. Shut up. Today, we will explain that contraception is good." Itachi smiled.

"But remember, abstinence is the key." Shino smirked.

"This is bullshit, i'm leaving." Sasuke got up but was only pulled back down by Sakura.

"I wanna hear this." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, we would just like to say." Itachi nodded his head as if signalling to Shino.

"USE A CONDOM!" They both said in unison.

"And?" Sakura smiled.

They paused. "Well,uh, that's all really. We didn't really plan it out." Shino made a huge smile and sat on the armchair.

Sakura burst out into laughter as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" Itachi's eyes widened. "Dude, is this funny?" he whispered to Shino.

Shino shrugged and then nodded his head. Together they both started laughing with Sakura.

"You're all a bunch of idiots.." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto was all pumped that morning. He knew he could tell her. Infact, he was excited. He stepped into the highschool and started searching the halls for Hinata. He was going to get it over with right now. Suddenly he felt someone tap his back. He let out a gigantic scream and whipped around. It was Sakura.

"A bit nervous?" she smiled.

"No. I'm going to do it!" He smiled and got into a superman pose. Sakura smiled and started walking.

"Hey! There she is! Go tell her." she smiled at him and pointed down the hall. Hinata was talking to some people from her Ceramics class. Naruto froze. Could he actually do this? He straightened up and walked towards her. Sakura stood behind him watching the scene of events. Hinata turned around and noticed Naruto walking towards her. She smiled crookedly and then turned beet red. Naruto smiled back. Suddenly, she whipped around and started to run. Naruto, in shock, froze and watched her run away. Sakura, confused, rubbed her eyes to see if this was actually happening. Was Hinata really running away from him?

"What the hell?" she mumbled as Naruto walked back to her, head sunk. "Maybe, she felt sick." she smiled. Naruto smiled and lifted his head.

"Yeah, sometimes she does get really nervous. I'll try again later." he smirked and walked off to his class. Sakura grinned as she waved goodbye to her friend.

_Good Job Naruto, i'm proud of you._

-----------------------------------------

"Itachi? What the hell are you doing here?" Shino asked bewildered. Itachi walked out of the bush located infront of the highschool and faced his best friend. "I thought you said you were going to some girls' house today." Shino looked confused.

"I, uh..." Itachi started looking around him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shino asked again, a bit angry.

"I decided to come and spy on my brother.." he mumbled.

"Without me?" he paused. "I can't believe you lied! I mean you lie all the time but not to me!"

"Man! I didn't have any pop."

"Oh, so now this is about the pop eh? I see. You think our friendship is only pop."

"No man. Dude..."

"Dude.." Shino said sadly. He started to walk away. Itachi caught up with him and put his hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Shino man, I need you here with me. This is one of our biggest missions. What do you say...Pepsi?" Itachi smiled.

Shino turned around and saluted Itachi. "Whatever you say man! I'm always here for you, Cookie Monster!" He smiled and then dove into a nearby bush. Itachi did the same. "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay, so..this morning...Sasuke accidentally forgot his lunch. Now, you know how much I hate this school. We have to try and do this as quickly and quietly as possible."

"You mean, we have to go in there?" Shinos' eyes widened.

"Yeah man, but I know we can do it. I brought the material." Itachi smiled and held out a necklace with a skeleton head on it. "I'm wearing mine already."

"Dude...the anti school necklace. Brilliant! Now we're safe." he slipped the necklace on. "Wait, what if a teacher talks to us!" Shino screamed but Itachi quickly cupped his hand over Shino's mouth.

"Don't talk rubbish!" Itachi stared at Shino and gave him the look of approval. They both got up from behind the bush and casually started walking towards the highschool.

---Meanwhile-----

Neji was sitting behind Tenten in business class. What happened yesterday all seemed like a blur. Did he go too fast? Was it right to kiss her? Suddenly she turned around and gave him a cute smile. Neji smirked and looked forward at the board.

Tenten was writing down what the teacher had put up on the board. _Why did he kiss me? It was so wierd. What if it means nothing? What if he doesn't like me? _She looked down at her paper but shook off the negative feelings. _The kiss must've meant something. _Suddenly a piece of paper was thrown at her from behind. She whipped around. Neji was still looking at the board. She glanced at the ground and noticed the paper ball. Quickly she picked it up and whipped her head back to the front. She opened it, and inside there was a note in nice cursive writing.

"I really enjoyed your company yesterday, thanks for coming over. We should do it again sometime."

Tenten giggled and the class went silent. She looked around and then said a quick sorry. She quickly crumpled the note and stuffed it in her backpack. _Yes, we should definatly do it again sometime Neji._

---------------------

"Okay, coast seems clear." Itachi whispered to Shino behind a school wall.

"Yeah, I think they're all in class. Learning stuff..." Shino sighed.

"Ew. Okay, his locker is just up over there. One time, when I was spying on him, I saw him go there so i'm assuming it's his." Itachi pointed to the hall infront of him.

"Go!" Shino started running. Together, they ran towards Sasuke's locker. Once they reached, they started breathing heavily as if they had run kilometers.

"Okay, now the lock." Itachi put his ear to the lock and started twisting the dial. Suddenly, Shino heard footsteps behind them.

"Young men, what are you doing here? Go to class." It was a teacher. Shino started screaming but his mouth immediatly became cupped by Itachi.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am." Itachi smiled crookedly at the lady.

"What are you boys doing here anyways? What are you doing with that lock?" She started to approach them. Itachi gave a face of disgust and pulled out his necklace.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" He shoved the necklace close to her face.

"What is this nonsense?" The teacher yelled. "You two! Come with me! To the principal!"

"CRAP! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Shino screamed.

"STAY BACK I SAID!" Itachi yelled. "SHINO! PUT DOWN THE LUNCHBOX." He paused and looked back at the teacher. "Here, you take the bag...this is what you want right? NOW LET US GO!" Shino put down the bag and they both trampled out of the hallway and out of the school. The teacher stood there dumbstruck.

_Stupid kids. _she thought as she continued inspecting the halls.

------------------

It was lunch time and Sasuke was staring at his lunchbox, which was sprawled on the floor.

"Those bafoons, I told him I was going to buy lunch today." he rolled his eyes as Naruto came running up to him.

"SASUKE! Have you seen Hinata?" he looked nervous.

"Yeah, she went just up ahead." Sasuke bent down and picked up his lunch box. When he got up, Naruto was gone. He smirked to himself and opened his locker.

"Hinata! Wait up!" Naruto was over-confident. He absolutely knew he could do it. Hinata suddenly started running.

_Maybe she didn't hear me._

"HINATA!" he screamed. She just kept running. Naruto started running even faster. Hinata ran into a crowd of people and soon Naruto couldn't find her anymore. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled in anger. She really was avoiding him. He angrily spun around to go and find Sasuke again. _Dammit._ he sighed.

-----------------

The school day was finally over and everyone was standing in a circle except for Hinata. Naruto stood there angrily. He still couldn't believe that she had been avoiding him. _Why the hell? I thought she liked me. It was all a lie. _He said a quick goodbye to his friends and started walking home. There was a cool breeze out and he felt a bit cold, but he didn't care. Hinata was actually avoiding him. Why would she do that? He sighed again and looked out at the open road. No cars. He looked back at his feet. All he could hear, was the sound of a few birds and random footsteps. Suddenly, something tapped his shoulder. He shook it off and kept walking.

"N-n-naruto?"

Naruto spun around only to be face to face with Hinata. He stared at her and then whipped around again. He didn't want to talk.

"N-n-naruto..please wait."

"No."

"Naruto." She didn't stutter. She sounded stern and serious.

"WHAT?" he yelled. She stepped back in fear.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "What?" he asked a bit calmer.

Suddenly, she turned beet red and looked to the floor.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, i'm leaving. I thought you were different Hinata. I guess I was-"

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" she screamed.

There was a pause.

"I really like you.." she said a bit more quieter. She turned a very bright red and then fainted to the ground.

"Hinata?" Naruto, confused, knelt to her and held her. Wasn't HE supposed to admit his love for her? She opened her eyes and he smiled down at her.

"I like you too!" he smiled sweetly. She blushed dramatically and then smiled at him shyly. He helped her up and then held one of her hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blushed.

She turned beet red and nodded her head shyly. Naruto smiled and embraced her. "Why did you run? I wanted to tell you this morning.." he whispered.

"I...thought that if I avoided you, i'd get over you. I didn't think you liked me back. T-t-then I realized th-that I should just tell you, and h-h-hope for the best." Naruto held her shoulders and looked at her.

"Good, cause I thought you hated me." Naruto smirked.

Hinata blushed.

He kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Let me take you home."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

**--------------------------------**

**Phew! Finally finished! Well what did you think? Cute no? Aw Neji and Tenten! And Omg Hinata! Hehehe! Please review and YGA I added ur suggestion xD What do you think? Haha. LEAVE A REVIEW! Promise to update soon! Oh yeah, so many people reviewed last time. I was so happy! I hope to see even more this time!!!!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 24 pages.**


	9. What If I Don't Want To Say Goodbye?

**Heya! Okay, so it was more a few weeks than one week but I decided to combine two chapters into one and finish this story off. Yes thats right :) It's the last chapter so enjoy it! Now I won't bother you! Enjoy :)**

**Luv Anna**

**-------**

**Chapter 9**

**What If I Don't Want To Say Goodbye?**

_"Do you remember that time when.."_

_"Yes, you've told me all the stories a hundred times." she smiled and continued to apply the blush on her face._

_"So what now?"_

_"You know exactly what."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Oh yes. I think it's time."_

_"But.."_

_"Oh don't worry. He will _not_ say no."_

------------------

"So what's wrong with him again?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she stepped into his house and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sasuke sighed.

"I think he broke up with his girlfriend." he whispered quietly so Itachi, who was in the living room, couldn't hear. Sakura gave a face of worry and then pointed to Shino who was sitting on the stairs, with his head tucked into his knees. "Why is he here?" she asked.

Sasuke turned to Shino and then back to Sakura. He shrugged, "I don't really know but every time Itachi is depressed, so is he."

Sakura took a deep breath and made her way into the livingroom. Itachi was slumped on the couch slowly chewing cookies as he watched his soap opera. She went and sat beside him. He glanced over and then sighed deeply. Sakura patted his back and waited. Suddenly, as if expected, Itachi collapsed onto Sakura and started fake crying.

"What's wrong Itachi?" she asked kindly. After a bit more fake crying, he wiped away a few fake tears and then faced Sakura.

"It's all HIS fault." Itachi got up, ran to the stairs and pointed to Shino. Shino angrily got up and crossed his arms.

"Well, what happened?" Sakura said, uneasily.

Suddenly, Itachi and Shino both started yelling at eachother at the top of their lungs. Sasuke held Sakura as they both stepped back, in fear.

"Go and eat _bugs_ Shino!" Itachi screamed after a bit of quarreling.

Shino gasped and everyone went silent. He then walked right up to Itachi and slapped him right across the face. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

Silence.

Itachi started rubbing his cheek furiously and then his face cracked a smile. "WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Shino, whos back was turned to Itachi, turned back and gave him a small smile. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. What was going on?

"I know i'm supposed to hate you, but that moment was SO a soap opera moment." He stared up at the ceiling and drifted into a trance. Shino did the same. After a few seconds, Shino spoke. "You really think so?" He started laughing. Itachi also laughed and then the both of them gave eachother a high five.

"Shino! Look! They're both here! We have to do what we had to do!" Itachi smirked and then dashed off into the kitchen. Shino broke out into a lame laugh and then followed him, skipping as if he was a horse. "GIVE US A FEW MINUTES..THEN COME!!" Itachi yelled.

"No, no! Come now!" Shino yelled right after Itachi did. Sakura and Sasuke gave eachother awkward glances and then slowly approached the kitchen; ready for anything that could happen. And trust me, with Shino and Itachi...anything could happen.

It was dark and then suddenly the lights flashed on as if in some lame detective scene. However, instead of seeing the two "detectives" seated in their seats, there was only one; Itachi. There was a chair beside him that was empty. "My partner and I," He looked over to find that his partner was not in his chair. "God damn you Shino! You're supposed to be here when the lights turn on!"

"Yeah during the rehearsal, I could never run fast enough." Shino sighed. "Let me try again." Quickly, he shut the lights and ran to his seat. Sakura sighed. What were these two imbiciles doing? In the pitch black darkness, a voice was heard in a whisper. "Yo, Sasuke...can you turn on the lights? It creates an effect."

Sasuke sighed and stomped over to the kitchen lights. He switched them on to find Shino and Itachi both seated on the chairs looking like professional detectives. "My partner and I," he stated yet again. ",we are here to inform you about something very important we heard the other day in the girls' washroom."

"Yo, Itachi! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Shino whispered.

"Get to the damn point!" Sasuke angrily demanded.

"Yeah, so we heard these four girls talking and we smell danger coming your way guys." Itachi said slyly.

"Oh shut up you idiotic loser." Sasuke grunted. "Our relationship is fine."

"WE CAN SMELL IT SASUKE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! OUR SMELLS NEVER LIE!" Shino was standing now and breathing heavily.

The couple started to walk away slowly. Enough was enough.

"Sasuke! Please listen!" Itachi stood also. "We're just trying to help!"

"We don't need any help guys." Sakura laughed. She thought it was obviously a joke.

Itachi and Shino paused. "Well, whatever you say dude. But soon it's gonna be 'I told you so'. Then we'll be the ones laughing." He said fiercly, pointing a finger at them.

"Oh put that down." Itachi pouted. "The finger pointing tactic is so _yesterday_."

--------------------------------------------

"He loves me..he loves me not." Tenten sighed as she plucked away the petals from a flower. She was sitting on the school yard. She really didn't feel like going to her third period class.

"Tenten.." Came a voice behind her. She whipped around to see Neji approaching her. "You weren't in class."

"Why did you come?" she asked a bit shocked. Neji never skipped class and he came at a surprisingly good timing.

"To talk to you." he smiled slightly and then sat down beside her, legs crossed.

"About...?" she pursed her lips. Hopefully they would talk about something other than school.

"Us.."

--------------------

Sasuke was skipping third. He didn't feel the need in going to class today, and it didn't really matter anyways. He trudged through the halls, hands stuffed in his pockets and head down at his shoes. A small smirk curled up on his face as he thought about Sakura and he realized he missed her. Suddenly, he collided with someone and she fell flat on the floor.

_Sakura... _he thought. _Always falling.._

However, when he looked up, he came face to face with someone else. She had blonde hair and deep pink eyes. She looked about 5"4 and had very pretty features. Sasuke turned away; it was Raina. She picked herself up and smiled politely.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." she seemed to be eyeing him a bit differently than usual.

"Hn." he answered quickly.

"You've changed..." she smiled again, this time however, it was a smirk.

"Hn," Sasuke replied again. He continued along the hall when she grabbed his arm.

"Maybe..I made a mistake." she chuckled and then quickly let go of his arm. Sasuke looked away from her in disgust. She was the last person he wanted to talk to. "Have your feelings changed Sasuke?" she neared her eyes together and waited for an answer.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, looking her right in the eyes. Raina had been the girl he was infatuated with last year. He was obviously too happy with Sakura, so he didn't even bother considering her again.

Raina pursed her lips and shrugged. "Too bad." She gave him a long stare and then pouted. She sighed, flipped her hair and walked passed Sasuke, down the hall. Sasuke watched her round the corner and then stuffed his hands in his pocket. He wanted to go looking for Sakura.

---------------------

"Oh this is BAD Shino, this is BAD!" Itachi was pacing around the living room with his head looking to the floor. Shino was comfortably lying on the couch.

"I know what you mean." Shino yawned. "Why the Cranes became vampires no one will know."

Itachi paused. "No! Not Passions you idiot! I'm talking about Sakura and Sasuke!" He stopped where he was and stared at Shino waiting for a reaction.

Shino adjusted his glasses and then got up. "Sometimes the sheep need to be pushed through the fence!" he said uneasily.

"What?" Itachi said flabergasted. What the hell was this guy talking about?

Shino made his way to the kitchen and snatched a coke out of the fridge. He took a long sip out of the can and then shook his head violently. Itachi just observed him and then smiled as Shino did a turn and leaped into the living room.

"So what are we going to do about Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked, feeling ready to conquer the world.

"Well, I think we may be able to find some clues in Sasuke's room." Itachi smirked. Shino nodded and followed him up the stairs slowly.

Itachi reached for Sasuke's door knob when suddenly, his cell phone rang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Itachi answered it and slowly brought the reciever to his ear. "Hello?" he answered, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Hello?" came a voice.

Itachi screamed and quickly shut the phone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shino yelled.

"They're on to us Shino! They know we're going to go into his room!" Itachi dived into the bathroom and waited for Shino to crawl in. His phone rang again.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secr-_

"Hello?" Itachi stuttered.

"Seven days..." came a creepy voice on the other end. Itachi turned to Shino, in fear, only to see him hunched into the corner of the bathroom with his cellphone. Itachi sweatdropped.

"Shino you idiot! WE HAVE NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND!"

Shino sighed, got up and straightened his glasses. "Let's do this." he said with a heavy german accent. Together, they smashed open the bathroom door, kicked open Sasuke's bedroom door and dived into his room.

"We made it." Itachi smiled. Shino smiled back.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Shino asked as he sat on Sasuke's bed.

"To make sure he's not still interested in this Raina girl. I really hope not. Poor Sakura."

"You don't think..."

"DON'T SAY IT SHINO!"

"You don't think.."

"DON'T-"

"What if..-"

"SHINO!"

"Fine."

"SHINO DON'T!"

"..."

"Sorry."

"Look at this Itachi. This looks like evidence." Shino pulled out a magazine with a lady in a bikini from Sasuke's cabinet.

"That's my boy!" Itachi smiled and sprawled himself on Sasuke's bed.

"Woah, deja vu." Shino shrugged and sprawled himself on the bed beside Itachi.

"You're right! We have no time to waste!" He threw the magazine aside and walked over to the dresser.

-------------

"What about us?" Tenten smiled warily at Neji. She was a bit nervous.

Neji grimaced and picked a dandelion from the ground. He started picking out the petals, leaving them in absolute silence.

"There's this girl I met," he said, still keeping his eyes on the dandelion. ",and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met in my life."

Tenten picked up her own flower.

"I went and talked to her, and she made fun of me. Then she smiled, and I loved it." He cocked his head to her. "I noticed everything about her. The way she tied her hair everyday, the way she laughed, the way she made fun of me, the way she never lied and I especially noticed how she paid most of her attention to me."

Tentens' eyes locked with Neji.

"What does this have to do about us?" Tenten whispered, keeping her eyes on him.

"What do you think?"

Tenten smiled softly and continued picking the petals off her dandelion. "Oh.." she smiled.

"But I need to know for sure if she has the same feelings." He looked out to the houses lined up perfectly on the street.

Tenten paused and looked at the houses aswell. "I think she does."

------------------

"Well..?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Sasuke grunted angrily. Sakura pushed her head hard into Sasuke's chest.

"Answer me!"

"Leave me alone." he mumbled. Sakura lost all interest in him when Ryan Gosling's face appeared on the television screen.

"Wow.." she murmured, smiling to herself. Sasuke looked away in disgust as Sakura turned to him. "He is _so_ hot."

"Hn," he said dryly. She smiled and then gave him a tight hug.

"I was only joking." she whispered. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Yeah..yeah."

They were watching The Notebook in Sasuke's house. Itachi had gone out with Shino and that left Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura was sitting comfortably in Sasuke's lap while they enjoyed the movie. At that particular moment, Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams had started their famous "kiss".

"Why can't you kiss me in the rain like that?" Sakura mumbled.

"How many fucking times are we going to watch this pathetic movie!" Sasuke said angrily, pushing away her comment.

"Don't just ignore me!" she whined, turning to him.

"Ugh.." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers back through his hair. "Can't you be happy with what you have?"

"I am happy but a kiss like that would make me happier."

Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and grabbed the remote. He flipped the channel to watch some basketball.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura shoved him with her foot and he grabbed it. He turned to her and gave her a smirk. Her eyes slowly widened. 'Don't' she mouthed. He brushed his fingers across her foot and she let out a laugh.

"Don't!" she screamed. Sasuke dived on her, tickling her stomach. She burst out into laughter, a few tears spilling onto the couch. "Sasuke!" she screamed. He smirked and finally ceased his actions. She got up and raised a fist. He quickly grabbed it and brought her towards him, letting her lips touch his.

"Three months." he whispered to her once they parted. She pushed her forehead against his and smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

He entwined his fingers with her and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. Sakura noticed how he looked extremely nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked, still smiling. Sasuke had never been this way before. He had been like this all night and it was really bothering her now. She didn't want to say anything to ruin his mood however.

He kissed her again and then looked her in the eyes. "Sakura.." he paused. Sakura waited, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Sakura, I love you." he quickly looked away and let go of her hand. She froze. Never before had he spoke those three words to her. Those three significant words. Words that she had only heard from her close friends and family. Her friends never meant it though, but Sasuke..did he mean it? She looked over at him. He was still looking away. He _did_ mean it. She knew this was something that was hard for him, something that must have taken hours and hours of planning. He loved her. He actually _loved_ her. Sasuke loved Sakura and...she loved him too. Sakura smiled and leaned in to him. Once he turned back to her, she pushed him to the opposite side of the couch and smirked, letting her hair fall to the sides of his face.

"I love you _more_."

-------------------------

"Go! Are you going to go? Now? Are you going to do it now? Go!!!"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Go!"

"OKAY! I'm going jesus!"

----------

"Hi Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see Raina waving at him from the opposite end of the hall. It was the end of the day and no one was in the hallway. They had all gone home. He was supposed to meet Sakura at her locker so that they could walk home together.

"Yo." he said casually, waiting by her locker.

"How's it going?" she smiled, flipping her hair again.

Sasuke shrugged and started to search for his girlfriend. Raina neared her eyes together and took a step toward him.

"Let me get right to it. Sasuke, I _know_ you still have feelings for me." She took another step. Sasuke gave her a face of disgust and turned away. "You know, you're much cuter than last year." She took another step. "Actually, you're kind of hot. You know, if you still have feelings for me, we could make something work."

"I have a girlfriend." he said in monotone, slightly pushing her away.

"Yeah I know. So what? Ditch her...for me." She smirked as he looked her into the eyes.

"Just leave." he said angrily.

"No.." she smirked again and grabbed onto his collar. "You're not going to push me away are you Sasuke? You wouldn't push away a girl would you? Or is it that you just can't resist me." She inched in towards his face and he slightly tried to push her away.

"Get away from me." he said.

"What if I don't want to!" She said angrily. She threw herself at him, locking her lips with his. She forcefully stuck her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his face. Sasuke tried pushing her away but when he did, she just pulled his head with her. Using all his strength, he finally pushed her off of him. She giggled and inched towards him again. He raised his head to the sound of a textbook falling to the floor. Sakura stood in the middle of the hallway, frozen to what she had just witnessed. She took a wobbly step forward and then brought her foot back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Raina smiled. Sasuke watched as Sakura stood dumbstricken. And then he saw a tear. A single tear...roll down her cheek. She picked up her textbook and ran down the hall, and out the door. Sasuke watched her go and then turned to Raina.

"I just won myself twenty bucks Uciha. By the way, if you thought _any_ of that was real...get serious. It was a stupid bet." She smiled evilly.

"Fuck you to hell." he pushed her away and ran down the hall after Sakura.

--------

Sakura didn't stop running.

_This can't be happening. _she thought. _He said he loved me. He said I love you. I love you. I love you. _

"Sakura!" Sasuke called from behind her. She was getting tired but she didn't want to talk to him. Sasuke ran fast but she didn't care. She wouldn't let him catch up. She wouldn't. His footsteps grew louder and louder and he was catching up to her fast. She tried to pick up her speed but was unsuccessful.

"Sakura!" he yelled, turning her to him.

"What does it mean to you?" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"What does it fucking mean to you?"

"WHAT?"

"I love you! I love you. What does it mean? You think it's a saying that you can just throw to anyone you want and hope for the best? I love you? Bull shit." she spat in disgust.

"I do. I love yo-"

"Don't." she pushed him as hard as she could and he stumbled back confused.

"_She_ kissed _me_!"

"Well it damn well looked like you enjoyed it!"

"Can't you trust me?"

"I don't know what to trust anymore Sasuke." She started walking again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, please listen-"

"No." she struggled out of his grasp and continued walking.

"I meant it," he continued. "I meant those three words. I love you. I love you Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

"Yes. I love y-"

"Well I don't fucking love you."

Sasuke stopped what he was saying completely.

"I hate you Sasuke. I hate you and I don't want you in my life anymo-"

"Can you listen to what you're saying?" He pulled her closer to him. "You hate me? You actually hate me?"

"Yes."

"Sakura, she kissed me. Why would you think that I would kiss her? I love you. I only love you."

"Then why didn't you pull away?"

"I did pull away!"

"Well you should have pulled harder!" A few more tears spilled down her cheeks, her makeup smudging.

"Sakura,"

"Can you save it?" She pushed him again. "It's over."

"It's not over!" he yelled.

"It's over!" she screamed at him.

"I'm not going to let this end over some stupid kiss."

"Stupid? STUPID? Would you think it's stupid if I kissed a random guy on the street?"

"It's not over."

"Yes. Yes it is. Get away from me."

"I'm _not_ going to let you go Sakura." he grabbed her arm and tightened his grip. "It's not over you hear me?"

"Oh yes it is, Sasuke. It's over. Now let go."

"Please-"

"Let go! It's over. I don't want to see your face near me again. Let go now!" she yelled at him.

Slowly, Sasuke let go of her arm, letting his fall to the side. She gave him one last look and then took off, running towards her house. She was gone. It was over.. She was _gone_.

-----

The phone rang again. Sakura ignored it completly, focusing mainly on her television show. She knew who it was. She knew it was Sasuke. Did she even know what she was watching? No. She wanted to do anything to keep her mind off him. Anything. It rang again. She sighed and flipped through the channels. It rang again.

"Hello." she answered in annoyance. She was right.

"Sakura, please listen to me."

"Leave me alone."

"Please..listen to me."

"What!"

"I'm not going to let you go Sakura. Please...I didn't do anything. I swear. You were just there at the wrong time!"

"Bull-"

"I'd do anything for-"

"Shut up! I don't care Sasuke." she said, her voice cracking up a bit.

"I care..I care about you Sakura. I want to be there for you. I want to hold you Sakura. I want to love you. Please give me another chance. I love you. I love you."

_I love you.. _

The words echoed in her head. She loved him too. She loved him. She loved him. But why would he kiss Raina? Why wouldn't he move? Why? Why?

"No! Leave me alone. I don't want to give you another chance. You'll just take advantage over it. Leave me alone Sasuke. Please. For my sake. Please."

"Sakura.."

"Please!" she choked.

"Sakura.." she heard him sigh on the other end.

And then she hung up.

-----

"Get out." Sasuke ordered as he stepped into his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see Itachi and Shino sprawled on his bed, yet again.

"Uh oh..." Shino said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Get out now." Sasuke said again, this time pulling the door open.

"Oh no." Itachi said, reading Sasuke's facial expressions. "It happened didn't it."

"Can you leave?"

"It did!" Shino yelled.

"We told you something would-"

"CAN YOU GET OUT?" Sasuke screamed at them. Itachi shot up and quickly left the room. Shino tagged along, adjusting his glasses.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" Itachi mumbled as he paced around in his living room. Shino nodded his head in sympathy. "Poor guy.." he commented every now and then.

"Raina must have...did something!" Itachi squeaked. At that exact moment Sasuke came trudging down the stairs. "Sasuke...don't worry everything will-"

"Oh fuck off Itachi. She broke up with me and I know you're going to ask why so i'll just tell you. Shino you better be listening." He took a step into the living room and shoved his hands in his pocket. "She broke up with me because Raina randomely came up to me and decided she wanted to kiss me. And guess what...Sakura saw! Yes. You were right. You were right Shino. You were right Itachi. You were fucking right and I should have fucking listened. Now leave me alone!" He stepped out of the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Don't drink the last can of-" Shino yelled, only to get whipped on the head by his sidekick.

"What do we do?" Itachi mumbled.

"I don't know. Do we really have to get involved?" Shino sighed.

"Yes! He's my baby brother and I will not let his precious heart get broken!"

"That is so..."

"Yeah I know. I'm sexy!" Itachi grinned and made his way up the stairs. "We have a mission Pepsi."

"Cookie monster...I think it's time we let him handle this on his own."

Itachi sighed and made his way back to the living room. Shino gave him a supporting smile and then sat down on the couch.

"I think you're right Shino. I think you're right."

-------

Sakura whipped open the front doors to the highschool and silently prayed that none of her friends knew what had happened.

_Please...pl-_

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. She ran to her and embraced her into a tight hug. "I heard. I heard. You know what..it's okay! You can find someone better."

_No. No I can't._

"Thanks Ino." Sakura tried her best to smile but found herself tearing up. She turned away fast enough for Ino to not notice. "Does everyone know?" she asked.

"I think so. Well our friends do atleast. I don't know how it got around but yeah.." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and trailed her to the gang sitting against the lockers. She also saw Sasuke, who was sitting on the end, watching her every movement. Sakura silently sat beside Tenten and everyone gave her a hearty smile. Everyone except Sasuke, of course.

"Hinata!" Naruto whined. "You're so mean!" She giggled as he pulled her close to him giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura felt herself tearing up again. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke and sighed. He was looking down at his shoes. He raised his head just in time for the both of them to lock eyes. She bit her lip and looked away.

Everyone seemed to be paired up; Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino and Naruto and Hinata. Finally, the first bell rung and she slowly got up and made her way to her locker.

"Hey Sakura!" It was Lee. He made his way up to Sakura, showing his pearl white teeth as he smiled. "How are you?"

"Could be better."

"Yeah. I heard about you and Sasuke. He's a jackass, don't even bother with guys like him."

"Mm.." Sakura couldn't care less to what this guy had to say.

"So I was thinking...," Sakura prepared herself as he spoke. ",maybe you and I could go out sometime. Now that you're single and all. I'd be way better than Sasuke. He's a jerk."

Sakura turned to him. She was about to speak when he was forcefully turned around and held by the collar. It was Sasuke.

"One: I'm not a jerk." He tightened his grip on Lee. "Two: Hands off _my_ girlfriend."

"You guys broke up." Lee spat, smirking a bit. "It's free game buddy."

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke tightened his grip making Lee stumble.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed angrily. She gave Sasuke a frustrated look and he obeyed her; letting him go. Lee's eyes widened and he quickly ran away, leaving them alone.

"Sakura." he started.

"Sasuke..." She paused. "Please just leave me alone! I told you its over!"

"How come you don't believe me Sakura?" he asked sincerly. "How come? I thought you loved me. Why can't you believe me? I didn't kiss Raina."

"I just can't."

Sasuke sighed and looked away from her in sadness.

"Alright Sakura. You can do whatever you want to do..but please know that I love you. I really love you."

Sakura's eyes started welling up again. A single tear dropped from her eye and fell to the floor. He was letting her go. He didn't care whether she was okay or not. He didn't want to keep fighting for her. He was just letting her go. Angrily, she turned away from him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I want to let you go..but I can't." he said angrily to himself. "I want to!"

"Then do it." she said angrily.

"I..can't.."

Sakura got out of his grip and walked away. "Let me help you." she said in disgust.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, my heart was broken..._

--2 weeks later--

"I believe I can fly!" Itachi belted.

"Oh he believes, HE BELIEVES!" Shino did a pirouette and soared across the floor.

"I believe I can touch the sky!"

"Yeah man! The sky!"

"Itachi, shut the hell up!" Sasuke called from his room.

Itachi sighed and made his way to the kitchen table. Shino followed.

"That didn't work either." Shino sighed.

"Why is he still mad?" Itachi asked in annoyance. "Why can't he just get over her?"

"Why is it that we're able to do that Itachi? I don't get it..." Shino grabbed a cookie from the table.

"I know." Itachi smiled. "It's obviously because we're too cool."

"Yeah man..." Shino said, burping loudly. "Seriously though, what do we do with that guy. He's so down."

"He's always down." Itachi sighed again.

"Maybe..they'll get back together!"

"I really hope so. I miss Sakura."

"I miss Sakura too."

"I miss her more!"

"No. I do."

"No. Me!"

"ME!"

"Shut the fuck up you two." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah you heard him Shino! Shut up!" Itachi smiled.

"Yeah! Shut up Shino!" Shino said, realizing that he was only talking about himself.

---

"Are you okay?" Ino asked Sakura for the fifteenth time. "Ever since the breakup you have been..."

Sakura sighed and stirred her bowl of soup with her spoon.

"Why can't you just talk to him Sakura?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Because.." Sakura sighed. The boys were sitting at a different table today.

"It's so obvious you still like him." Tenten grunted.

"Yeah but he doesn't like me." she said angrily. She looked over at Sasuke who was smirking as Neji whacked Naruto on the side.

"How do you know?" Hinata said, speaking up.

"He doesn't seem upset or anything.." Sakura concluded, taking a sip of her soup.

"Do you forgive him?" Tenten smiled.

"Yeah...I realized...it wasn't his fault. Ayu told me about the bet with Raina but he'll never forgive me."

"Raina that bitch.." Tenten said angrily. "I'm going to beat the shit out of her one day."

"I'll help." said Itachi. Itachi?!

"What the-"

"SHHhhh! Don't let Sasuke look over!" Shino whispered, sitting down beside Sakura.

"Are you even allowed in here?" Sakura said flabergasted.

"Well, we scared ourselves shitless at the thought of entering this place but we decided to come to visit you." Shino smiled.

"We miss you SO MUCH SAKURA!" Itachi said, collapsing into her shoulder. He looked over to see if Sasuke had taken any notice to them. No.

"I miss you guys too.." she sighed.

"Shit...I see a teacher coming Itachi." Shino said, looking around nervously. "Can we leave?"

"Yeah...Well Sakura. We have to run! Bye!" He gave her a tight hug and then ran off.

"That was really random..." Hinata muttered.

Sakura looked over to the boys' table and surprisingly, Sasuke was staring right at her. His eyes immediatly changed and became soft. Sakura gave him a small smile but he just looked away. She had actually _lost_ him.

----

She saw him standing by his locker, with his hands in his pocket. He was waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to his next class; drama.

"Can you please go and talk to him?" Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Please?" she whined.

"Why?"

"So that you can stop being so miserable. Do it for me?"

Sakura thought about it for a second. Why not? It's not like she had anything to lose. "Fine.." she whispered back. She left Ino's side and walked over to Sasuke. He peeked over at her with one eye.

_Sakura?_

"Hi Sasuke.." she muttered.

"Aa.."

"We haven't talked for a while." she said nervously, casually looking around.

"Hn." he responded, nodding his head.

"I uh.."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I uh..just wanted to say hello.. You probably hate me, don't you?" she said, looking at him in the eye. He stared at her and then the bell rang. Sasuke turned his back to her and walked to his next class, leaving her to stand alone.

_He _does_ hate me._

"So how did it go?" Ino smiled.

"Horribly. He just ignored me." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh...i'm so sorry Sakura.." she muttered before giving her a tight hug. "I guess he's not ready." She shrugged and together they headed to their classes.

---

_**"Sakura.." Sasuke said, smiling. "I love you Sakura. I love you."**_

_**"You do?"**_

_**"Yes. Yes I do. Please, don't leave me ever again. I missed you."**_

_**"Sasuke.." **_

_**Sakura closed her eyes and together they shared a kiss once more.**_

"God damn." Sakura yelled, jolting upright from her bed. Another dream. Why? Why did they start again? She closed her eyes and silently began to cry. She missed him. She missed his touch, his kiss, his love. She missed him but he didn't miss her. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't. He just didn't.

It was time to tell him the truth. It was time to tell him that she loved him. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Sakura had to let Sasuke know that she was sorry.

---

_Okay, so you're going to go to him and tell him you love him. You can do this Sakura. You can do this!_

Sakura made her way across the basketball court to him. He was observing the game, keeping his back against the wall. He noticed Sakura approach him but just stared at the game.

"Yo." he said casually, showing no interest in her.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I know you have no interest in me and i'm glad you moved on but-"

He whipped his head to her, his eyes piercing into her.

"B-b-but," she stuttered.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I..." she couldn't do this. She would just make a fool of herself.

"Nevermind."

He grunted in anger and continued watching the game.

"Loser.." he huffed angrily.

"Loser?" she said angrily. "You've changed Sasuke. You're so.."

"What? Why do you care Sakura? What happened to don't ever look at me ever again?" he said, turning to her.

"Well I was.."

"Yeah? Well it sounded pretty fucking real to me. I bet you came here to tell me that you were sorry right?"

She stayed silent.

"Well go ahead and say sorry because I don't care. You made up your mind before and it's too late to change now."

Silence.

"Anything else you want to say?" he said angrily.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes to the floor. Then she left and as she ran, she couldn't help but feel his eyes glaring at her.

---

She sat at the park alone. She didn't need anybody to comfort her but herself. She just needed to relax. Sakura wiped away a few tears and stared at the sun, setting slowly behind a few pine trees.

_I don't need him. I have my friends. I don't need Sasuke. He was a bad boyfriend anyways. _

_No he wasn't. He was a great boyfriend. He was my best friend. Why didn't I believe him? Why didn't I believe him when I still had the chance to? It didn't have to end._

She hiccuped and let out a small cry of frustration. Then she got up and slowly walked away from the park, on the grass, admiring the nature but hating herself. She kicked a rock in frustration. It felt kind of good to let out her anger. She had it all locked up inside her and she thought now would be a perfect time to let it all out because she was all alone. She kicked another rock and it flew over the marsh. She kicked another one. It flew high up in the air but she had lost balance. She started to fall backwards but landed in a pair of arms. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at her. Before she could say anything, he put a finger on her lips and smirked.

"I want to be there to catch you everytime you fall Sakura." he said before putting her back on her feet. She began to walk away from him but he followed.

He grabbed her arm and smirked again. "I want to be there everytime a tear runs down your eyes." Sakura looked away from his gaze. "And, I don't want to be the reason for those tears."

"Sas-"

He pushed a finger on her lips.

"I want to see you happy. I want to see you smile and laugh and sing and play your stupid piano."

Sakura's eyes started filling up again.

"I want to go on scavenger hunts with you. I want to be trapped in the school with you all the time. I want to see you blush when you do something embarrasing. I want to get stupid dares that involve you. I want to kiss you Sakura."

He wiped away a tear on her cheek as he continued. "I want to read the rest of your diary, which is about me. I want to go into your personal life. I want to meet your family. I want to dance with you. I want to ride the ferris wheel with you again. I want to tell you that you're beautiful over and over and over again. I want to keep buying you presents. I want to give you everything I have Sakura. _You _are my everything Sakura."

She smiled weakly.

"I want alot don't I, loser?" he whispered to her.

She stayed silent.

"I don't know if I can get it all but i'm going to try and get it one last time because these are the things I want most of all." He paused. "Sakura, I love you. I've died everyday without you. I need you in my life Sakura. I need you there. I love you with all my heart."

Onyx met Jade. She looked at him and then grabbed his hands.

"I hate you.." she whispered before embracing him. He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"I've already forgiven you.." he whispered back before pushing his lips against hers. She pulled off him and looked to the sky. It had already gotten dark.

"Let's go home.." she smiled before starting to walk towards her house.

"Wait." Sasuke requested. Sakura turned to him, curious as to what he had to say. "Can I get one more?"

Sakura giggled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Only if you promise to always catch me. Only if you promise you'll love me. Only if you promise to keep me happy. Only if you promise to never leave me. Only if you promise you'll always hold my hand."

"I promise Sakura. I promise."

--

---

--

---

--

---

--

---

_The End._

--

---

--

---

--

---

"WHAT?" Shino cried.

"That is NOT the end." Itachi wailed.

"WHAT DOES THE AUTHOR MEAN WHEN SHE SAYS THE END? WHAT ABOUT US!? DON'T WE GET A GOODBYE?!"

"Shino...calm do-"

"The world is coming to an end Itachi. She said THE END!"

"Maybe there will be a sequel!" Itachi squealed.

"A sequel? Really?" he said, a little more hope in his voice.

"Yeah maybe. If the author doesn't plan on being lazy."

"Oh I'll make sure she's not lazy!"

"See you guys at the sequel!" He did a funky pose and then started waving goodbye. "I love you all!"

"I love them more!"

"No me."

"No...ME"

"Whatever...buddy."

"BYE!"

_The End. (For real this time)_

**------------**

**Woo! Finished:) Well guys..that's the story! I'm so glad its finally over :P I thought i'd never be able to update and now I can focus on my newest fic :P Which you guys MUST read!!!!! When it comes out, however :P I really hope you liked the story. About the sequel, i'm not really sure. Heh. Anyways, I'd like to thank my brilliant reviewers along with the few that supported me to continue the story and finish it! Couldn't have done it without any of you guys!!! Luv you guys!!!**

**  
Hope you review for some other stories.**

**Luv you,**

**Anna :)**

**P.S- 31.5 pages.**


End file.
